Gracias a El
by lis3011
Summary: Todo cambio Gracias a ellos. Todo cambio gracias a él. No fue culpa de ellos, o de él. Fue mía. Al tomar la decisión de regresar a Forks, toda mi vida cambio. No solamente la mía, también la de ellos dos. Los amo tanto pero a uno más que otro. Son tan especiales que mi corazón flota junto a ellos, pero con uno solo siento que estoy en la luna. Posiblemente futuro M Por lenguaje
1. Summary

Todo cambio Gracias a ellos.

Todo cambio gracias a él.

No fue culpa de ellos, o de él. Fue mía. Al tomar la decisión de regresar a Forks, toda mi vida cambio.

No solamente la mía, también la de ellos dos. Los amo tanto pero a uno más que otro.

Son tan especiales que mi corazón flota junto a ellos, pero con uno solo siento que estoy en la luna.

Gracias a ellos encontré a mi verdadera familia.

Gracias a ellos encontré quien soy en realidad.

Gracias a él supe que es el odio.

Y gracias a él supe que es el amor.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1- Sentimientos Aclarados

Bella PDV

Estaba sola en la casa, Jake me había dejado al igual que él. Al igual que todos los chicos, pensaba que era mi segunda mi familia y me dejaron, como perro abandonado, como si fuera una idiota. Dieciocho años y nunca aprendí a no confiar en las personas que te tratan mejor. Estoy segura que Jessica hubiera sido alguien más compasiva que ellos, pero en ese momento. 13 de septiembre, día de mi cumpleaños, descubrí que el rostro del demonio o del infierno puede tener la cara y el ánimo de un ángel.

De momento me puse furiosa, y tome el impermeable, me solté un pelo. Fui a la cocina tome agua y luego las llaves de mi camioneta. Sali corriendo hacia fuera pero antes le deje una nota a Charlie.

'Tengo que distraerme, iré a port angeles para distraerme. Te quiero, B'

Sé que no creerá que iré a port angeles, pero es eso o decirle que iré a un prado donde di mi primer beso con un vampiro. En la camioneta, tenía la brújula y el mapa, ya había caminado muchas rutas con Jake pero como el también no era confiable, me dejo y destrozo todo a su paso.

Hice que la camioneta corriera en su punto limite y sonaba como si la estuvieran maltratando, muchas personas de Forks estaban afuera y observaban como buenos 'informantes' que son que la hija de Charlie Swan andaba por ahí con la camioneta haciendo ruido.

Me pare donde Edward me dijo que parara para ir al prado, y me guie del mapa y la brújula para llegar al centro del prado.

Camine creo que por una hora, ya que tenía miedo de tropezar y caer pero al final todo resulto bien.

El prado estaba seco, no había flores, las hojas de los arboles caían. Era como si hubieran desatendido el lugar y me di cuenta de algo. Mi corazón estaba al igual que el prado, vacío, con las hojas cayendo. Sin flores. Sin alma. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me di cuenta de algo, el prado estaba representando mi amor hacia Edward.

-Bueno, acá estoy. Quienquiera que seas, destino, futuro o mi mala suerte-dije divertida por mis palabras y me di cuenta de que ya no amaba a Edward.

-Este prado es mágico-dije maravillada- La última vez, supe que me enamore de Edward y esta vez supe que ya no lo amo y que lo odio con todo mi corazón y alma-continúe maravillada y dije divertida la última parte

-Pero, mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una voz a unos quince pasos de mí, cuando alce la vista me encontré con unos ojos color borgoña y una tez pálida oscura que me miraban divertida

-Laurent?-pregunte y el asintió

-Sí, pero que haces tú aquí. No se supone que tienes que estar donde los Cullen siendo su mascota?-pregunto y le mire furiosa

-Lo siento, pero yo vivo en Forks no tú, no estoy donde los Cullen porque ellos se mudaron y no soy mascota de nadie-dije con voz dura y él se acercó unos pasos

-Me alegro, pero tu confianza no durara mucho. Solo estar cerca de ti me pone sediento-sus ojos se pusieron negros y se acercaba a mi

'Amenázalo'-dijo una voz muy conocida como la de Edward en mi cabeza, genial me he vuelto loca

-Sabes que ellos sabrán que fuiste tú-dije y él se acercó más

-No lo sabrán, la lluvia se llevara tu olor y no lo mires así. Míralo como un favor-dijo él y le mire confundida

-Un favor?-pregunte y el asintió

-Claro, sabes lo que Victoria ha preparado para ti? Una muerte dolorosa-dijo y me estremecí

-Pero yo no he hecho nada-dije y el negó con la cabeza

-Estar en el momento y lugar equivocado solamente-empezó a acariciar mi cabello y me aleje un paso

-Vamos Bella, no dolerá-dijo el acercándose y las lágrimas salían de mis ojos

-Fue culpa de Edward-dije y el negó con la cabeza

-Fue tu culpa de oler tan apetecible-dijo y cerré los ojos esperando mi final pero no fue así.

Sentí la respiración de Laurent acelerarse pero no por lo que hacía, abrí los ojos y vi que Laurent miraba a un lugar atrás de mí, gire lentamente y automáticamente mi corazón se aceleró por el miedo.

Frente a mi había un grupo de más de cinco lobos, diferentes colores y tamaños que miraban a Laurent como si fuera comida, descubrí que ellos eran los lobos que tenían a los chicos de la escuela asustados.

Sentí una brisa detrás de mí y gire para ver que Laurent estaba corriendo hacia el bosque, los lobos le seguían y yo estaba en shock.

Lentamente fui dando pasos hacia atrás y mi corazón no se calmaba, lentamente daba pasos hacia atrás y sentía que no podía respirar pero no me importaba solo quería salir de acá.

Mis pasos cada vez era más rápidos pero no quitaba mi vista del lugar que Laurent y los lobos habían salido.

-Bu!-gritaron en mi oído y mi corazón se paró por un segundo y luego comenzó a acelerarse, gire rápidamente y me encontré con otros ojos color borgoña pero eran más femeninos. Solo pude hacer algo. Gritar

-Ahhhh!-grite con toda la fuerza que tenía y luego sentí un golpe en mi cabeza

Tercera Persona

En otro lado de Forks, precisamente en las montañas. Se encontraban dos personas en una búsqueda

-Klaus que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Stefan confundido y enojado ya que él estaba tan tranquilo como si supiera cual es este lugar pero él no

-Venimos a saludar a un amigo mío-dijo el simplemente, corriendo por los arboles

-Tu? Tienes amigos?-pregunto Stefan confundido, Klaus le mato con la mirada

-Mira quien habla, si tú y yo fuimos amigos-dijo él y Stefan estaba confundido

-Tu y yo que?-pregunto él y Klaus uso la compulsión para que recordaba

-Klaus?-pregunto y el susodicho asintió mientras sonreía

-Bienvenido, compañero pero tenemos que avanzar-dijo Klaus, Stefan iba a contestar pero se escuchó un grito femenino cerca de ellos

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Stefan pero se lo pregunto a nadie ya que Klaus había desaparecido

Siguió el olor de Klaus y lo encontró corriendo hacia un bosque

Mientras tanto Bella abrió los ojos cinco minutos después y miro a su alrededor, estaba en el bosque pero no en el claro. Al parecer al retroceder se perdió y se encontró con unos ojos borgoñas femeninos

-Has despertado-dijo la voz femenina y Bella se sorprendió por lo suave que sonaba. Era como la voz de una niña de dos años muy tierna

-Victoria?-pregunto y ella rio

-Oh, recuerdas mi nombre-dijo Victoria actuando de sorprendida

-Que quieres?-pregunto Bella asustada y Victoria sonrió

-Quiero venganza-Bella se estremeció y Victoria rio otra vez, el corazón de Bella no cabía mas del susto

-Yo no he hecho nada-dijo Bella y Victoria se acercó a ella

-Por tu culpa James está muerto, no es suficiente-dijo y le rompió el brazo derecho a Bella, esta grito por el dolor

-Oh te duele? Lo siento no quería ser sádica-dijo Victoria sonriendo y a Bella se le salían las lágrimas de los ojos

-Yo no he hecho nada-dijo en voz baja y Victoria apretó más el brazo y esta vez Bella lloro más fuerte mientras gritaba

-Sí que lo has hecho pero ya no sufrirás tanto, muy pronto estarás muerta-dijo Victoria, la tomo por el pie izquierdo y comenzó a arrastrarla por el suelo de camino al acantilado de la Push, Bella gritaba y por otro lado Klaus se preocupaba mas

-Déjame! Auxilio!-gritaba Bella mientras era arrastrada por el bosque y Stefan escucho la voz y se preocupó, tenía su humanidad apagada pero sentía que esa chica era inocente para sufrir lo que sea

-Cállate!-dijo Victoria dándole una cachetada a Bella, haciendo que la mejilla de esta se pusiera roja como si le hubieran quemado la piel.

Bella continuaba gritando ya que tenía la esperanza de que alguien la salvara

Resiste, era la única palabra que tenía Klaus en la mente, no sabía porque y se preocupaba como nunca lo había hecho.

-Bueno, Bella querida acá estamos. El acantilado donde morirás-dijo Victoria sonriendo y Bella tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-Déjame-dijo con voz baja y Victoria rio

-Claro-dijo, le presiono más la pierna y Bella grito, sentía un dolor como si estuviera en cien infiernos, luego le golpeo el estómago y Bella perdió todo el aire que tenía. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sus ojos se cerraban del agotamiento

-Ah, ah, ah no cierres los ojitos-dijo Victoria y le golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, Bella grito más y Victoria reía

Iba a hacer la fase final, que era clavar su mano en su estómago cuando un cuerpo la separo del de Bella, era Stefan que estaba compungido por como esta vampira le hacía daño a esa chica, si tan solo parecía una muñequita.

Bella solamente quería dormir y más nunca despertar pero una voz se lo impidió

-No te duermas, mírame-dijo Klaus mirándola tiernamente, era algo así como la hermanita que nunca tuvo ya que Rebekah siempre era fuerte, Bella hizo lo que Klaus le dijo y miro unos ojos azules hermosos

-Estoy muerta?-pregunto Bella con voz débil y el negó con la cabeza

-No lo estas-dijo él y a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-No me dejes morir-dijo ella suplicante y Klaus le acaricio el pelo

-No te preocupes, nada te va a pasar-dijo Klaus y Bella asintió, cerró los ojos otra vez y Klaus le movió un poco el cuerpo pero Bella se quejo

-Klaus, ayúdame-dijo Stefan en voz baja conteniendo a Victoria y en ese momento Victoria se escapó del agarre de Stefan y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Bella, Klaus iba a tomarla pero ella con pasos agiles se escapo

Sabía que esta sería la última oportunidad de matarla, tomo el cuerpo de Bella, le clavo las uñas en el estómago de Bella, la última grito y eso asusto a los dos vampiros, tomo a Bella y corrió hacia el acantilado. Stefan tomo a Victoria por el cuello y se lo rompió pero ya Victoria había lanzado a Bella.

-Nooo!-grito Klaus y salto atrás de Bella, en el aire pudo capturar el cuerpo de Bella, cayeron en el agua, Klaus sostenía a Bella de una forma que su brazo tocaba su estómago y sintió la sangre se derramaba. Salió rápidamente del agua por la orilla y corrió con velocidad vampírica hacia donde estaba Stefan con el cuerpo de Victoria quemado. Acostó a Bella en el suelo y los dos se sentaron junto a ella

-Que haremos?-pregunto Stefan pero ya Klaus le estaba dando RCP pero Bella no reaccionaba, continuo haciendo hasta que Bella pudo respirar

-Pequeña abre los ojos-dijo Klaus no sabiendo el nombre de Bella, ambos estaban preocupados

-Papi?-pregunto Bella en voz baja y Stefan rio

-No soy tu papi, soy Klaus y tu?-pregunto el preocupado por la chica

-Isabella, pero me dicen Bella-dijo ella abriendo los ojos y su voz era en un susurro, capto unos ojos azules y luego los volvió a cerrar

-Bella, vives sola?-pregunto Stefan y ella negó con la cabeza pero aun con los ojos cerrados

-Estoy muerta?-pregunto y ellos se miraron entre si

-No, pero quieres estar muerta?-pregunto Stefan y ella negó con la cabeza

-Me pueden llevar a donde mi papi?-pregunto ella en voz baja aun

-Como se llama tu papi?-pregunto Stefan y Bella respiro profundo antes de continuar

-Charlie-dijo en un susurro, estaba débil y no podía hablar

-Swan?-pregunto Klaus y Bella asintió, sentía como su cuerpo cada vez pesaba más y podía respirar menos

-Klaus, no aguantara-dijo Stefan y el negó con la cabeza, saco su móvil y marco el número de su amigo

-Klaus?-pregunto Charlie al tomar el teléfono

-Charlie, necesitamos que te tranquilices y me de tu permiso o de lo contrario lo hare sin tu permiso-dijo Klaus preocupado

-Que paso?-pregunto el

-Encontramos una chica en el bosque que era torturada por una vampira, ahora está perdiendo mucha sangre. Dice que no quiere morir y que quiere ver a su papi. Cuando le pregunte por su nombre me dijo que se llamaba-dijo Klaus y no continuo

-Como se llama la chica?-pregunto Charlie preocupado, no sabía que había vampiros cerca. Klaus suspiro y respondió

-Isabella pero le dicen Bella-a Charlie se le puso pesada la respiración y los chicos de la comisaria miraron que Charlie salió corriendo de la comisaria y entro a su auto

-Klaus, has lo que quieras pero no dejes que muera-respondió Charlie preocupado y acelero su auto para llegar a casa. Todas las personas del pueblo se preguntaban que le pasaba a Charlie ya que él nunca excedía la velocidad, ni se veía tan preocupado. Klaus colgó el teléfono y acomodo a Bella en su regazo

-Bella-dijo el acariciándole el cabello mojado, le iba a dar gripe pero eso no era lo preocupante ahora

-Humm?-pregunto adormilada con los ojos cerrados y Stefan se preocupó más, al parecer hoy se acabaron los días sin humanidad luego de salir de Mystic Falls

-Tienes que tomar lo que yo te dé. Te va a curar-dijo el con voz suave acariciándole el pelo y ella débilmente asintió. Klaus abrió su muñeca y alimento a Bella con su sangre, cuando fue suficiente aparto la muñeca y con ella en brazos se puso de pie

-A dónde vamos?-pregunto Stefan y Klaus sonrió

-A llevar a la pequeña con su papi-respondió este y Stefan comprendió que Isabella era la hija del amigo de Klaus

-Klaus?-pregunto Stefan cuando estaban llegando a la casa de los Swan y este asintió con la cabeza para que continuara

-Por qué te importa lo que le pase a ella?-pregunto y Klaus le miro

-No sé, es como la hermana que nunca tuve, bueno la forma de la hermana que nunca tuve-dijo él y Stefan asintió

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Swan, Charlie estaba en la puerta mirando el cuerpo que cargaba Klaus y descubrió su miedo.

La chica era su hija…

-.-

Nueva historia….

Vale la pena continuarla

Cada review es un voto positivo

Besos,

Nel


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2- Estas bien?

-Qué demonios paso?-pregunto Charlie acercándose hacia Klaus para ver el pelo chocolate de su hija. Cuando estuvo cerca le acaricio el pelo

-Ya te dije. Una vampira la estaba torturando, creo que le rompió varios huesos y le causo una contusión en la cabeza. Stefan tenia a la vampira pero ella se escapo y me esquivo, le clavo las uñas en el estómago e iba a saltar hacia el acantilado con ella pero Stefan la mato antes pero ya habia dejado que el cuerpo de ella saltara. Tuve que saltar para salvarla y luego te llame-dijo Klaus y Charlie asintio

-Stefan el es Charlie, amigo mio. Charlie el es Stefan tambien amigo mio-dijo Klaus presentandolos y ellos se dieron la mano

-Pasen, Klaus deberias de recostarla hasta que despierte-dijo Charlie, Klaus asintio y subio las escaleras. No sabia cual era su habitacion pero siguio el olor que siguio en el bosque, una fragancia de fresas.

Abrio la puerta y se encontro con una habitacion de chica sencilla, con libros, una computadora pasada de moda y una cama que aunque pareciera pequena se veia muy comoda. Recosto a Bella en la cama y antes de salir acaricio su pelo color chocolate

-Estará bien?-le pregunto Charlie a Stefan y el nego con la cabeza

-No perdio mucha sangre según yo, la sangre de Klaus la va a curar, no te preocupes-dijo Stefan intentando calmarlo y funciono

-Lo que no me llega es como es que estaba alla, la camioneta no esta aqui-dijo Charlie y Klaus se fijo en una nota que habia en la mesa de la cocina antes de entrar a la sala

La tomo y la leyo

-Acá esta la razón-dijo Klaus levantando la nota, Charlie se puso de pie y tomo la nota y la leyo

-Por que necesitaria distraerse?-pregunto Klaus confundido

-El novio termino con ella, se perdio en el bosque, tuyo un mejor amigo y también la dejo en estos dias-dijo Charlie y ellos dos le miraron confundidos

-Tan mala es ella que la dejan?-pregunto Stefan

-Al contrario, ella es muy cariñosa solo que es silenciosa. El idiota del ex la dejo dias despues de su cumpleaños y el mejor amigo en estos dias dejo de buscarla cosa que el era el que la buscaba-dijo Charlie y los vampiros se miraron entre si

-Bueno, Charlie se supone que venia para aca a quedarnos unos dias pero tu hija esta en peligro. Cuando atacan a un humano y otro vampiro le defienden quieren matar a quien sea. Al parecer Bella estaba en su camino y quería sacar su frustración. La ataco y al nosotros matarla si tiene pareja, vendra por Bella-dijo Klaus y Charlie asintio

-Recientemente abrieron un hotel en el pueblo, pueden quedarse ahi-dijo el y ellos asintieron

-Preferiria quedarme hasta que despierte, no sabemos en que condiciones esta-dijo Klaus

-Yo podria ir haciendo el papeleo-dijo Stefan y Klaus asintio

-Si quieres mejor servicio dile que te mando el jefe Swan-dijo Charlie y Stefan asintio. Charlie escribio algo en una hojita de post-it

-Esta es la direccion-dijo Charlie y Stefan asintio, Stefan salio de la casa y Klaus se sento en el sofa y Charlie frente a el

-Muy amigo tuyo?-pregunto Charlie y Klaus se encogio de hombros

-Estuvimos juntos hace anos, nos reencontramos pero con una pelea de por medio-dijo Klaus y Charlie alzo una ceja

-Su ex es la doppenganger, le obligue a que viniera conmigo para darle de mi sangre a su hermano que le habia mordido un lobo e hice que recordara los dias de nuestra amistad-dijo Klaus y Charlie asintio

-Solo esta confundido, dale tiempo-dijo Charlie y Klaus asintio

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y Klaus escucho un quejido en el piso de arriba

-Creo que esta despertando-dijo Klaus y Charlie se puso de pie para subir las escaleras y Klaus le siguio

Cuando Charlie abrio la puerta Bella miro hacia alla, ya que estaba mirando como podia moverse tranquilamente sin sentir su brazo y pierna rota

-Hola pequeña-dijo Charlie y Bella sonrio pero su rostro se hizo una mueca y se tomo la cabeza entre las manos

-Hola-dijo Bella en un tono bajo y en ese momento Klaus entro a la habitacion, Bella se fijo en esos ojos azules que le recordaron que todo paso en realidad. Klaus al mirarla se perdio en esos ojos chocolate que parecian chocolate fundido

-Estas bien?-pregunto Klaus y Bella asintio pero sintio un dolor de cabeza

-No-dijo Klaus y ella le miro pero luego miro a Charlie

-Me duele mucho la cabeza-dijo ella y ellos asintieron

-Es normal, Charlie le traes una aspirina-dijo Klaus y el asintio, cuando Charlie salio de la habitacion Klaus se acerco

-Quien eres?-pregunto Bella curiosa y Klaus sonrió

-Soy Klaus-dijo él y Bella sonrió

-Te quieres sentar? Digo para que no te canses-dijo Bella y luego se sonrojo, a Klaus le parecía muy linda

-No te molestaría?-pregunto él y ella negó con la cabeza

-Fuiste tú quien me salvo de Victoria?-pregunto Bella curiosa y el asintió al parecer Bella conocía a la vampira y especialmente una fría

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriendo pero mirando las sabanas

-Cuando quieras-dijo él y ella asintió

-Klaus…-dijo Bella pero no continuo, según el ella era muy tímida

-Si?-pregunto el divertido

-Cómo es que estoy aquí y curada, bueno no tan curada pero me estaba muriendo-dijo ella y el sonrió, ella era muy curiosa. Klaus se sentó en la cama y le contesto

-Te respondo cuando me digas como conociste a esa vampira-dijo el, Bella subió la mirada y al ver que Klaus la miraba fijamente se sonrojo y volvió a bajar la cabeza

-Bueno, mi ex era uno de esos. Me invitaron a jugar beisbol, bueno a que viera. En el partido aparecieron James, Laurent y…-dijo Bella pero dejo de hablar y Klaus le tomo la mano para darle apoyo

-Y…?-pregunto el

-Victoria, James se obsesionó con mi sangre y la familia de mi ex me protegieron y me sacaron del pueblo, me llevaron a Phoenix. Se supone que James no sabía que yo estaba allá pero me tendió una trampa, me llamo desde la casa de mi mama y dijo que la tenía a ella. Si no iba con ella, la iba a matar. Fui y todo fue una trampa, cuando casi me mata. La familia de mi ex llego a tiempo y me lo quitaron de encima. Lo mataron y el proceso es cuando muerdes y el veneno fluye, mi ex saco el veneno y me quedo esta marca-dijo mostrándole la marca de la mano y Klaus le acaricio la marca, estaba muy fría

-En mi cumpleaños, ellos hicieron una fiesta. Aunque no quería me obligaron, me corte con abriendo un regalo y uno de ellos se me lanzo encima y mi ex logro esquivarme pero lo que hizo fue peor. Me empujo fuerte y me corte con unos adornos de cristal-dijo Bella y esta vez se abrazó los brazos del frio

-Tienes frio?-pregunto Klaus y ella asintió, él se puso de pie y busco a Charlie

-No hay una manta?-pregunto y Charlie asintió, le dio las pastillas junto con un vaso de agua y luego le dio la manta

-Tengo que ir a trabajar, han llamado. Hay una emergencia-dijo él y Klaus sonrió

-No te preocupes. Yo la cuido hasta que llegues-respondió Klaus y Charlie asintió, antes de salir dijo

-Klaus enserio gracias-Klaus asintió y subió para llegar a la habitación de Bella

-Acá tenemos una manta, las pastillas para el dolor y un poco de agua-dijo Klaus con un tono raro para intentar hacerla reír, cosa que funciono. Su risa era hermosa y contagiosa, pero dejo de reír por un quejido

-Toma-dijo el dándole una aspirina y ella la tomo, mientras le acomodo la manta entre sus hombros

-Gracias-susurro Bella y el asintió

-Quieres continuar?-pregunto y ella asintió

-A los tres días me corto, en el bosque y me dijo que solo era un juguete para él. Al parecer quede shockeada porque parecía una zombi, hasta tenia pesadillas-dijo Bella divertida y Klaus le acaricio el pelo por apoyo

-Luego quería dejar de frustrarme y empecé a recurrir a Jacob, estaba sola y con el empecé a montar motos, claramente aunque Charlie nunca lo supo, empezamos a hacer excursiones, cualquier cosa para distraernos. Hace unas semanas me invito al cine pero yo también invite a un grupo para hacerlo menos incómodo. Resulta que hubo una enfermedad del estómago que nos dio a todos, hasta a mí y cuando mejore Charlie me dijo que Jake había tenido también la enfermedad, días después aún seguía enfermo que era otra enfermedad. Hace unos días Charlie estaba cerca de su casa y les vio con unos amigos, se había hecho un tatuaje. Hoy me aburrí y seguro que leyeron la nota-dijo Bella y Klaus asintió

-Bueno, me fui de excursión y llegue a un prado donde que me veía con Edward, cuando ya me iba me encontré a un vampiro para ser más precisos Laurent, se suponía que se había ido a la dieta de animales pero me dijo que quería quitarme el sufrimiento de lo que me haría Victoria. Cuando ya iba a atacar paro en seco y cuando gire me encontré con más de cinco lobos, de tamaños gigantes y diferentes colores frente a mí. El huyo y los lobos le siguieron. Estaba muy asustada y me quise ir, creo que el corazón me explotaría y luego escuche que me sobresaltado. Te juro que mi corazón se había parado, grite y creo que me golpearon la cabeza-dijo Bella y Klaus recordó en el momento que había estado en silencio, de un momento a otro empezó a temblar y Klaus sabía que tenía miedo

-Bueno, cuando desperté me dijo que todo había sido mi culpa y me rompió el brazo, me tomo la pierna izquierda y me arrastro hacia el acantilado, me dio una cachetada. Me golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo y luego no recuerdo nada-dijo ella con los ojos llorosos, una imagen que le rompía el corazón a Klaus, de un momento a otro Bella escondió la cabeza entre sus manos y empezó a sollozar, Klaus no sabía qué hacer, quería decirle que estaba aquí para ella pero no sabía qué hacer. De un momento a otro se acercó un poco más y la acerco hacia él, apoyo la cabeza de Bella en su pecho y le acaricio el pelo. Bella continuaba sollozando y Klaus le decía palabras tranquilizadoras, hasta que Bella se calmó un poco. Bella se separó un poco de Klaus avergonzada

-Lo siento, no quise ser tan estúpida-dijo Bella con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza

-No es nada-dijo el sonriéndole, le caía bien Bella

-Como que es nada, te he mojado la camisa-dijo Bella con vergüenza y el rio

-Yo te salve la vida, no es nada comparada con que me mojes la camisa-dijo él y Bella le miro confundida

-Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Bella confundida y Klaus supo que metió la pata, suspiro y la miro a los ojos

-Bella… tengo que decirte algo-dijo Klaus preocupado, no sabía porque le preocupaba lo que decía Bella

-Si?-pregunto y él le miro los ojos con firmeza

-Existen dos tipos de vampiros, la chica que te ataco es uno de…-dijo Klaus pero no continuo ya que Bella le había interrumpido

-Los fríos-dijo ella y el asintió

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto él y ella negó con la cabeza

-El otro tipo de vampiros son los originales-dijo él y ella le miro divertida

-Por qué los originales? No encontraron otro nombres?-pregunto Bella y Klaus rio

-Seria los únicos pero un experimento fallido y salieron los fríos así que le llamamos así a partir de ese momento-dijo Klaus también divertido por lo que dijo Bella

-Y que hacen los originales?-pregunto Bella y él estaba encantado con Bella

-Son iguales que en la televisión, solamente con unos cambios-dijo él y ella asintió, se acurruco más con la manta y luego le miro curiosa

-Que tiene que ver eso con que me salvaste la vida?-pregunto Bella y Klaus sonrió

-Digamos que fui uno de los primeros de esos vampiros, bueno se supone que soy un hibrido-dijo él y Bella le miro confundida

-Un hibrido?-pregunto curiosa

-Un hibrido de un lobo y vampiro. Mi madre engaño al que creí mi padre y resulta que fue con un hombre lobo, cuando ella nos convirtió en vampiros me convertí en un hibrido-dijo él y Bella asintió

-Gracias-dijo Bella y Klaus le miro confundido

-Por qué?-pregunto Klaus, nunca le habían pedido gracias por algo que él no sabia

-Por salvarme, por darme la pastilla, la manta-dijo ella y el sonrió

-Tengo una pregunta y no te molesto más-dijo ella y el rio

-No me estas molestando pero dime-dijo él y ella se sonrojo

-Cómo es que estoy normal. Es decir, ella me rompió el brazo, la pierna y otras cosas que no recuerdo-dijo Bella y Klaus rio. Ella estaba confundida y la ayudaría en lo que sea

-Bueno, nosotros los originales si tenemos sangre. Esa sangre puede ayudar a los humanos a curarse pero si mueren con esa sangre en el sistema se convierten en vampiros-dijo Klaus y Bella asintió

-Ah, y tu estas solo?-pregunto Bella recostándose en la cama

-Actualmente estoy con un amigo no tan amigo. Pero deberías de descansar-dijo él y ella asintió

-Por qué no son tan amigos?-pregunto Bella y Klaus rio

-Te diré cuando despiertes-dijo él y ella le miro confundida

-Estarás aquí cuando despierte?-le pregunto curiosa pero también emocionada, a Klaus le gusto eso

-Quisieras que este aquí?-pregunto él y Bella soñolienta asintió

-No se lo digas a nadie-dijo con la voz adormilada

-Claro, conmigo guardas un secreto-dijo el mientras le acariciaba el pelo y unos minutos después la respiración de Bella se hizo pausada y suave

-.-

Mientras tanto en Alaska, Alice aunque Edward se lo haya impedido, estaba revisando el futuro de Bella y lo que vio no le gustó nada

Primero vio a Victoria atacando a Bella, luego llegan dos tipos y la salvan, cosa rara para ella ya que parecían humanos. Cuando Victoria se le zafa al que la estaba agarrando y esquivo al otro, le clavo sus uñas al estómago y se iban a lanzar al acantilado pero uno de ellos le rompió el cuello a Victoria y el otro se lanzó para salvar a Bella, le hizo RCP. Cuando despertó estaba débil pero viva y luego hicieron una llamada de la que Alice no pudo tomar hilo y el que se lanzó le dio su sangre. La tomo entre brazos y la llevo.

La segunda visión era una de el que se lanzó con Bella al acantilado junto con Charlie, el padre de Bella le decía que tenía una emergencia en el trabajo y que la cuidara. Cosa que el chico, Klaus acepto.

La tercera fue la que menos le gusto, era como si hubieran pasado unas semanas después del incidente de Victoria, está por cosas del destino. Esta visión fue más clara que las otras.

Bella estaba en algo así como una casa, pero parecía un hotel así que Alice no estaba segura. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, mejor definiríamos recostada y luego apareció Klaus y se sentó frente a ella

-Qué piensas?-pregunto él y Bella sonrió

-No sé, Stefan esta raro. No crees que luego de que le dieras su libertad, no haya querido irse? Creo que es por mi culpa-dijo Bella mirando al techo y Klaus se puso de pie y cargo a Bella, ella soltó risitas y luego él se sentó en el sofá y acomodo a Bella junto a el

-No es tu culpa, si no se ha ido es que no quiere pelearse con su hermano-dijo él y Bella le miro curiosa

-Y si el viene por Stefan? No sé, por lo que me ha contado Stefan es un idiota-dijo Bella y Klaus soltó una carcajada

-Tienes una buena definición de Damon. Dudo que el venga por Stefan, ya que él está enamorado de Elena-Bella asintió y miro a Klaus

-Te iras? Bueno ya sabes, cuando Stefan decida irse-dijo Bella triste

-Estuve pensando en eso y hable con Charlie-dijo él y Bella le miro confundida

-Le pregunte si no le molestaría, sí que después de la graduación te fueras conmigo. Claramente con tu permiso-dijo él y Bella rio

-A dónde iríamos?-pregunto Bella y el sonrió

-Estuve pensando lo que me dijiste de mis hermanos y creo que tienes razón-dijo él y Bella le miro confundida

-Eso significa que?-pregunto Bella

-Iríamos a Chicago pero luego iríamos a llevar a Stefan a un encuentro con el pasado-dijo él y Bella se recostó más junto a el

-Seriamos los cupidos de Stefan?-pregunto Bella y el asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Ahí mismo se acabó la visión y todos los Cullen vieron como Alice claramente cambiaba de ánimos

-Tenemos que volver a Forks-dijo Alice

-.-

Así termina el capi de hoy, cualquier duda, comentario y otras cosas me avisan.

Será un Bella/Damon o un Klaus/Bella, aun lo estoy pensando, ustedes pueden decirme con quien quieren de pareja. Los mayores votos ganan.

Review?

Besos,

Nel


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3- Por qué?

-Por qué se supone que debemos volver a Forks?-pregunto Rosalie furiosa, odiaba Forks desde que se fueron su familia está cada vez peor. Ya ni siquiera ven a Edward

-Tenemos que salvar a Bella-dijo Alice con voz simple y todos estaban estupefactos con la excepción de Rosalie

-Y de que se supone que tenemos que salvar a Bella?-pregunto Emmett

-De Victoria aunque tenemos que hacer que no vaya a Chicago después de la graduación-dijo Alice rápidamente y todos se miraron entre sí. Que haría Bella en Chicago?

-Que va a hacer Bella en Chicago?-pregunto Jasper y Alice se encogió de hombros

-Ella estaba hablando con un tipo llamado Klaus sobre que él, había hablado con Charlie para que luego de la graduación Bella se fuera con él. Ella le dijo que a donde irían y él le respondió y cito _'__Estuve pensando lo que me dijiste de mis hermanos y creo que tienes razón__'_-Alice lo dijo con un acento británico, entonces Bella le dijo y cito otra vez _'__Eso significa que?__'_ y el asintió y le dijo _'__Iríamos a Chicago pero luego iríamos a llevar a Stefan a un encuentro con el pasado__'_-dijo Alice imitándolo otra vez y Carlisle miro a Alice a los ojos

-Como era Klaus?-pregunto el, rogando que no sea el mismo que el conoce

-El pelo lo tenía como un color miel pero también parecía un poco achocolatado, ojos azules, alto, buen cuerpo, acento británico y por lo que se ve muy cariñoso-dijo Alice

-Y Stefan?-pregunto Jasper. Ese nombre le sonaba pero no sabía de donde, Alice se encogió de hombros

-Esos solamente hablaban de él y un tal Damon y una Elena-dijo Alice y Carlisle asintió

-Nos vamos a Forks-dijo Carlisle y todos le miraron curiosos

-Por qué?-pregunto Rosalie y Carlisle suspiro

-Por la descripción de Alice ella habla de Klaus Mikaelson, Stefan supongo que es Salvatore y el Damon que mencionaron es el hermano de Stefan. De Elena no conozco-dijo él y ellos asintieron

-Y quiénes son esos?-pregunto Emmett y todos asintieron en pregunta

-Klaus Mikaelson es el vampiro más poderoso del mundo. Si se le puede llamar vampiro. Stefan y Damon Salvatores son los hermanos más conocidos en el otro mundo de los vampiros, eran tan amigos y cuando conocieron a la doppenganger comenzaron a pelear unos con el otro, al tiempo que la doppenganger Katherine convertirlos en vampiros se odian mutuamente, según cree la gente. A Stefan lo conocen como el destripador-dijo Carlisle rápidamente

-Pero Klaus parece humano-dijo Alice y todos miraron a Carlisle confundidos

-Existen dos tipos de vampiros, los originales que empezó con la familia Mikaelson y los fríos. Nosotros que empezamos con un vampiro llamado Julius Caesar ya que quería convertir a una chica en vampiro pero él no sabía cómo y así resultamos nosotros. El mismo Klaus, cuando me conoció me pregunto que si quería ser el líder de nosotros. Los fríos ya que Aro esta como un maniático en sed de poder. Según sus palabras, Klaus es conocido como el ser sobrenatural más cruel del mundo-dijo Carlisle

-No lo creo, se veía muy cariñoso con Bella, hasta la hizo sentir mejor y la salvo-dijo Alice y Carlisle le miro sorprendidos y ella se explico

-Victoria casi mata a Bella, pero un chico que creo que era Stefan la separo de Bella antes de que ella la lanzara por un acantilado, cuando Victoria se zafó del agarre de Stefan, creo, tomo a Bella, le clavo las uñas en el estómago e iba a lanzar a Bella por el acantilado cuando Stefan le rompió el cuello pero ya Victoria había lanzado a Bella. Klaus también salto y la saco, le hizo RCP, luego llamaron a alguien y Klaus le dio de su sangre a Bella. Cosa que me pareció repulsiva, la tomo en brazos y se la llevo a casa. La segunda visión Charlie le decía a Klaus que tenía una emergencia en el trabajo y que si no le molestaría cuidar de Bella, Klaus acepto y la tercera visión es la que Klaus le dice a Bella que se vayan a Chicago-dijo Alice rápidamente y todos asintieron con la excepción de Carlisle que estaba estupefacto

-Cariño estas bien?-pregunto Esme y Carlisle no respondió

-Dices que le dio su sangre? Y que cuidara de ella?-pregunto Carlisle y Alice asintió, el patriarca de los Cullen se puso de pie y salió a la cochera de los Cullen

-Que esperan!-dijo Carlisle apurado y el resto de la familia se miraron entre si

-Qué pasa?-pregunto Jasper sintiendo las emociones de Carlisle que iban desde el miedo a la ansiedad

-Digamos que eso de darle la sangre y luego cuidarla no es nada bueno-dijo Carlisle

-Por qué?-pregunto Esme preocupada

-Bueno, pueden significar dos cosas. La primera que Bella se haya convertido en vampira o la segunda que tiene sangre en su sistema y si muere automáticamente será vampira, si no quiere serlo morirá unas horas después-dijo Carlisle

-Qué?-pregunto una voz detrás de Carlisle y todos pusieron atención a Edward que acababa de llegar, nadie sabía que decir

-Que estás hablando Carlisle? Como es eso de que si Bella no quiere ser vampira va a morir?-pregunto Edward asustado, nunca hubiera querido eso para su ángel

-Eso, así de simple-dijo Rose con veneno, aunque no le caía bien Bella no merecía eso y si Edward nunca la hubiera dejado no hubiera conocido a Klaus

-Quien es Klaus?-pregunto Edward mirando a Rosalie furioso, había seguido sus pensamientos pero por que ahora había empezado a bloquearla

-Edward no hay tiempo-dijo Carlisle desesperado, por todo esto una de sus hijas iba a morir

-Por qué dices que Bella va a morir?-pregunto Edward mirando a Carlisle a los ojos

-Edward yo te lo puedo explicar-dijo Alice tomando a Edward por el brazo para calmarlo

-Explícame-dijo el mirándola

-No hay tiempo, será en el auto-dijo Carlisle y todos asintieron

Habían tomado rumbo para Forks sin saber que todo lo que habían pensado era mentira

-…-

Cuando Bella había despertado, estaba sobresaltada, tenía frio pero no como antes de acostarse. Se sentó en la cama y miro a su alrededor. No había ninguna señal de Klaus y eso la hizo sentir triste y sola. No sabía por qué pero sentía a Klaus como alguien que le daría a su vida un giro de 180 grados. Se puso de pie para ir al baño y cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre y que sus músculos dolían un poco.

Con mucho cuidado bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina por algo de cenar ya que por cómo estaba afuera se juzgaba que era de noche y con lo que se encontró ahí se sorprendió

-Buenas noches-dijo Klaus usando su mejor tono amable y Bella se sonrojo, nunca se había sonrojado tanto en un día luego de que Edward se hubiera ido de Forks

-Buenas noches-dijo Bella aun sorprendida y Klaus sonrió

-Que es todo esto?-pregunto Bella mirando el comedor con admiración, había mucha comida y todo se veía delicioso

-Esto es una forma de celebrar de que estas bien y claro celebrar que Charlie tiene compañía femenina aunque sea de su hija-dijo el sonriendo mirándole los ojos a Bella y Bella sonrió

-Gracias, pero no tenías que molestarte-dijo Bella sonrojada y el rio

-No es nada, sabía que cuando despertaras ibas a tener hambre-dijo él y ella asintió

-Por qué no te sientas?-pregunto Klaus y Bella asintió, Klaus le sirvió un poco de lasaña y se la sirvió

-Gracias. Lo siento por ser tan brusca es que me sorprendiste-dijo Bella y él le miro con la ceja alzada sirviéndose un poco de lasaña para el también

-Por qué te sorprendiste?-pregunto él y Bella bajo la mirada

-Pensé que te irías-dijo Bella y Klaus se sorprendió

-Quieres que me vaya?-pregunto el serio y ella negó con la cabeza sonrojada

-No entendiste. Pensé que te irías porque todos son así-dijo Bella y luego tomo un poco de lasaña y se la entro en la boca, para sorpresa de ella estaba delicioso

-Sabe delicioso-dijo ella y el rio pero se puso serio

-Que quisiste decir con eso de todos?-pregunto él y ella negó con la cabeza en señal de que no le diría

-Vamos, dime no te hare nada. Tampoco reiré-dijo él y ella asintió

-Es que todos primero me tratan bien y luego me dejan como si fuera un trapo sucio y no piensan en mis sentimientos-dijo ella avergonzada con la mirada hacia abajo pero aun continuo comiendo. Supo que tampoco él quería irse y que mataría a esos chicos si le vuelven hacer daño a Bella

-Mírame Bella-dijo él y ella le miro, él le miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizante y ella se tranquilizo

-Me iré cuando quieras. Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y estar contigo no me mataría, si no que me encantaría-dijo él y Bella sonrió

-Enserio?-pregunto en voz baja y el asintió

Bella se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo a Klaus, él se puso de pie para que se lo dieran mejor. Él se sentía feliz, ella era tan linda y tierna como una muñequita

-Gracias-susurro antes de separarse y el rio

-Quieres acompañarme a comprar un auto?-pregunto él y Bella le miro confundida

-Y Charlie?-pregunto y el rio

-No se preocupara, sabe que estas a mi cuidado-dijo él y ella sonrió

-Entonces si-dijo ella y el sonrió

-Cuando termines de comer-dijo él y ella asintió, continuaron comiendo y mientras ella miraba la ventana Klaus le envió un texto a Stefan

'_**Haz lo que sea para que mañana puedas inscribirte en la escuela de Forks'**_

Stefan le respondió unos minutos después

'_**Nos quedaremos aquí? Genial, ya estaba cansado de viajar mucho xD'**_

Klaus supo que Stefan estaba conversando con el como en los viejos tiempos

'**Yo también amigo, iré con Bella a comprar un auto y luego iré al hotel para que te conozca'**

Unos minutos después Stefan contesto

'_**Que te ha hecho esa chica? Tú? Comprar un auto? Pensé que eras otro'**_

Klaus soltó una risita y Bella le miro sonriendo

-Tu novia?-pregunto cuando Klaus empezó a responder el mensaje

-No, un amigo si se le puede decir eso. Le decía que se pusiera cómodo que nos quedaremos una buena temporada aquí-respondió el y Bella asintió

-Terminaste?-pregunto Klaus al ver que Bella había dejado de comer

-Sí, ya estoy satisfecha. No quiero llenarme, me molesta-dice ella y el asintió

-Pero antes de irnos tomaras algo y te cambiaras de ropa-dijo él y Bella le miro confundida

-Que tiene mi ropa?-pregunto ofendida y el sonrió

-Victoria te lanzo desde un acantilado mientras tu estomago sangraba así que la ropa tiene una mancha de sangre y supongo que esta húmeda-dijo él y ella se sonrojo cuando vio que era verdad

-Ok, nos vemos ahora-dijo ella y el asintió

Bella subió lentamente las escaleras y Klaus escuchaba divertido como ella luchaba para no caerse de las escaleras. Bella se puso un jean que le quedaba un poco ajustado, un top negro y para el frio unos de los abrigos que la tía de Charlie le envió, el abrigo blanco con botones negros y todos los abrigos nuevos solamente se lo envió por su cumpleaños número 18. Lo había guardado muy bien y se le antojo usarlo. Puso su pelo en una coleta y se puso unas converse negras.

Bajo otra vez las escaleras y se encontró con Klaus esperándola al final de las escaleras, ella sonrió sonrojada y el rio

-Estas muy linda-dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza

-Cómo iremos?-pregunto ella confundida y el rio

-No me ves aquí?-pregunto él y ella asintió

-Ok. Tú me llevaras en tus brazos?-pregunto ella divertida y el asintió

-Ok. Abre tus brazos y llévame-dijo ella divertida y el hizo lo que ella le pidió, la cargo estilo novia y ella rio, cerró los ojos y sintió una brisa y luego murmuro

-Me va a dar gripe sabes?-el rio y ella se sonrojo

-Me hare responsable de cuidarte, si eso pasa-ella asintió y luego la puso de pie

-Hemos llegado a Seattle-dijo el animado y ella rio

-Hay una tiendas de autos abierta?-pregunto y el miro su reloj

-Son las seis de la tarde, cierran a las ocho-dijo él y ella asintió. Empezaron a caminar por Seattle riéndose por las ocurrencias de Klaus. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, ellos empezaron a dar vueltas y Bella se detuvo viendo un porsche 911 rojo. Ella le consideraba muy bonito

-Te gusta?-pregunto Klaus y Bella se sobresaltó, giro para verlo y asintió

-En verdad, es muy bonito. Si tuviera el dinero lo compraría, imaginas las carreras que se darían? O la velocidad a la que puede llegar?-dijo Bella emocionada y el sonrió, hizo una seña para que el encargado viniera

-Necesita algo?-pregunto el encargado y Klaus asintió

-Quiero comprar ese auto-dijo el señalando el auto rojo y Bella le miro sorprendida

-Claro, preparare los papeles. Esperen un momento-dijo él y ellos asintieron, cuando el encargado se fue ella le miro sorprendida

-Qué?-pregunto él y Bella le miro recriminatoriamente

-Solo compraste el auto porque me gustaba, ni siquiera pensaste en si te va a gustar sí o no. Eso no se hace-dijo Bella y el rio

-Bueno, en forks no lo usare mucho, en realidad es para aparentar y claro, para que ustedes vayan a la escuela mañana-dijo él y Bella le miro con una ceja alzada

-Ustedes? Lo siento pero yo tengo un auto, aunque sea viejo pero lo tengo-dijo Bella y el sonrió, puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Bella

-Vamos Bell, compre el auto porque te gusto y tienes un buen gusto. Eso no lo hacen los amigos? Cuidar por el otro?-pregunto él y ella asintió

-Pero es demasiado- mascullo en voz baja y él le dio un beso en la mejilla

-No para mí, si fuera por mí te compro lo que quieras, un auto, libros, una computadora, un celular, ropa y si quieres una casa-dijo él y ella le miro con los ojos como platos

-Klaus, aceptare el auto porque lo usare con tu amigo y además me gusta pero por favor no me compres una casa-dijo ella y el rio

-Buena decisión, pero no sería malo comprarte una casa-dijo él y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Si lo haces, nunca en mi vida te hablo y me mudo-dijo Bella y el rio, el encargado llego a donde ellos estaban

-Solo tienen que fimar y ponerle el nombre de propietario-dijo él y Klaus asintió

-El auto estará a nombre de Isabella Marie Swan y firmare yo ya que ella nunca lo hará-dijo Klaus y ella le miro con la boca abierta

-Claro, acompáñenme-dijo él y Bella negaba con la cabeza

-No, solo tomo mucho alcohol no le haga caso, estará a nombre de el-dijo Bella y el encargado miro a Klaus

-Yo soy el del dinero así que estará a nombre de Isa-dijo él y el encargado giro y empezó a caminar, Klaus empezó a caminar con Bella

-Klaus, enserio no tienes que hacerlo-dijo Bella suplicante

-Vamos Isa, hazlo por mí-dijo el mirándola con los ojos azules y según Bella se le veía muy tierno, ella rodo los ojos y el sonrió

-Solamente aceptare si luego de que salgamos de acá me compras un helado de chocolate-dijo Bella sonriendo y el sonrió

-Acepto, te gusta el helado de chocolate?-pregunto Klaus y ella asintió

-Que pequeño es el mundo, amo el helado de chocolate-dijo él y ella sonrió

Continuaron hacia donde estaba el encargado y continuaron el papeleo, Bella dio su identificación que por casualidad de la vida la había puesto en el bolsillo del abrigo y Klaus dio su tarjeta de crédito, las llaves del auto se las dio a Bella y cuando salieron Bella tomo aire fresco

-Quiero mi helado y toma las llaves-dijo Bella y el sonrió

-Tienes miedo?-pregunto él y ella asintió

-Cómo quieres que no lo este. Ese auto es hermoso-dijo Bella y el soltó una carcajada

-Haremos un trato, lo llevo hasta la heladería y tu hasta el hotel de forks-dijo él y ella asintió

Entraron al auto y Klaus encendió la radio y puso cualquier estación

-Déjala ahí-dijo Bella y el sonrió

-Me encanta esa canción también-dijo él y ella sonrió mirándole

-A mí también-dijo y él sonrió otra vez

-Casualidad?-pregunto y Bella rio

**Guardaste todo lo que yo tiraba,  
una hoja de un árbol que recogí,  
una postal de cumpleaños que hice.**

Canto Klaus y ella sonrió y soltó una risita

**Agarrándome a recuerdos de ti y de mí,  
no duramos un año,  
somos solo una caja de souvenirs.**

Canto Bella y se sintió identificada con la canción

**Porque...  
quizás tiré de la cuerda del pánico,  
quizás tú eras feliz, yo me aburría,  
quizás quería que cambiaras,  
quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.**

Esto significó más para ti que lo que fue para mí,  
yo estaba llena de dudas, y tú creías.  
Cuanto más sigas dejándote caer,  
más sé que se ha terminado, querido.  
Somos solo una caja de souvenirs.

Cantaron al mismo tiempo y ella sonrió, mientras el cantaba la siguiente parte

**Quizás tiré de la cuerda del pánico**_**,**_**  
quizás tú eras feliz, yo me aburría,  
quizás quería que cambiaras,  
quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.**

Bella continúo la siguiente parte

**Quizás tú eras demasiado amable para mí,  
quizás me llevó demasiado tiempo marcharme,  
quizás una vez sentimos lo mismo,  
quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.  
quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.**

Ellos continuaron cantando al mismo tiempo la siguiente parte sonriendo

**Do re mi fa sol la si do,  
así es como va la cosa  
Do re mi fa sol la si do,  
así es como va la cosa.**

Quizás tiré de la cuerda del pánico_**,**_**  
quizás tú eras feliz, yo me aburría,  
quizás quería que cambiaras,  
quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.**

Bella canto la siguiente partecon más dulzura

**Quizás tú eras demasiado amable para mí,  
quizás me llevó demasiado tiempo marcharme,  
quizás una vez sentimos lo mismo,  
quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.  
quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.  
quizás soy yo a quien hay que culpar.**

Al terminar la canción ella sonrió mirando a Klaus

-Cantas bien-dijo ella alagándolo y el sonrió

-Gracias pero tu cantas más hermoso-dijo él y ella se sonrojo

Continuaron el camino escuchando canciones que de casualidad le gustaban hasta que llegaron a una heladería fuera de Seattle. Todos se quedaron mirando el auto con admiración

-No soporto esto-dijo Bella y él le miro confundido

-Que todos se nos queden mirando por el auto-dijo Bella intentando explicarse y Klaus le abrió la puerta, puso su brazo en la cintura y le susurró al oído

-Quizás se te quedan mirando porque eres muy bonita- automáticamente Bella se sonrojo pero sonrió

-Gracias pero por favor ya quiero dejar de ser color tomate por este rato-dijo ella y el rio

-No hay problema-entraron a la heladería y algunas chicas se comían a Klaus con la mirada, y los chicos a Bella. Ellos no hicieron caso e hicieron la fila para comprar el helado

-Quiero un tarro tamaño mediano de chocolate-dijo él y Bella sonrió, le encantaba comer chocolate pero Edward le decía que era malo comer mucho chocolate

Klaus pago el tarro y tomo un par de cucharas con servilletas y se sentaron en una mesa con espacio para dos. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran novios pero por ahora eran solo conocidos que se trataban como si tuvieran años de amistad

-Cuéntame de tu vida-dijo Bella antes de entrar helado a su boca y cerró los ojos por el deleite del sabor

-Como ya sabes lo que soy te contare y además me caes muy bien-dijo el después de probar el helado y Bella se sonrojo

-Soy el tercer hermano de mi familia, mi primer hermano Finn con el que siempre jugaba las luchas, mi segundo hermano Elijah con el que siempre buscaba a las chicas lindas del pueblo, mi tercera y única hermana Rebekah, el bromista de Kol es el quinto de los hijos y el pequeño de Henrik era el más pequeño y por tanto el sexto-dijo él y Bella se sorprendió

-Eran tantos?-pregunto comiendo y el asintió

-Nacimos en el siglo 10 así que eso era poco para la mayoría de las familias, nacimos en Europa pero mis padres quisieron explorar el nuevo mundo-dijo él y ella sonrió, en el otro lado de la heladería.

Más precisos en la salida del Baño, Jessica Stanley salía del baño y vio cómos muchos tipos estaban mirando la espalda de una chica con el pelo chocolate y le parecía vagamente familiar, la chica sonreía por lo que le decía el chico guapo que tiene al frente, la chica tomo un poco más de helado y su coleta se desvaneció. Ella rio y giro el rostro para hacerse la coleta otra vez y Jessica pudo verla mejor. Era Bella, todo el mundo pensaba que ella estaba triste por la partida de los Cullen pero aquí la veía con un chico más guapo que Edward, que demonios tiene esta chica para conseguir hombres lindo? Se preguntó Jessica

-Entonces, los lobos que se habían mudado junto con nosotros mataron a Henrik, yo estaba al cuidado de él, cuando lo encontré estaba desangrado, lo lleve a casa y mi padre o el que creía que lo era, que por cierto se llama Mikael. Obligo a mi madre Esther a que nos convirtiera en un arma o los enemigos de los lobos, una bruja amiga de mi madre, que también era bruja le ayudo a hacer todo, para que mi lado lobo despertara me ligaron con la doppenganger, así que tendría que matarla, con un vampiro y un lobo en la noche de luna nueva-dijo el y Bella se sorprendió

-La doppenganger existe?-pregunto Bella curiosa y emocionada y Klaus asintió

-Quiero verla!-dijo Bella emocionada y Klaus rio

-Eso no será posible, digamos que antes de salir de Mystic Falls, el lugar que Stefan nació y por casualidad fue el lugar que nuestra familia se mudó. Hice el sacrificio. Pero-dijo Klaus y se interrumpió por un carraspeo, ellos miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron con Jessica. Bella rodo los ojos cuando tomo un poco de helado y Klaus supo que ella no le caía bien

-Hola?-pregunto Klaus y Jessica sonrió coqueta

-Hola, me llamo Jessica, soy amiga de Bella-dijo ella y Klaus sonrió cuando escucho a Bella murmurar

'_**No soy amiga de zorras'**_

-Jessica!-dijo Bella con entusiasmo fingido –No sabía que estabas acá, ya sabes te hubiera invitado-dijo Bella y Jessica sonrió

-No te preocupes, no sabía que salías con otro chico-dijo Jessica y Bella sonrió

-En realidad, no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo Bella mirando a Klaus diciéndole que le siguiera la corriente

-Cariño, un mes es mucho tiempo-dijo Klaus sonriéndole y le tomo la mano en señal de que le seguiría la corriente

-Aww que tiernos. Bella debías de haberme dicho, me encanta tu abrigo-dijo Jessica diciendo la verdad, el abrigo se veía costoso

-Ves, te dije que te veías hermosa. No mentía-dijo Klaus y Bella se sonrojo y tomo un poco de helado

-Gracias-dijo Bella y Klaus sonrió, sabía que la chica no le caía bien

-Bueno, les dejo en su cita. Nos vemos mañana, un gusto-dijo ella y el sonrió

-Klaus, nos veremos mucho-dijo el sonriendo y Bella le dio un punta pie y él le miro

-Eres de acá?-pregunto Jessica

-No, soy de Europa pero me quedare un tiempo en Forks. Mi primo pequeño estudiara en la escuela, actualmente empieza mañana, espero que le trates bien-dijo él y Bella rio

-Jessica, está soltero-dijo Bella riendo y Klaus también rio

-Bueno, creo que seguiré su consejo-dijo Jessica y en ese momento sonó el celular de Klaus

-Hola Charlie-dijo Klaus y Bella sonrió

-Estamos comiendo helado, no te molesta?-dijo Klaus y Bella soltó una risita, Jessica escuchaba todo lo que decía Klaus con interés

-No, quizás la lleve en unas horas. Digamos que quiero mostrarle mi nueva residencia a Bella-dijo Klaus y Bella rio más fuerte, Jessica se sonrojo, Klaus se refería a que iban a tener relaciones?

-No te preocupes, no es que la vaya a morder, bueno no tan fuerte para dejarle una marca-dijo Klaus sonriéndole a Bella y esta soltó una risa, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado ya que Jessica estaba llegando a malas conclusiones

-Claro, antes de medianoche. En la casa, o quizás solo pasemos en la mañana a buscar los libros y ropa para que se cambie-dijo él y Bella sonrió

-Dile que por mí no hay problema en eso-dijo Bella, le estaba encantando reírse a costa de Jessica

-Bueno, Bella me dice que no tiene problema así que está decidido, se queda conmigo esta noche y claro, mañana temprano buscamos sus cosas y ella se cambia de ropa-dijo el

-Y por qué me cambiaria? Estoy perfecta y cuando llegue a casa me cambiare-dijo Bella y Klaus rio, él sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, quería que Jessica se sintiera incomoda

-Claro, iremos para allá y te avisaremos cuando lleguemos a la casa-dijo el rodando los ojos y Bella sonrió

-Yo también te quiero papi-dijo Klaus y Bella rio, Klaus colgó y miro sonriendo a Bella

-Bueno, ya escuchaste nuestros planes. Quería que fuera sorpresa-dijo él y Bella sonrió tiernamente

-Aww, amor no te pongas así. Sabes que te recomenzare muy bien esta noche al igual que tú me darás uno de esos asombrosos masajes cuando terminemos-dijo Bella y Klaus sonrió

-Claro, nos vamos?-pregunto y Bella rio

-Quiero terminar el helado-dijo Bella y el sonrió

-Te lo comes en el auto-dijo el

-Sabes que me toca conducir-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo

-Yo te lo puedo dar-dijo él y Bella rio

-Bueno, Jessica. Tenemos planes pero mañana, esta hermosura te presentara a Stefan-dijo Klaus y ella asintió sorprendida

La 'pareja' se puso de pie y Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jessica y le susurro un suertuda antes de que se separaran

-Adios Jess, nos vemos mañana-dijo Bella con el tarro de helado en sus brazos

-Claro-dijo Jessica y vio como la pareja salía y entraban al auto rojo más lujoso y se sorprendió cuando Klaus le dio las llaves a Bella y ella entraba con confianza y riendo

Cuando salieron de su vista rápidamente llamo a Lauren

-Hola?-pregunto Lauren que estaba dormida de lo agotada que estuvo la fiesta del sábado

-Acabo de hablar con el sensual nuevo novio de Bella Swan y me prometió presentarme al primo de su novio-dijo esta rápidamente

-Bella Swan? Estas enserio Jess? Esa esta como una zombi ahora que en este último mes haya cambiado no significa nada-dijo Lauren

-Si significa porque el mismo novio me dijo que tenían un mes saliendo y es más Charlie le llamo y le dijo que iban a amanecer en la nueva residencia de él, que solo iría para buscar los libros de Bella y que se cambiara de ropa-dijo Jessica rápidamente y Lauren abrió los ojos como platos

Mientras tanto en el camino

-Dios no puedo creer que hayamos hecho eso-dijo Bella riendo y Klaus también rio mientras tomaba más helado

-Pensé que no querías más-dijo Bella y el sonrió mientras le daba un poco en la boca

-El chocolate nunca es suficiente pero enserio la chica se creyó todo?-pregunto Klaus

-Probablemente en estos momentos le está diciendo a Lauren que le enviara un texto a todos los estudiantes de la escuela-dijo Bella riendo y continuaron el camino hablando de lo asombroso que era este helado

Cuando llegaron a forks Bella le miro

-Donde te quedaras?-pregunto y el sonrió

-En el nuevo hotel y no creas que te libraras, conocerás a Stefan y no bromeaba sobre que te quedes acá-dijo el riendo

-El masaje también es enserio?-pregunto Bella y él se encogió de hombros sonriendo

-Soy bueno dando masajes, especialmente de pies-dijo él y ella sonrió

-Perfecto, me duelen los pies-dijo ella y el sonrió

Bella tomo rumbo al hotel y cuando entraron la señora Stanley que era la dueña del hotel la miro sorprendida

-Cual habitación es?-pregunto Bella y el sonrió

-Déjame llamar a Stefan para saber cuál habitación es-dijo él y ella asintió, empezó a mirar alrededor y vio que la señora Stanley la miraba

-Hola- susurro Bella avergonzada

-Hola querida, que haces aquí? No deberías estar en casa?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Ah, solo ando viendo donde se quedara mi novio. Me encontré con Jess, no hace ni dos horas-dijo Bella y la señora Stanley sonrió

-Sí, estaba comprando helado. Quiere estar segura-dijo ella y Bella sonrió

-Sí, Klaus y yo estábamos comiendo helado-dijo Bella sonrojada y en un momento Klaus llego

-Cariño, ella es la madre de Jess-dijo Bella y Klaus sonrió abrazándola por detrás

-Mucho gusto, nos veremos mucho por acá-dijo Klaus en tono educado

-Y eso?-pregunto la señora Stanley

-Me quedare junto con mi primo por tiempo indefinido-dijo Klaus

-En fin, cariño que habitación es?-pregunto Bella y el sonrió

-La de Stefan es la numero 5 y la mía es la 6, pero prefiero el termino nuestro-dijo Klaus en tono bajo pero la señora Stanley le escucho y se sonrojo

-Bueno, vámonos. Adiós señora Stanley-dijo Bella en tono feliz y tomo de la mano a Klaus para ir a las habitaciones, cuando salieron de la vista de la señora Stanley se echaron a reír y Klaus abrió la puerta número cinco aun cuando reían

-Klaus, te han inyectado risa?-pregunto Stefan divertido, había escuchado lo que ellos dos hacían

-No, Bella. Él es Stefan el héroe que mato a Victoria-dijo él y Bella sonrió

-Hola!-luego le abrazo

-Hola! y eso?-pregunto Stefan contento de ver a Bella feliz

-Son las gracias por salvarme!-dijo ella entusiasmada y ya se caían bien

-Puedo preguntar porque se supone que ustedes son novios y soy primo de Klaus?-pregunto el sonriendo por la efusividad de la chica

-Es una larga historia pero te la contare-dijo Klaus sonriendo y Stefan asintió

-…-

Suficiente por hoy. Los Bella-Damon van ganando, que creen de la historia?

Pueden votar aun, todavía no he decidido

Review?

Besos,

Nel

PD: Este es el capi más largo que he escrito en mi vida 14 páginas de Word, wow


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4 –Novios?

-Entonces en resumen ustedes son novios para fastidiar a una chica llamada Jessica, le dijeron que estoy soltero, inventaron que soy su primo para calmar las apariencias y le compraste un auto aunque ella se negó, la chantajeaste con helado de chocolate. Charlie te llamo frente a Jessica y jugaron con ella. Le prometiste hacerle un masaje de pies y la señora que está afuera piensa que ustedes están teniendo relaciones –dijo Stefan divertidos y ellos asintieron

-Ah, también puede ser que el chisme este expandido por todo forks –dijo Bella riendo y unos minutos después Klaus le acompaño

-Ok, que le han dicho a Charlie? –pregunto Stefan divertido

-Digamos que le dijo y cito: ''Estamos comiendo helado, no te molesta?'' ''No, quizás la lleve en unas horas. Digamos que quiero mostrarle mi nueva residencia a Bella'' –dijo Bella divertida

-No te preocupes, no es que la vaya a morder, bueno no tan fuerte para dejarle una marca-dijo Klaus y los tres soltaron una carcajada

-Claro, antes de medianoche. En la casa, o quizás solo pasemos en la mañana a buscar los libros y ropa para que se cambie –dijo Bella y Stefan estaba que no cabía de la risa

-Bueno, Bella me dice que no tiene problema así que está decidido, se queda conmigo esta noche y claro, mañana temprano buscamos sus cosas y ella se cambia de ropa –dijo Klaus y Bella sonrió

-A que somos unos ángeles –dijo Bella divertida y Stefan negó con la cabeza

-Estuvo muy buena su bromita, enserio –dijo él y ellos sonrieron

-Yo tengo que dormir, mañana tengo escuela. Cariño donde se supone que dormiré? –pregunto Bella en tono meloso y tragándose las risas, los chicos rieron

-Amor, sabes que te debo algo –dijo Klaus y los tres rieron

-Ya, enserio donde voy a dormir –dijo Bella y Stefan sonrió

-Klaus, lleva a tu novia a dormir –dijo este y sonrieron, se pusieron a reír

-Ok, ya vámonos Bell, Stefan quiere tiempo a solas –dijo el tomándola del brazo y cargándola estilo novia

-Adiós Stefan, cuidado con las sabanas, te puedes ahogar. Nos vemos mañana –dijo Bella antes de salir

-Adiós Bella! –dijo y cerró la puerta, Klaus llevo a Bella a la habitación seis.

Cuando Klaus abrió, Bella salto de los brazos de Klaus y corrió hacia la cama matrimonial que estaba en el centro de la habitación y salto

-Dios! Que suave –dijo y Klaus empezó a reír, Bella se quitó las converse negras y Klaus se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, Bella empezó a masajear sus pies cuando se quitó las medias y Klaus rio

-Sabes que te voy a dar el masaje? –pregunto él y ella le miro confundida

-Pensé que era una broma –dijo sonrojada y el negó con la cabeza, tomo el pie de Bella y empezó a darle masajes al izquierdo

-Oh Dios!-grito Bella sorprendida por lo bueno que estaba el masaje y Klaus rio

-Ya veo que te gusta el masaje –dijo el divertido y Bella asintió

-Tus manos, Dios –dijo ella gimiendo por el masaje y se acostó en la cama, en el otro lado de la habitación Stefan reía por las reacciones de Bella y la señora Stanley se sorprendía

Klaus toco un punto del pie y Bella empezó a reír

-Ya! Klaus! Para! –dijo riendo y el empezó a reír

-No lo hare admítelo, te gusta esto –dijo el riendo y Bella asintió

-Lo admito, admito que tienes esas manos maravillosas –grito ella riendo y Klaus rio, tomo el otro pie y Bella suspiro

-Ah, Klaus te amo –dijo Bella divertida y el sonrió

-Yo también te amo, te gusta esto? –pregunto el sonriendo y ella asintió

-Por que tus pies son muy suaves? –pregunto el en voz baja y Bella se sonrojo

-No te diré –dijo ella riendo, Klaus continuo y Bella gimió, le gustaba el masaje

-Anda, dime –dijo el sonriendo y Bella tomo una de las almohadas, se la puso en la cara para que Klaus no vea el sonrojo

-Desde pequeña tengo el habito de untarles aceite de bebe, deje de hacerlo cuando llegue a forks pero cuando Edward se fue empecé a hacerlo otra vez –dijo ella riendo por el punto que Klaus había tocado y con la cara sonrojada

-Usas aceite? De cuál marca? –pregunto y Bella miro al techo

-Johnson's Baby –dijo ella en voz baja y Klaus rio

-Ya! Nunca te diré algo así. Estoy segura de que Stefan está escuchando –dijo ella y Klaus asintió

-Desgraciadamente está revolcándose de la risa –dijo Klaus y Bella se sonrojo

Luego de unas gracias a Dios por darles esas manos a Klaus, el termino de darle el masaje

-Klaus, donde aprendiste a dar esos masajes? –pregunto Bella curiosa y el sonrió

-A veces, se los daba a mi hermana –dijo él y ella asintió, bostezo y cerró los ojos

-Klaus tengo sueño –dijo ella adormilada y el asintió

-Duérmete Bell, mañana te despierto –dijo él y ella se durmió, esa noche no tuvo sueños pero si puso su rostro en el pecho de Klaus, él le acaricio el pelo y luego también se durmió para recuperar fuerzas

Ambos se despertaron con un toque en la puerta, Bella giro su rostro en la almohada y Klaus abrió la puerta

-Qué? –pregunto cuando se encontró a Stefan vestido con una camiseta negra, una cazadora negra y un jean

-No tiene Bella que ir a la escuela y buscar sus cosas? –pregunto y Klaus asintió

-Tenemos que irnos si quieres que llegue a tiempo –dijo Stefan y Klaus asintió, giro camino hacia la cama, sacudió a Bella suavemente

-Bell, vamos tienes que ir a la escuela –dijo Klaus en tono suave

-Cinco minutos más –pidió Bella y Klaus continúo sacudiéndola

-Tenemos que buscarte la ropa y los libros, no hay tiempo –dijo él y Bella se sentó, sacudió la cabeza y miro a Klaus como si quisiera matarlo

-Quiero dormir mas –pidió ella en un tono que hasta a Mikael se le rompería el corazón

-En la tarde, ahora te pones los zapatos y vas a la escuela si? –pregunto él y ella asintió, se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo a Klaus

-Adiós, Klaus –dijo ella y él le devolvió el abrazo

-Adiós, Bell. Las llaves del auto las tiene Stefan. El conducirá hasta tu casa y quiero que conduzcas hasta la escuela, si? –dijo él y Bella asintió, se separaron y empezó a caminar hasta fuera. Stefan le siguió y cuando salieron del hotel, Bella vio que no estaba tan nublado pero el clima estaba frio

Stefan abrió el auto y Bella entro, con sueño aun bostezo

-Estas bien? –pregunto Stefan y ella asintió

-Solamente es sueño, con una ducha se me quitara –dijo ella y continuaron en silencio

Cuando llegaron a casa, Bella le pidió a Stefan que se pusiera cómodo, subió las escaleras y se quitó la ropa para tomar una ducha. Luego de la ducha no sabía que ponerse así que busco la última cosa que hubiera querido.

Busco la gran maleta negra que tenía muy escondida en su closet, todo lo que le regalo la tía de Charlie estaba ahí, al parecer Bella era su única pariente más joven así que quiere mantenerla al estilo.

Saco unos pantalones blancos, una blusa que parecía de lana de rayas gruesas blancas y negras, unas bailarinas rosas y un abrigo rosa. Cerró la maleta y volvió a esconderla pero cuando se iba a poner su ropa tropezó con una madera que estaba suelta

-Mierda! –grito en voz alta y Stefan se alarmo, subió a velocidad vampírica y toco la puerta

-Estas bien? –pregunto y Bella dejo de tocarse el pie

-Sí, solo tropecé con una tabla que estaba suelta. Nada malo –dijo y empezó a ponerse las ropas, cuando se iba a poner los zapatos se acarició el pie y luego se los puso, en la caja de accesorios que le había dado su tía saco un anillo en forma de flor y un collar de un triángulo al revés. Su pelo estaba muy enredado así que se hizo una coleta, la envolvió y dejo algunos mechones sueltos. Todo esto lo había hecho en menos de veinte minutos, busco su celular y vio que eran las 7:30, las clases empiezan a las 8:00 pero al Stefan ser nuevo tienen que buscar el horario, libros y cualquier cosa que necesite. Tienen que estar a tiempo. Bella bajo las escaleras en busca de Stefan y vio que estaba en la cocina

-Que haces? –pregunto Bella al verlo de espalda a ella

-Panqueques, me di cuenta de que no habías desayunado –dijo él y Bella negó con la cabeza

-No tenías que hacerlo, enserio –dijo Bella y el sonrió mientras servía los panqueques

-Quería hacerlo –dijo él y Bella le sonrió

-Gracias –dijo antes de empezar a comer, cuando ambos terminaron recogieron todo y salieron a casa

-Señorita Swan, acá están sus llaves –dijo Stefan y Bella rio, tomo las llaves y le miro suplicante

-Qué tal si lo llevas tú? –pregunto ella y el negó con la cabeza

-Se lo prometiste a Klaus, además es tu auto, no el mío –dijo Stefan y tres personas abrieron la boca sorprendidos, Bella y Stefan entraron al auto y empezaron a conducir

-Klaus le compro un auto? –pregunto Emmett sorprendido por lo que había dicho Stefan

-Por qué no puedo leerle la mente? –pregunto Edward y Jasper no dijo nada, empezaron a correr hacia la casa donde se encontraron a todos los Cullen que faltaban

-Y? –pregunto Alice impaciente y ellos suspiraron

-Por lo que veo está muy viva, auto y ropa nueva –dijo Emmett y Alice abrió la boca sorprendida

-Tengo que ver lo de la ropa –dijo ella y Rose asintió

-Yo tengo que ver el auto –dijo ella y salieron corriendo, Esme y Carlisle se miraron entre si y Carlisle sonrió

-Síganlas, tengo que preparar todo para que pasemos una temporada aquí –dijo Carlisle y Esme les sonrió

-Tengo que organizar la casa –dijo ella y los chicos se miraron entre si y siguieron a las chicas

Mientras tanto Bella estaciono el gran auto rojo frente la oficina de administración

-Que hace ahí? –pregunto Alice y Rose se encogió de hombros, Bella salió del auto y quedaron impresionada por su vestimenta, en la otra puerta salió Stefan sonriéndole

-Entonces dormiste como un bebe? –pregunto y Bella se sonrojo

-En comparación, muy bien –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros juntándose en el camino para llegar a la oficina

-Johnson's Baby? –pregunto el divertido y Bella se sonrojo, le golpeo suavemente en el hombro

-Puedes hacer de cuenta que no escuchaste eso? –pregunto ella y el negó con la cabeza

-Estas muy bonita hoy –dijo él y Bella se sonrojo pero puso cara de fastidio

-Fue mi última opción, todas mis ropas estaban sucias. Ahora tengo que parecer una muñeca de plástico –dijo ella fastidiada y él le miro confundido

-Son un regalo, por mi cumpleaños número 18. Tengo una maleta llena de este tipo de ropa –dijo ella y Alice abrió la boca sorprendida

-Deberías usarlas. Te quedan muy lindas –dijo él y Bella suspiro

-Vamos por los horarios –dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y caminando más rápido. Cuando salieron de la vista de las chicas

-Wow –dijo Rosalie y Alice asintió

-No puedo creer que tenga ropa de marca! –dijo Alice emocionada y Rose negó con la cabeza

-Digo eso por el auto! –dijo Rose y los chicos miraron como las hermanas Cullen se miraban mal

-Que han pasado? –pregunto Jasper

-Es que Bella tiene ropa nueva y de marca y Rose solo le interesa el auto –dijo Alice y los chicos negaron con la cabeza

Emmett empezó a caminar hacia el parqueo y escucho a Jessica hablar con Lauren

-Hum, chicos? Creo que es importante que escuchen esto –dijo Emmett y todos escucharon

-Lauren te lo juro, estaban juntos comiendo helado –dijo Jessica y Lauren negó con la cabeza

-Creo que estás loca, lo pensé anoche y que haría Swan fuera de su casa a esas horas –respondió Lauren

-Ya te lo dije, estaba con Klaus y ella me dijo que eran novios! –exclamo Jessica y los hermanos Cullen miraban a Edward que estaba en shock

-No te creo –dijo Lauren negando con la cabeza

-Bueno, el primo de Klaus estudiara aquí, según me dijeron. Si él está aquí, todo es verdad –dijo Jessica y Lauren asintió, en ese momento vieron como Bella se parqueaba en el lugar de siempre. Salieron Stefan y Bella del auto y Stefan estaba riendo

-Ya! –dijo Bella divertida y todos los chicos le miraron

-Johnson's Baby, no me has contestado –dijo Stefan divertido

-Si! Dormí bien! Contento! –dijo ella con una sonrisa y el soltó una carcajada

-Ya deja de decirme así –dijo Bella sonrojada y el la abrazo por los hombros

-Está bien pero si aceptas un regalo –dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza

-Aceptas un auto pero no un regalo mío –dijo el ofendido y Bella suspiro

-Me chantajeo con comprarme una casa y además me compro helado, que darás tu –dijo ella sonriendo

-Un pastel y no les digo a todo el mundo sobre anoche–dijo él y ella sonrió

-Acepto, que tienes para darme? –pregunto ella y él sonrió

-Es una sorpresa –dijo él y Bella le miro confundida, suspiro y miro directamente hacia donde los Cullen estaban

-Soy yo o nos están observando? –pregunto ella y el negó con la cabeza también mirando

-Creo que están con sueño aun –respondió Stefan y ella suspiro, entraron a clases y todos los alumnos los veían como si fueran la nueva cosa. Los Cullen se miraron entre si

-Todo esto está muy malo –dijo Emmett y todos asintieron

-Y por qué está muy interesado en que como durmió Bella? –pregunto Jasper y las chicas se encogieron de hombros

Continuaron en silencio hasta la hora del almuerzo que se fueron hacia los árboles que estaban frente a la cafetería, todos los estudiantes hablaban sobre el chico nuevo y el nuevo look de Bella Swan

-Viste Lauren, no miento y te vas a quedar muda con lo que me dijo mi mamá esta mañana –dijo Jessica y ella le miro como si le hubieran dicho que hay mucho dinero de por medio

-Ella como sabes está atendiendo el nuevo hotel –dijo Jessica y la amiga asintió –Anoche se encontró a Bella con un chico con las mismas características de Klaus y que no salieron de ahí hasta en la mañana cuando el chico que pidió de la habitación salió con Bella y con las mismas ropas de anoche –dijo Jessica y los Cullen la miraron con la boca abierta

Jessica iba a decir más pero en ese momento llegaron Bella y Stefan a la cafetería, todo el mundo guardo silencio y ellos compraron algo de comer. Un pedazo de pizza, un poco de fruta, chocolate y jugo de manzana. Bella se le acercó un poco a Stefan y le murmuro

-Hay tanto silencio que creo que estoy traumada de por vida –lo dijo con una sonrisa y él se puso a reír

-Te trauma esto y Klaus siendo amable no? –dijo él y Bella le miro confundida

-Olvidemos eso –dijo él y ella asintió

-Tenemos dos opciones, solos o con las chismosas de Jessica y Lauren y claro disfrutar un poco. Cual eliges? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia, el miro a Bella y miro hacia atrás donde todo el mundo los miraba

-Creo que un poco de diversión no es malo –dijo el sonriendo y Bella asintió, tomo su bandeja, Stefan la de él y caminaron en dirección a Jessica y Lauren

-Que quiere decir eso de diversión? –pregunto Rosalie y todos se encogieron de hombros

-Hola! –dijo Bella en tono entusiasmado y feliz mientras se sentaban

-Hola Bella como estas? Y quien es él? –pregunto Jessica y Bella sonrió

-Muy bien gracias y tú? Este es Stefan Salvatore, el primo de Klaus –dijo Bella sonriendo, Jessica y Lauren se miraron entre si

-Hola, ustedes son? –pregunto Stefan sonriendo mientras tomaba una manzana

-Ellas son Jessica y Lauren –dijo Bella distraída mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate entre sus manos

-Mucho gusto –dijo él y ellas sonrieron como bobas, las chicas no se dieron cuenta pero los Cullen si, vieron como Stefan le daba un pequeño golpe con el pie y Bella sonreía

-Bueno, mucho gusto. En realidad pensé que Bella estaba mintiendo –dijo Lauren y Bella la miro como si estuviera ofendida

-Cómo crees Lauren. Todo lo que te dijo Jessica es verdadero, además saben que no soy buena mentirosa –dijo Bella divertida luego de comer un poco de chocolate

-Sí, lo sé pero el nivel de un novio nuevo no lo creía –dijo Lauren y los Cullen abrieron la boca sorprendidos

-Pues créelo, si supieras lo que hicieron anoche lo creerías –dijo Stefan riendo y Bella le golpeo suavemente el brazo

-Si? Que hicieron? –pregunto ella con interés y Bella sonrió

-Cosas privadas de pareja, verdad Stefan? –dijo ella sonriendo y el soltó una carcajada

Continuaron comiendo en silencio hasta que el móvil de Bella sonó y ella reviso. Era un mensaje, cuando ella lo leyó empezó a reír como loca

-Qué? –preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, Bella negó con la cabeza y le mostro el celular a Stefan que también empezó a reír, giraron la cabeza y empezaron a buscar a alguien

-Pasa algo? –pregunto Jessica y Bella negó con la cabeza

-No es nada, cierto Stefan? –dijo ella y Stefan asintió

-Chicas, saben que Stefan ha viajado por todo el mundo? –pregunto Bella y las chicas le miraron sorprendidas. Bella se puso de pie y les sonrió

-Voy al baño, Stefan ya sabes –dijo ella sonriendo y el asintió

Ella empezó a caminar en dirección al baño pero giro para salir a los jardines, más precisos al jardín donde los Cullen podían escucharla

-Dónde estás? –pregunto ella divertida y los Cullen miraron en dirección donde estaba Bella

-No deberías de estar haciendo algo más productivo, no sé. Que tal trabajando o no se durmiendo –dijo ella y se escuchó una risa detrás de ella

-Me gusta más eso, te molesta? –pregunto un acento europeo y Alice les hizo señas para que supieran que él era Klaus

-Para nada pero que has hecho, un poco más y se me salen las lágrimas de la risa –dijo Bella riendo y Klaus hizo lo mismo

-Lo siento. No te molesto más en la escuela si me dejas ver algo –dijo el sonriendo y Bella le miro suspicazmente

-Qué? –pregunto y el sonrió

-Quítate el zapato –dijo él y Bella abrió la boca sorprendida

-Que has dicho? –pregunto divertida y el rio

-Lo que has escuchado, quítate el zapato –dijo él y Bella empezó a reír

-Por qué quieres que me quite el zapato. Ya sé! Eres traficante de pies –dijo ella riendo y el negó con la cabeza

-Quiero comprobar algo –dijo él y Bella asintió

-No me lo puedo quitar de pie, me caeré y se manchara el pantalón y si no lo has notado es blanco –dijo ella y el asintió, la tomo entre brazos y Bella soltó un gritito

-Arre caballo! –dijo ella soltando una carcajada y él también lo hizo

-Listo, quítate el zapato –dijo el manteniéndola entre sus brazos y Bella se sonrojo

-Dios, si no fuera porque eres lindo hace tiempo te hubiera desfigurado esa sonrisita de suficiencia –dijo ella y el soltó una carcajada

-Lo se amorcito –dijo él y cuando Bella se quitó el zapato le miro confundida

-Y ahora? –pregunto ella y el sonrió, el brazo que estaba sosteniendo sus piernas la bajo hasta tenerla al nivel de los pies de Bella

-Siguen suaves –dijo el sorprendido y Bella se sonrojo

-Que esperabas, que de la noche a la mañana se le quiten la suavidad? –pregunto ella sarcástica divertida

-Te lo has ganado –dijo él y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en los pies pero con cuidado de que no caiga

Ella empezó a reír, mantenía los ojos cerrados pero escucho un movimiento en los árboles y dejo de reír

-Qué pasa? –pregunto Klaus y Bella se apretó más a el

-Hay alguien en los arboles –dijo ella asustada y el sonrió, tomo el zapato y se lo puso de vuelta, la puso de pie y la miro a los ojos

-Eso no se queda así, tienes que ir a clases. No queremos que Charlie se ponga furioso y no te deje pasar otra noche como la de anoche –dijo él y Bella soltó una carcajada y le miro con una ceja alzada

-Planeas más noches como la de anoche? –pregunto ella divertida y él le acaricio un poco del pelo suelto que tenia

-Claro, digamos que es divertido –dijo el encogiéndose de hombros

-Aww, amor estas admitiéndolo –dijo ella divertida dándole un abrazo y los Cullen se miraron entre si

-Si pero vete a clases, además no dejes que nadie toque esos pies –dijo él y Bella rio

-Nadie. Te lo juro por la memoria de Vicky –dijo ella riendo y el rio

-Adiós Bell –dijo él y Bella empezó a caminar hacia la escuela

-Adiós Klausy –dijo ella divertida y el la miro con la boca abierto. Ella rio y entro a la escuela finalmente

-Saben, escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación –dijo Klaus divertido mirando hacia los arboles donde estaban los Cullen

-Por lo menos tengan la decencia de salir –dijo el cuándo los chicos no salieron, la primera en salir fue Alice, luego Rose y al final Emmett, Jasper y Edward

-Faltan dos. Donde están Carlisle y Esme? –pregunto Klaus con curiosidad

-Están en la casa –respondió Alice y el asintió, empezó a caminar alrededor de los chicos

-Pregunta: Que hacen aquí? –dijo Klaus y Rose suspiro

-Vivimos en forks –respondió y el sonrió negando con la cabeza pero aún continuaba caminando alrededor

-Mala respuesta, dejaron de vivir acá en septiembre –dijo el con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Siempre nos vamos y volvemos algún problema? –pregunto Edward furioso

-Sí, hay uno. Ponen a Isabella en peligro –dijo él y Edward le miraba como si quisiera matarlo

-Mira quien habla el vampiro más poderoso de la historia. Además que te importa Isabella? –dijo Edward y Klaus sonrió

-Corrección: Único vampiro poderoso, además no soy todo vampiro también soy lobo. Me importa Isabella más que ustedes –dijo el mirando a Edward a los ojos

-Bella nos importa demasiado –dijo Emmett y Klaus sonrió

-Tanto les importa para dejarla sola y con una vampira al asecho –dijo el mirando a Edward

-No sabíamos que Victoria volvería –dijo el cómo escusa

-Pero tampoco sabias que yo estaría aquí –dijo Klaus sonriéndole en respuesta

-Y que te importa Bella? –pregunto Jasper otra vez

-Digamos que Isabella, es alguien muy importante para mí. Creo que Edward escucho lo que le dijo a Jessica –dijo Klaus y él le miro furioso

-No puede ser. Son novios? –dijo y pregunto Alice y Klaus asintió

-Ya lo saben, no los quiero cerca de mi novia. Si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer –dijo el yéndose por los bosques

-No puede ser cierto –dijo Emmett y Edward asintió

-Tiene razón, ayer Bella le dijo a Jessica que eran novios, recuerden lo que dijo Lauren de novio nuevo y lo que le dijo Bella antes de entrar a clases. Amor. –dijo Edward devastado

-Puede ser una mentira –dijo Alice y Edward negó con la cabeza

-Todos sabemos que Bella no es buena mentirosa –dijo él y todos asintieron

-Que haremos? –pregunto Jasper y todos se encogieron de hombros

-Solo se me ocurre que Edward le haga idea a Bella de que Klaus es malo para ella –dijo Rose y todos le miraron sorprendidos

-Bella es buena para Edward y además aunque el tal Klaus sea sexy no me cae bien –dijo ella y Alice asintió

-Tienes razón. Es sexy –dijo Alice y los chicos le miraron confundidos

No se habían dado cuenta que hablaron hasta el final de las clases, cuando salieron los chicos ellos fueron para el auto y Bella miro a Stefan sonriente

-Qué te parece? –pregunto emocionada y el sonrió

-Es genial, los chismes son los mejores –dijo él y Bella le miro con una cara de Enserio?

-Enserio? –pregunto y negó con la cabeza

-Ahora todos los chismes son sobre ti –dijo ella y luego empezaron a reír

Bella entro en el auto y salieron de la escuela

Mientras tanto en Mystic Falls

-Damon, no has encontrado nada de Stefan? –pregunto Elena en tono triste

-Según lo que he buscado, Stefan ha estado casi en todos los estados excepto en dos –dijo Damon y Elena le miro confundida

-Washington y Florida –dijo él y Elena le miro confundida

-Y cómo haremos? –pregunto ella y el sonrió

-Alaric y tú irán a Florida, buscaran en todos los pueblos. Todos los lugares posibles, yo buscare en Washington –respondió Damon

-Tu solo? –pregunto Elena temerosa y Damon se encogió de hombros

-Ustedes son humanos, yo no –respondió el y ella asintió

-Cuando iremos? –pregunto Elena

-En una semana –dijo el

-Por qué tan lejos? –le miro Elena frustrada

-Digamos que tienen que haber pasado una temporada en un lugar y además hay que arreglar todo en caso de que tengas que escapar –respondió el y ella asintió

-En una semana nos vamos a separar y buscar a Stefan –dijo ella y Damon asintió

No sabía por qué pero sentía que ese viaje iba a cambiar su vida

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-**

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy**

**No es tan largo como el anterior pero tiene muchas palabras**

**Que creen del capítulo?**

**Bella-Klaus tiene 8 votos!**

**Bella-Damon tiene 13 votos! **

**Pero aún pueden votar, junto con sus reviews**

**Las que no tienen cuenta, cualquier pregunta me las pueden hacer por twitter que está en mi perfil y las que tienen por DM**

**La ropa está en el blog que está en mi perfil**

**RECUERDEN AUN NO HE DECIDIDO!**

**ME DEJAS REVIEW?**

**Gracias por leer, **

**Besos**

**Nel**

**PD: Actualizo por orden! Luego de esta continua el secreto mejor guardado de Bella, luego Verdades muy prontas y luego esta**


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5- Suerte?

En el camino al hotel de forks, Stefan le hizo a Bella preguntas al azar

-Color favorito?-pregunto el joven Salvatore y ella sonrió mientras conducía

-Antes tenía un color favorito por día pero ahora solamente me encanta el azul-dijo ella y el vio que era una ternurita

-Por qué te gusta el azul?-pregunto él y Bella se encogió de hombros

-No sé, siempre me han dicho que me queda bien. Tenía mi habitación en florida de un azul cielo y se veía hermoso, muchas ropas de color azul. En resumen, muchas cosas azul-dijo ella y el asintió

-Comida favorita?-pregunto el

-Helado de chocolate-respondió sin dudar

-Eso es postre favorito-dijo el divertido y ella puso los ojos en blanco

-Me gusta lo simple, espagueti, lasaña. En resumen todo lo que sea de pasta es mi favorito-dijo ella y el asintió

-Música favorita?-pregunto él y ella sonrió con confianza

-Me gusta el estilo de Gabrielle Aplin, también me gusta Ed Sheeran, One Direction, Muse-dijo ella y el asintió

-Color favorito?-le pregunto a Stefan y él le miro confundida

-Qué?-pregunto él y ella sonrió

-Quieres saber sobre mí y no sé nada sobre ti-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, Stefan sonrió

-Me gusta el color café-dijo él y ella sonrió casi llegando al hotel

-Por qué?-pregunto y él sonrió

-Me recuerda a Elena, al pelo de ella también y según Damon, nuestra madre tenía ese mismo color de pelo, pienso que me acerca más a ella-dijo él y Bella estaciono el auto

-Quien es Elena y también Damon y que paso con tu madre?-pregunto y el suspiro

-Te cuento dentro, vienes?-pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza

-No me siento bien, iré a dormir-dijo ella y el la miro preocupado

-Segura que estas bien? Si quieres te llevo-dijo preocupado y ella sonrió

-No es tan malo, ni que me fuera a morir-dijo divertida y el asintió

-Stefan sal, quiero llegar a casa-dijo ella divertida y el asintió

-Cualquier cosa...-empezó el y ella termino la oración

-Los llamo-dijo y el asintió, salió del auto y con un gesto de la mano Bella condujo para ir a su casa

Stefan camino hacia el hotel y entro a su habitación donde se encontró a Klaus tomando wiski

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Stefan y Klaus sonrió

-Se me acabo el wiski, donde esta Bella?-pregunto él y Stefan asintió mientras dejaba los libros en la mesa de noche

-Dijo que no se sentía bien que iría a dormir-dijo Stefan y Klaus le miro preocupado

-Por qué no te fuste con ella?-pregunto y Stefan suspiro

-Esa era mi intención pero me dijo varias veces que estaba bien-dijo él y Klaus asintió mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación

-A dónde vas?-pregunto él y Klaus sonrió

-Iré a cuidarla, los Cullen están aquí-dijo él y Stefan le miro sorprendido, asintió y Klaus tomo su camino

Mientras tanto cuando Isabella llego a su casa, dejo sus libros en el sofá y subió a su habitación, busco su toalla, se quitó su ropa y entro al baño, busco su shampoo de fresas y primero empezó a lavarse el pelo

En la casa de los Cullen, Alice tenía una visión sobre Bella que estaría sola en casa, así que aprovecharon ella y Edward para pedir perdón

Klaus entro a la casa y escucho el sonido de la ducha, así que se quedó abajo, no quisiera encontrar a Bella en una mala situación, sintió como el aroma a fresas aumentaba, como duro un rato sintiendo el agua sobre su piel y luego cerraban la llave, se escucharon unos movimientos hasta que abrió la puerta y entro a su habitación, duro un rato más y salió, bajo lentamente las escaleras para ir a la cocina pero se devolvió al ver a alguien en el salón

-Hola amor-dijo Klaus detrás de ella y ella salto del miedo, el la sostuvo al ver que iba a caer y la giro para que viera que era el

-Klaus! Oh Dios pensé que alguien había entrado a robar-dijo ella abrazándose a él pero el corazón continuaba con su carrera desenfrenada, el la abrazo y le acaricio el pelo mojado

-Cálmate cariño solamente soy yo-dijo el asustado ya que el corazón no se calmaba, luego de unos minutos volvió a su carrera normal

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto ella abrazándose a el

-Stefan me dijo que te sentías mal, vengo a cuidarte-respondió el y ella se separó de el para caminar a la cocina

-Enserio no es nada, solo me duele el estómago y un poco la cabeza, en un rato se quita-dijo ella y el asintió, distinguió que ella usaba una blusa azul que le quedaba ancha y unos pantalones deportivos grises, iba descalza, camino hacia la cocina de donde había un kit de primeros auxilios y saco una pastilla de omeprazol y una tylenol**

-Qué harás?-pregunto él y ella sonrió

-Me tomare esto que me quitara el dolor y dormiré un poco, eres libre de irte cuando quieras-dijo ella y el asintió. Ella se tomó el medicamento con un poco de agua y luego antes de subir le dio un beso en la mejilla a Klaus

-Adiós Klaus-dijo pensando que él se iría pero Klaus hizo lo contrario, la cargo en la posición que estaba acunada como un bebe y subió a la habitación de Bella a su velocidad vampírica, cuando llegaron Bella soltó una risita

-Podemos hacerlo otra vez?-pregunto y él sonrió

-Cuando duermas, además si estas mejor cuando despiertes iremos a dar una vuelta-dijo y Bella asintió adormilada

El la acomodo en la cama pero ella murmuro entre sueños

-Duerme también conmigo-Klaus soltó una carcajada bajita pero le hizo caso, arropo a Bella con la misma manta de ayer y ella sonrió cuando se acostó junto a ella, puso su cabeza en su pecho y murmuro

-Eres tan caliente-el soltó una risita y le acaricio el pelo

-Para cuando te peines te dolerá-dijo y ella asintió, su respiración se hizo más ligera y el la observo por unos minutos

Ella era hermosa, no como una súper modelo, sino con una belleza natural. Una que no necesitaba maquillaje para demostrarla, tenía una personalidad muy linda pero problemas con su ego y muy tímida. Ella era un poco parecida a su amiga de la infancia Anabelle. Tímida pero hermosa, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse escucho un ruido fuera de la habitación, con cuidado salió del agarre de Bella y salió a observar, cuando sintió el aroma de un frio gruño

-No pueden dejarla tranquila-murmuro furioso pero en un tono bajo para no despertar a Bella

-Ella es mía -gruño Edward en voz alta y Klaus le miro mal

-Si fuera tuya nunca le hubieras dejado, te lo advierto Cullen, le haces daño y te arrepientes de tu vida-dijo Klaus en tono amenazante

-Bella lo impediría-dijo Alice defendiendo a su hermano y Klaus rio en voz baja

-La última vez que me hablo de ustedes, lo hizo demostrando el odio que ella podía guardar-dijo y los hermanos Cullen se miraron entre si

-Estas mintiendo-dijo Alice y el negó con la cabeza

-Piensa lo que quieras, ahora estaría muy contento de que se fueran de aquí-dijo Klaus y Edward negó con la cabeza

-No me iré-dijo el en tono desafiante y Klaus camino hasta estar frente a frente de el

-Te vas o te juro que no quedara rastro de ti, Edward Anthony-dijo Klaus en el tono más amenazante que ha usado y los hermanos Cullen se estremecieron

-Esto no se quedara así-dijo el chico Cullen antes de irse

-Adiós Edward-dijo Klaus sonriendo y luego añadió -Adiós Alice-ella le miro furiosa

Klaus sonrió y subió para ir a recostarse junto con Isabella

Mientras tanto en Mystic Falls

-Elena, supéralo. Klaus no volverá y Stefan tampoco-dijo Bonnie y ella negó con la cabeza

-El volverá, lo sé-dijo ella mientras sacaba de la caja el nuevo teléfono celular que había comprado, un Samsung Galaxy Young, todo era nuevo. Hasta el número ya que con tantos accidentes ya no podía sacar un duplicado del número de teléfono

-Elena, si él quisiera volver hace tiempo lo hubiera dicho-intento la bruja razonar con la humana

-No! Yo lo sé-dijo Elena y empezó a recordar el número que Katherine le había dado hace unos días cuando estuvo en un salón de belleza con Caroline

_-Este número telefónico te puede hacer mucho bien, solo recuerda no usarlo con un numero conocido-dijo ella cuando la rubia estaba cortándose el pelo y Elena había ido a buscar algo de beber en la cafetería del frente_

-Elena! Me estas escuchando?-pregunto la pelinegra a ver que su amiga no hacía nada

Elena estaba pensando una y otra vez lo que Katherine le dijo, era muy probable que fuera para contactar a Stefan ya que después de eso le dijo que si ella no lo tendría, que luche por lo de ella. Bonnie estaba furiosa pero a la vez con miedo ya que Elena tenía cinco minutos así, tomo la decisión de llamar a Damon

-Que paso Sabrina?-pregunto Damon al contestar el teléfono, mientras estaba tomando brandy en el Mystic Grill

-Damon? Estoy preocupada, Elena tiene cinco minutos sin moverse ni nada-dijo ella preocupada, Damon salió rápido del Grill y cuando estuvo fuera corrió hacia la casa de los Gilbert

-Que paso?-pregunto al entrar a la casa

-No sé, estábamos hablando y ella empezó a sacar el teléfono de la caja y luego se quedó así-dijo ella, Damon asintió y le toco el brazo

-Elena? Estas bien?-pregunto el pero Elena solo pensaba en las palabras que la doppenganger le dijo

_-Si el ya no es mío, espero que luches por lo que es tuyo-dijo ella antes de salir de la cafetería y dejar a una confundida Elena_

-Dios-murmuro Elena un rato después de que Damon le hablara por primera vez

-Qué?-preguntaron el vampiro y la bruja al mismo tiempo

-Stefan-susurro ella

-Que con Stefan?-pregunto Damon y ella se puso de pie y corrió hacia su habitación, los seres supernaturales o los amigos de Elena le siguieron

Elena busco en sus fotos y recuerdos, saco el papel y vio lentamente el número telefónico, Damon al verlo pregunto

-Qué es eso?-Elena les miro y no contesto nada sino que bajo a buscar su teléfono y empezó a marcar los números

Damon y Bonnie le siguieron otra vez y vieron como ella se sentaba y lo ponía en alta voz, sonó el primer pitido, luego dos y al tercer le tomaron

-Hola? Klaus? Le paso algo a Bella?-pregunto Stefan preocupado y los chicos se miraron entre si

-Si es una broma por favor no estoy de ánimos-dijo el fastidiado y Bonnie golpeo amistosamente el brazo de Elena

-N-no soy yo, Elena-dijo ella asustada y por el otro lado de la línea se encontraba un Stefan sorprendido

-Elena? Como conseguiste este número?-pregunto el interesado

-Katherine me lo dio-dijo ella simplemente

-Si? En fin que quieres?-pregunto él y Elena se vio herida

-Dónde estás? Estas bien? Estas con Klaus? Quien es Bella?-pregunto ella rápidamente y Stefan suspiro

-No diré dónde estoy, si estoy bien, si también estoy con Klaus, Bella es una chica-respondió el y Damon se vio sorprendido por su ultima respuesta

-Tu novia?-pregunto asustada Elena y se escuchó una risa

-No, de Klaus, bueno mienten sobre diciendo que son novios-dijo el riendo y todos se vieron confundidos

-Stefan?-pregunto ella

-Si?-solamente respondió el

-Tienes tu humanidad encendida?-pregunto ella

-Sí, Elena la tengo encendida desde ayer-dijo él y Bonnie al igual que Damon se miraron entre si

-Volverás?-pregunto ella y el suspiro

-No se Elena-dijo el

-Pero si tienes tu humanidad encendida significa que no tienes la compulsión de Klaus-dijo ella rápidamente

-No es sobre eso, Klaus es mi amigo además que haría allá?-dijo él y Elena contuvo las ganas de llorar

-Estar conmigo-respondió en voz baja y Stefan suspiro

-Elena, sé que besaste a Damon, la pregunta es a cuál de los dos quieres contigo-dijo él y Elena cerró los ojos herida

-Te quiero a ti-dijo ella en voz baja

-Elena, la última vez dijiste que me querías a mí y besaste a Damon. Que quieres que piense, estoy bien aquí, Damon te hará feliz que más quieres-dijo él y Damon vio como a Elena se le salían las lagrimas

-Klaus te tiene atado a ti?-pregunto ella con voz ronca

-No, si se lo pido puedo irme pero estoy bien aquí, estoy junto a humanos y tomo sangre de ellos sin matarlos, ya tengo control Elena-dijo el

-Me quieres?-pregunto ella

-Sabes que si Elena, pero Damon te hará bien. Además sé que lo quieres-dijo él y ella limpio las lágrimas de tus ojos

-Estas hiriendo a personas?-pregunto ella

-No al contrario, gracias a una encontré mi humanidad y puedo controlarme-dijo el pensando en Bella

-Esa persona te hace feliz?-pregunto ella

-Es muy divertida, y si estar riendo junto a esa persona es hacerme feliz entonces si-dijo el sonriendo

-Stefan alguna vez me amaste?-pregunto ella herida

-Sí, aun te sigo amando pero la pregunta sería Elena, alguna vez me amaste?-dijo él y Elena asintió aunque el no pudo verla

-Sí, y aun te amo-dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas, a Damon le pareció un poco difícil pero vio que no le dolía que Elena amara a Stefan, sino que le hacía feliz por su hermano

-Stefan vuelve-suplico ella y Stefan suspiro mientras tomaba un poco de wiski

-No puedo, aunque Klaus me deje irme no puedo-dijo él y Elena suspiro para calmar sus lagrimas

-Por qué no?-pregunto ella

-Porque amas a Damon y no puedo soportar eso-dijo él y suspiro

-Elena, tengo que irme-dijo y ella asintió

-Está bien, pero puedes hacerme un favor?-pregunto ella

-Si-solamente fue la respuesta de el

-No te olvides de mí-dijo ella y colgó el teléfono para poder derrumbarse en lágrimas

Bonnie rápidamente fue a abrazar a su amiga y Damon vio como Elena sufría, sabía que no quería a Elena como quiso a Katherine, sino era como un amor fraternal, antes estaba confundido pero ahora lo tiene todo claro, no amaba a Elena y pensaba que su corazón estaba reservado para alguien más.

Mientras tanto en forks, Stefan estaba llorando en silencio mientras tomaba wiski, recordó que tenía que darle un regalo a Bella, suspiro para luchar contra las lágrimas. Sabía que había hecho lo mejor, no podía volver a un pueblo donde supiera que su novia tenía sentimientos por su hermano, limpio sus lágrimas y tomo por última vez wiski y salió de la habitación para llegar a Seattle.

En casa de Bella, Klaus despertó y escucho como Bella murmuraba en voz baja, agudizo su audición y escucho

-No, quiero sol-dijo ella y el rio en tono bajo para no despertarla

Miro en el reloj y vio que eran las cinco de la tarde, busco su celular y llamo a Charlie

-Jefe Swan-fue el único saludo que escucho de el

-Hola Charlie-dijo el animado y por el otro lado de la línea Charlie se vio confundido por el cambio de humor del hibrido

-Que paso?-pregunto el asustado

-Nada, solo pedía permiso para salir con tu pequeña-dijo él y Charlie hizo un gesto que hizo que se removiera su bigote

-Ya la hiciste tu novia así que me molestaría eso, además en que va eso?-pregunto él y Klaus rio en voz baja

-Es una broma, nos encontramos a una chica llamada Jessica Stanley y Bella le dijo que yo era su novio, al parecer no se llevan bien-dijo él y Charlie asintió

-Es la hija de la más chismosa del pueblo y de tal palo tal astilla-dijo él y Klaus asintió

-Entonces puedo llevarla?-pregunto él y Charlie suspiro

-A donde la llevarías?-pregunto y Klaus hizo un gesto de confusión

-No sé, quizás a cenar-dijo él y Charlie rio

-Bella no es de esas, ni siquiera le gusta usar ropa ostentosa porque dice que se ve horrenda-dijo el divertido y Klaus suspiro

-Que me recomiendas?-pregunto sin ánimos ya

-A Bella le gusta ir a los bolos, aunque no sepa jugar le divierte-dijo él y Klaus asintió sonriendo

-Qué casualidad, soy muy bueno en eso-dijo él y Charlie sonrió

-Solamente hazla feliz, no quiero que sufra. Además cuando andaba con Cullen, sentía que era muy sobreprotegida, por todo armaban un problema-dijo él y Klaus asintió

-Sobre eso, están aquí y en busca de Bella-dijo Klaus y Charlie abrió los ojos como platos

-Qué?!-dijo furiosamente en voz alta y todos los de la comisaria les vieron sorprendidos

-Fui a verla a la escuela esta mañana y los vi espiándola, además hace un rato estaban aquí-dijo él y Charlie estaba rojo de la furia

-Eso hijos...-empezó pero Klaus le callo

-No te preocupes, le hacen daño y les mato-dijo él y Charlie asintió más calmado

-Gracias-dijo él y Klaus asintió

-Nos vemos, tengo que buscar algo hermoso para la hermosa-dijo el pensando en ir a una tienda a comprarle algo para la ocasión y Charlie rio

-Muy al fondo de su closet hay una maleta negra, ahí Bella tiene mucha ropa nueva y muy linda, mi tía se las regalo de cumpleaños pero Bella no la usa porque dice que parece que ira a un circo-dijo Charlie y Klaus asintió

-Lo tengo captado, gracias Charlie-dijo él y Charlie colgó el teléfono

Klaus observo como Bella sonreía en sueños y le causo ternura, busco donde Charlie le dijo y encontró la gran maleta negra, la abrió en el suelo ya que si lo hacía en la cama Bella se daría cuenta y empezó a buscar ropa, según algunas chicas le decían que tenía un gran sentido de la moda así que busco el mejor conjunto que podía usar. Encontró de todo, jeans, shorts, vestidos, trajes de baño, tops, blusas, abrigos, bufandas, blusas ombligueras*** también y cinturones. Eligio un conjunto que pensó que le quedaría hermoso a Bella y la despertó

-Bell-dijo él y escucho un quejido

-Si?-dijo ella en voz baja y el rio

-Levántate vaga, vamos a pasear-dijo Klaus y ella se levantó y le miro furiosa

-No soy vaga-dijo ella y el rio, le dio un beso en la frente

-Ya estas mejor?-pregunto él y ella asintió sonriendo

-Ya te dije que no era nada-dijo y él sonrió

-Iré a prepararte algo de tomar, te pones la ropa que te deje. No me vengas a decir que no te ves bien-dijo él y ella asintió, el salió de la habitación

Bella se quitó la ropa que tenía y se puso el short negro y la blusa color blanca, mangas largas que Klaus le había dejado, antes de ponerse los zapatos negros, volvió con su hábito, saco el pote de Johnson's Baby que tenía bajo la cama y se la puso

-Huelo aceite de bebe!-dijo Klaus en voz alta y Bella rio, se puso los zapatos otra vez y empezó a desenredar el pelo, no estaba tan enredado ya que estaba húmedo, tomo la secadora de pelo, le dio un poco de forma y lo dejo suelto, bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina donde se encontró a Klaus preparando chocolate

-Sabes? Me moriré del frio con esta ropa-dijo ella y el negó con la cabeza

-Nuestra especie tiene la ventaja de controlar el clima, así que será una noche estilo florida-dijo él y ella le sonrió

-Sabes, no continuamos hablando anoche-dijo él y ella asintió sonriendo

-Continuamos hoy, claro si quieres-dijo ella y el asintió sonriendo, tomaron su chocolate y luego se pusieron de pie

-Me permite señorita?-pregunto el ofreciendo su brazo y ella soltó un risita

-Claro amable caballero-dijo ella tomando el brazo, caminaron tomados por los brazos hasta el auto donde Bella le dio las llaves del auto, él le sonrió y abrió su puerta, ella se sonrojo y entro

Klaus entro por la otra parte, la del conductor y acelero para llegar a Seattle.

Alice tuvo una visión donde estaba Bella en Seattle riendo, más precisos en una pista de bolos. Les comunico a sus hermanos y todos fueron allá, corriendo.

Cuando llegaron a Seattle Klaus se puso serio

-Qué pasa?-pregunto Bella y el suspiro

-Los Cullen están en forks-dijo él y ella le miro como si esperara una noticia muy importante

-Y?-pregunto y el la miro con cara de enserio

-Vienen por ti-dijo y ella se encogió de hombros

-Que les quede muy claro que los odio, no me importa porque vengan, estoy feliz así y no lo arruinaran-dijo ella y el sonrió

-Estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo él y Bella le apretó la mano sonriendo

-Le dije a Edward para que te dejara en paz que somos novios, además Charlie se enteró-dijo él y ella rio

-Mejor, no me molesta-dijo ella y el asintió

-Ahora, donde me llevaras?-pregunto y él sonrió

-Sorpresa-dijo cuándo estaciono en la pista de bolos y ella abrió la boca sorprendida

-Enserio?!-chillo emocionada y el asintió, ella le abrazo y le chillo

-Te amo!-el rio y salió del auto, abrió la puerta de Bella y ella le abrazo con más comodidad

-Gracias-le dijo y el sonrió

-Dáselas a Charlie, yo te iba a llevar a cenar-dijo él y ella sonrió

-Vamos a dentro?-pregunto él y ella asintió

-Deberíamos de llamar a Stefan, esta solo-dijo ella y el asintió mientras le llamaba

-Hola?-pregunto un Stefan en el centro comercial

-Stefan? Dónde estás?-pregunto Klaus

-En Seattle estoy comprando cosas-dijo él y Klaus asintió

-Estamos en una pista de bolos en el centro de la ciudad, Bella quiere que vengas-dijo él y Stefan asintió mientras la señorita que tenía en frente envolvía el regalo

-Claro, dile que iré en un rato-dijo y el asintió y colgó, miro a Bella

-Dijo que viene en un rato, está comprando cosas acá-dijo él y ella asintió

Cuando entraron al local, vieron que no había muchas personas al ser Lunes pero estaba casi lleno, Klaus camino junto a Bella en busca de unos zapatos

-Que talla?-pregunto el encargado viendo descaradamente a Bella

-Siete y medio-dijo Bella tomando la mano de Klaus y él sonrió

-Nueve-dijo él y el encargado asintió, cuando volvió los hizo con unos negros y unos azules, los azules se los entregó a Klaus y a Bella los negros

-Creo que te combinaran-dijo el encargado y le guiño un ojo, ella sonrió

-Gracias, amor que crees?-pregunto ella mirando a Klaus

-Te ves hermosa como sea-dijo él y puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Bella, caminaron hasta encontrar un asiento vacío

Klaus fue el primero en quitarse los zapatos y ponerse los suyos, Bella por su parte duro un rato quitándose sus zapatos y luego acaricio sus pies

-Bell, pásame tu pie-dijo él y Bella sonrió

-No-dijo ella divertida y el rio

-Ven cenicienta, tengo que comprobar que eres la princesa-dijo él y Bella soltó una risita

-Claro, pero usted es el príncipe?-pregunto ella y el asintió

Bella le paso su pie izquierdo y el lentamente puso su zapato, luego el otro

-Veo que usted es mi princesa-dijo él y ella sonrió

-No valen, son de mi talla, hay muchas princesas con esa talla-dijo ella y el sonrió, se puso de pie y la ayudo

-Vamos a ver qué tan buena eres-dijo él y Bella camino lentamente hacia donde estaban las bolas, miro los números y encontró una con el nueve color azul y la tomo

-Bell, puedes con esa?-pregunto él y ella asintió, se puso en posición y cuando lanzo la bola se fue por el lado derecho y no golpeo ninguna

-Este juego es una mentira!-dijo exasperantemente Bella y Klaus rio mientras caminaba hacia ella

-Amor, tienes que relajarte, veamos-dijo y tomo una de quince libras color negra, hizo posición y la bola rápidamente derribo tres pinos

-Ves?-dijo él y ella cruzo sus brazos

-Tú eres un experto-dijo ella y él sonrió mientras se acercaba y tomaba una de nueve libras

-Ven acá-dijo y ella lo hizo hasta estar muy cerca de él, la giro para que su espalda este en el pecho de él y ella soltó una risita, le puso la bola en su mano y ella la sostuvo firme

-Ahora primero harás la colocación, luego los cuatro pasos y lanzaras. Pero primero vas a respirar lentamente-dijo él y ella asintió, hizo lo que le dijo y cuando iba a lanzar el apoyo el brazo en el de ella y le dio más velocidad

Cuando la bola llego derribo cuatro pinos y ella abrió la boca sorprendida, giro para ver a Klaus que le sonreía y le abrazo

En el otro lado del local estaban entrando los Cullen, que fueron a buscar unos zapatos y buscaron un lugar cerca de Klaus y Bella

-Lo intentare otra vez-dijo ella y el asintió

-Vamos amor tu puedes-dijo Klaus y Bella rio, Edward contuvo un gruñido de celos

Bella tomo una bola de nueve otra vez e hizo el mismo procedimiento que le dijo Klaus pero sin su cuerpo junto al de ella y solamente derribo un pino

-No!-dijo Bella y Klaus rio, derribo otro pino y miro a Bella

-Quieres intentarlo otra vez?-pregunto en voz baja cerca de ella y ella rápidamente asintió

-Ok-dijo él y tomo una bola de nueve libras rosa, puso la espalda de Bella en su pecho y le puso la bola en su mano y ella la tomo firmemente

-Ahora primero harás la colocación, luego los cuatro pasos y lanzaras. Pero primero vas a respirar lentamente-dijo el otra vez muy bajo en su oído y ella asintió sonriente, los Cullen vieron esto sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Bella así, ella hizo lo que le dijo y esta vez el no tomo su brazo, esperaron lentamente hasta que la bola derribo cinco pinos, ella giro sonriente y le abrazo

-Ves? Te lo dije hermosa-dijo el cuándo se separaron y ella se sonrojo

-Tú me das suerte-dijo ella y él sonrió y le susurro en el oído

-Nos damos suerte mutuamente-ella se sonrojo y él le dio un beso en la frente, ella fue en busca esta vez de una bola y cuando encontró una naranja alzo la vista y se sorprendió, encontró la mirada perpleja de los cinco hermanos Cullen, ella les sonrió y continuo con su juego

-Cariño, no jugaras?-pregunto ella sonriente y el sonrió

-Vamos a ver cómo te va en esa-dijo él y ella sonrió

Hizo el mismo procedimiento y derrumbo cuatro pinos, miro a Klaus con un puchero y el sonrió

-Te ves tan tierna así-dijo él y ella sonrió, sonrojada

-Te toca-dijo ella y él fue en busca de una bola, alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Edward ya que los otros empezaron a jugar, el hibrido le sonrió y fue junto a su "novia"

-Vamos amor tu puedes-dijo ella y él le miro a los ojos

-Creo que un beso de buena suerte sería lo mejor-dijo él y ella se sonrojo

-Aquí?-pregunto y el asintió

-Está bien, pero que conste tienes que derribar a los diez-dijo Bella y él sonrió, se acercó lentamente a Klaus y le dio un beso cargado de pasión, se separó de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Espero que te de mucha suerte-dijo ella y él le sonrió, le guiño un ojo y empezó con los pasos, esperaron que lanzaran y derribo a los diez

-Si!-chillo Bella y abrazo a Klaus, él le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un beso en el pelo

-Te dije, me traes mucha suerte-dijo y ella se apretó mas a el

-Wow, el amor está en el aire-dijo Stefan sentándose junto a ellos y rápidamente se separaron

-Hola!-dijo Bella abrazándolo y él sonrió

-Estas mejor?-pregunto y ella asintió

-Jugaras?-pregunto ella y el asintió

-Vayan avanzando, iré al baño-dijo ella y Klaus le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que se fuera, Alice le siguió al igual que Rosalie

-Adivina que-dijo Stefan mientras tomaba una de las bolas

-Qué?-pregunto Klaus sorprendido de que Stefan hablara con el como antes

-Elena llamo a mi nuevo teléfono-dijo mientras lanzaba la pelota y Klaus le miro sorprendido

-Quien le dio el numero?-pregunto y Stefan se encogió de hombros

-Ella dice que Katherine, pero lo dudo-dijo él y Klaus negó con la cabeza

-Recuerdas cuando estábamos comprándolo, había un salón de belleza al frente, que tal si nos vio ahí-dijo él y Stefan asintió

-Y que te dijo?-pregunto Klaus, él sabía que Elena estaba viva, gracias a que Stefan se lo dijo unos meses después de que se fueran

-Que me extrañaba, porque no he vuelto, si tengo mi humanidad encendida, si aún la amo, si soy feliz y finalmente que no me olvide de ella, ah también me dijo que me amaba a mí-dijo el en tono monótono y Klaus le miro sorprendido

-Que le dijiste?-pregunto interesado

-Que no he vuelto porque ella ama a Damon y era incomodo, que mi humanidad encendió ayer, que si aún la amo, que soy feliz, también le dije que sea feliz con Damon-dijo él y Klaus le miro con la boca abierta

-Qué?-pregunto y Stefan asintió

-Dios, Stefan si quieres a tu chica vete cuando quieras-dijo él y Stefan asintió

-Lo sé, pero no quiero ir-dijo y Klaus se sintió un poco culpable

-Iré a buscar algo de tomar para Bella vienes?-pregunto y el asintió

Bella cuando salió del baño a lavarse las manos se encontró con Alice y Rosalie, salto y las miro recriminatoriamente

-Quieren matarme de un susto?-pregunto y ellas se miraron entre si

-Bella...-dijo Alice y Bella empezó a lavarse sus manos

-Si?-pregunto mirando sus manos

-Perdón-dijo ella y ella alzo una ceja

-Que has hecho?-pregunto ella y Alice le miro confundida

-Además de donde me conocen?-pregunto ella y las hermanas Cullen se miraron entre si

-Bella, soy yo Alice-dijo ella y Bella asintió

-Conozco a muchas Alice-dijo ella divertida mientras secaba sus manos

-Bella, Alice y Rosalie Cullen-dijo Rosalie furiosa

-Ah ustedes, que quieren?-pregunto y ellas se miraron entre si

-Perdón-dijo Alice y Bella le miro distraída

-Cuál de todas las cosas?-pregunto y salió del baño, fue hacia donde estaban Klaus y Stefan tomando malteadas

-Holis-dijo Bella sentándose junto a Klaus

-Amor te traje una malteada-dijo el dándole la que le había comprado y ella sonrió

-Gracias, Stefan le contaste como pasaste tu día en la escuela?-pregunto ella divertida y él se golpeó la cara

-Todas las chicas le miraban como si fueran un pedazo de carne, con mi excepción-dijo ella y Klaus rio

-Sabía que eras buena protectora-dijo él y Bella rio

-Si sentarse con las más chismosas de la escuela, decirles que Stefan ha viajado por todo el mundo e irme contigo al final es protegerlo-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y Klaus rio

-También gritar en clase cuando el maestro no estaba: "Esta soltero" es protegerme-dijo él y la pareja soltó una carcajada

-Pero me dijiste a la salida que era interesante-dijo ella y el joven Salvatore sonrió

-Bella podemos hablar?-pregunto Alice al llegar donde estaba el trio

-Sobre?-pregunto ella antes de tomar más de su malteada

-Bella sabes muy bien de qué hablamos-dijo Rosalie y ella continúo tomando su malteada

-Maldita sea escúchame cuando te hablo-dijo Rose y Bella continuo tomando

-Disculpa rubia pero te puedes disculpar con mi novia ahora-dijo Klaus en tono amenazante

-Por qué se supone?-pregunto furiosa

-Por maldecirla, además si ella no quiere hablar con ustedes está en todo su derecho-dijo él y Rosalie le miro desafiante

-Ah sí?-pregunto ella

-Sí, porque no fui yo la que los dejo como si fueran trapos sucios y les dijo que eran un juguete-dijo ella sarcásticamente y continúo tomando su malteada

-Ya escuchaste, adiós-dijo Klaus mirándolas amenazante, ellas le miraron mal y giraron para irse

-Wow-dijo Bella cuando termino su malteada y vio que no quedaba más

-Alguien tenía mucha sed-dijo Stefan y ella se sonrojo, Klaus le paso la de el

-Toma-le dijo y ella negó con la cabeza

-No quiero más-dijo ella y el suspiro

-Solamente has comido el desayuno y el almuerzo, no comerás mas hoy?-pregunto él y ella se sonrojo

-Vamos por pizzas?-pregunto tímidamente y Stefan soltó una carcajada

-Estoy con ella, chócales-dijo el alzando la mano y ella sonrió y choco sus palmas

-Está bien, nos vamos por pizzas y helado, nos vamos a casa a ver una peli-dijo Klaus y los chicos asintieron

Bella empezó a quitarse su zapato izquierdo y Klaus la ayudo con el derecho, luego acaricio el pie

-No puedo creer que aún están suaves-dijo y ella rio

-Me estás haciendo cosquillitas-dijo en voz baja y el rio, le puso los zapatos y la ayudo a estar de pie

-Yo quiero peperoni-dijo ella y ellos asintieron

-Peperoni con queso?-pregunto Stefan y se encogieron de hombros estando de acuerdo

Cuando salieron se encontraron con la mirada perpleja de los cinco Cullens y Stefan miro detalladamente a cada uno hasta que vio a Jasper

-Witlock?-pregunto mirándolo y Jasper le miro perplejo

-Salvatore?-pregunto Jasper y Bella sonrió

-Oww se han encontrado-dijo ella contenta y Klaus rio mientras la abrazaba por los hombros

-Suéltala -gruño Edward y Bella entrecerró los ojos mirándolo

-Quien te crees para mandar sobre mí?-pregunto Bella a la defensiva y todos los Cullen miraron con la boca abierta a Bella

~~~~~•~~~~~•~~~~~•~~~~~~

Omeprazol y una tylenol: La omeprazol sirve para dolores estomacales y acidez. Tylenol sirve para los dolores y también la gripe

**Sorprendente no?**

**Que tal el capi, fue un esfuerzo ya que lo hice en el móvil y accidentalmente me queme los pulgares -.- Soy torpe.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Fueron 16 Páginas!**

**Aún no he decidido pero Damon está ganando, no les gusta Klaus y el beso apasionado de la suerte?**

**Espero sus reviews con ansias y gracias por dejarlos**

**Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos**

**Recuerden a las que no están registradas y tienen una pregunta la hacen en el review o claro me contactan en twitter que está en mi perfil**

**Recuerden pasar por mis otras historias**

**Besitos apasionados estilo Klaus, **

**Nel**


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Anteriormente en Gracias a el:**_

-Witlock?-pregunto mirándolo y Jasper le miro perplejo

-Salvatore?-pregunto Jasper y Bella sonrió

-Oww se han encontrado-dijo ella contenta y Klaus rio mientras la abrazaba por los hombros

-Suéltala -gruño Edward y Bella entrecerró los ojos mirándolo

-Quien te crees para mandar sobre mi?-pregunto Bella a la defensiva y todos los Cullen miraron con la boca abierta a Bella

_**Capitulo 6- Combinación de Ex**_

_**Ahora**_

-Bella...-empezó Edward pero Bella le interrumpió

-No Bella, ni que nada se suponía que nunca te volvería a ver-dijo ella y el asintió

-Quiero volver contigo, ademas estas en peligro-dijo el y Bella rio

-De quien se supone que estoy en peligro-pregunto ella alzando una ceja y Klaus miro a Edward diciéndole: "Anda, hazlo"

-De Klaus, es un híbrido-dijo Edward y Bella abrió la boca con sorpresa, giro y miro a Klaus

-Eres un híbrido?-pregunto y el asintió

-De que?-pregunto ella

-Lobo y vampiro-dijo el y ella asintió, giro y miro a Edward

-Nada sorprendente, si fuera un híbrido que se yo, lobo, vampiro y brujo o algo así que puede desaparecer con un chasquido-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, Stefan rio y Klaus le miro sorprendido

-Nada sorprendente!-dijo Rosalie desesperada -Niña estas drogada?!-pregunto y Bella nego con la cabeza

-Bueno, Edward es un vampiro y supongo que Jake es un lobo así que combinamos a mis exs y tenemos a mi súper novio!-dijo Bella dando saltos y girando para abrazar a Klaus, Edward gruño y Klaus le miro con una ceja alzada

-Algún problema brillitos?-pregunto y Bella le tomo de la mano

-Edward, no fuiste tu el que me dijo: "Sera como si nunca hubiese existido"?-pregunto Bella imitando a Edward en algunas partes y el asintió

-Y entonces, te supere, di borrón y cuenta nueva, pise tu pasado, entre otras expresiones mas-dijo Bella y el nego con la cabeza

-Me prometiste que harías cosas seguras-dijo el frustrado

-No lo niego, rompí tu promesa sabes como, primero me perdí en el bosque, segundo me regalaron dos motos y con ayuda de Jake las arreglamos, bueno le ayude, tercero aprendí a manejar ciertas motos, cuarto salte de un acantilado solo por diversión con Jake, Quil y Embry y lo ultimo pasee por el bosque sola-dijo Bella mirándole a los ojos y Edward nego con la cabeza mientras se apretaba el puente de su nariz

-Tu me amas-dijo el y Bella nego con la cabeza, parecía una de esas chicas de las series de tv cuando terminaban con el novio

-Tu dijiste que no me amabas, acepte eso y no hice un show, ahora lo supere y no te quiero cerca-dijo Bella y Alice abrió la boca sorprendida

-Pero...-empezó Edward pero Klaus le interrumpió

-Pero nada, ella hablo y decidió-dijo el y Edward le fulmino con la mirada, Edward abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por el rugido del estomago de Bella, todos la miraron y ella se sonrojo como siempre

-Creo que alguien tiene mucha hambre-dijo Stefan y Klaus, Jasper y Emmett rieron cosa que hizo que Bella se sonrojara mas, giro para no ver a nadie y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Klaus

Edward parecía que iba a morir de celos pero Klaus disfrutaba verlo así y se preocupo por Bella ya que hace un rato le dolía el estomago

-Ahora nos dejan en paz, Isabella tiene hambre y por su culpa no podemos salir-dijo Klaus y los Cullen poco a poco se apartaron no sin antes una advertencia de Edward

-Haré que se separen-Bella miro a Klaus avergonzada y el le sonrió

-Pizza?-pregunto y ella tímidamente asintió, Stefan rio y ella le miro

-De donde conoces a Jasper?-pregunto ella y el le sonrió

-Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano cuando eran humanos-dijo el y Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Tienes un hermano?-pregunto y el asintió

-Es tan tierno como tu?-pregunto ella y Klaus empezó a reír mientras conducía a Bella hacia el auto, Stefan les seguía

-Crees que soy tierno?-pregunto Stefan y Bella asintió tímidamente

-Damon, tierno? Si ser un mujeriego, alcohólico y pervertido es ser tierno. Damon es un amor-dijo Klaus y Bella asintió

Todos entraron al auto y entre bromas y risas llegaron a la pizzeria, pidieron su pizza y luego fueron a una heladería, Klaus manejo a toda velocidad y llegaron a forks en un santiamén, fueron a casa de Bella y encontraron todas las luces apagadas

-Creo que Charlie esta en la push-dijo Bella y Klaus asintió

-La push?-pregunto Stefan

-Es una reserva india-dijo Klaus mientras encendía las luces, Stefan llevaba el helado y Bella buscaba DVDs en la caja de Charlie que también tenia algunos de los DVDs que Bella veía cuando mas pequeña, saco todos los infantiles y los dejo en el sofá para guardarlos y Klaus entro al salón para dejar la pizza en la mesita, vio que Bella estaba agachada con una caja frente a ella y dejaba unos DVDs en el sofá. Los miro y leyó los títulos, Toy Story 1, 2 y 3, Monsters Inc. Cars, tenia varias de Bob Esponja, Barbie, Tom y Jerry, Scooby Doo

-Bella que son todas estas películas?-pregunto Klaus, ella alzo la mirada y vio que Klaus tenia sus DVDs en la mano, se sonrojo y contesto mientras bajaba la mirada

-Son mis películas, cuando pasaba el verano con Charlie no tenia nada que hacer-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Stefan se sentó junto a Klaus y empezó a mirar entre las películas

-Wow tienes la primera de Scooby Doo con actores reales, yo no la tengo y te digo que me encantan-dijo el y ella se sonrojo

-Las tengo todas, las que faltan están en Phohenix-dijo Bella mientras sacaba mas películas y luego subió la caja y la puso en sus piernas cuando se sentó en el sofá

-Tenemos varias películas-dijo Bella y Stefan saco una, Klaus se la arrebato y leyó el titulo en voz alta

-Los pingüinos de papá, nunca la he visto-dijo y Bella abrió la boca incrédula

-Bella?-pregunto Stefan

-Nunca?-pregunto Bella y el asintió, Bella le quito el DVD, Stefan recogió todo el desastre de DVDs y Bella puso el DVD, Bella tomo un plato y dejo en el dos pedazos de pizza, les dio a Stefan y Klaus un plato para que se sirvieran y dijo que le dejen.

Gracias a dios que compre una de 16 pedazos, pensó Klaus al ver que Bella rápidamente se comía sus dos pedazos, pusieron atención a la película y cuando daba algo de risa, empezaban a reír, Bella a mitad de la película empezó a comer helado, Stefan le imito y estaban viendo la película como adictos a la tv, Klaus tomo un poco de helado ya que se sentía satisfecho. Al acabar la película, los tres seguían en el sofá comiendo helado y Bella miro a Klaus

-Como conociste a Charlie?-pregunto y el se atraganto con el helado

-Es una larga historia, como es eso de que sospechas que tu amigo es un lobo?-pregunto el y ella se encogió de hombros

-Larga historia, tu donde naciste?-pregunto a Stefan y el se sorprendió

-En Italia-dijo y Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Enserio? Siempre he querido ir a Italia-dijo ella lo ultimo en voz baja, Klaus la miro pero no dijo nada

-Pero si eres Italiano, que haces en estados unidos?-pregunto Bella y el sonrió

-Cuantos anos crees que tengo?-pregunto y Bella se encogió de hombros

-Cincuenta?-pregunto y los chicos rieron

-Enserio, cincuenta?-pregunto Klaus y ella asintió

-Tengo ciento sesenta y dos anos-dijo el y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Naciste en los 1800?-pregunto ella y el asintió

-Genial, como era esa época?-pregunto Bella y Stefan sonrió por su interés

-Supersticioso-dijo el y Klaus asintió

-Por?-pregunto Bella confundida

-Las personas creían en las leyendas, vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas-dijo Klaus

-Y algunos, como mi padre creían en la doppenganger-dijo Stefan y Bella asintió, se quedo en silencio un rato

-En verdad la doppenganger existe?-pregunto Bella con interés, no podía dejar de preguntar era así por instinto

-Si-respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Como es?-pregunto Bella y Klaus miro a Stefan para que respondiera

-Pelo castaño como el tuyo, un poco mas alta que tu, ojos cafés, pelo largo aunque Katherine la primera doppenganger lo tiene rizado y Elena la segunda doppenganger lo tiene liso, son imanes a lo supernatural como tu y siempre son responsables-dijo Stefan y Klaus asintió, Bella se sorprendió y la imagino en su mente, se puso de pie y los chicos le miraron

-Esperen un momento-dijo y subió a su habitación, empezó a buscar debajo del colchón hasta que encontró la foto que había visto en la casa de Renee cuando la compraron, bajo lentamente las escaleras y le dio la foto a Klaus

-Es ella?-pregunto y Klaus miro la fotografiá, abrió los ojos como platos y se la dio a Stefan que hizo lo mismo que Klaus

-Como la conoces?-pregunto Stefan y ella nego con la cabeza

-No la conozco, estaba en la casa de mi madre cuando la compraron, en mi habitación, cuando le pregunte a mama quien era ella ella me dijo que era la antigua propietaria-dijo Bella tomando la fotografiá, una chica con las mismas características que les dieron, pelo rizado, usaba un jean pegado negro, unos tacones negros, un top rojo y una chaqueta de cuero rojo, miraba a la foto sonriente, sin ninguna preocupación

-Y por que la has guardado todo este tiempo?-pregunto Klaus y Bella se encogió de hombros

-Me pareció importante, también había un collar pero tenia una rama dentro-dijo Bella y ellos se miraron entre si

-Tienes un collar de verbena contigo?-pregunto Stefan

-Que es verbena?-pregunto y ellos suspiraron

-Es una planta, que debilita a los vampiros de nuestro tipo-dijo Stefan

-También impide que usen el control mental con la persona que use o tome la verbena-dijo Klaus

-Control mental? Enserio?!-pregunto entusiasmada Bella y ellos asintieron

-Lo intentan conmigo? Edward dice que mi mente es impenetrable-dijo Bella

-Por que dice eso?-pregunto Stefan

-El lee la mente, nunca pudo leer la mía-dijo Bella y Klaus asintió

-Puedes ser un escudo-dijo el y Bella le miro con una ceja alzada

-Es una forma de proteger tu mente-explico al ver su confusión

-Oh, entonces lo intentaran?-pregunto y Stefan miro a Klaus

-Yo lo haré-dijo Klaus y se acerco mas a Bella, le miro a los ojos y empezó que se dilataran

-Nos dirás cual es tu peor miedo-dijo el usando la compulsión, Bella parpadeo varias veces y miro a Klaus

-Por que lo haría?-pregunto y Klaus giro para ver a Stefan que estaba con la boca abierta

-Segura que no usas verbena?-pregunto Klaus y ella asintió

-Segura, no sabia lo que era eso-dijo Bella

-Y si tu padre te la daba sin que supieras?-pregunto Stefan y Klaus nego con la cabeza

-Charlie no usa verbena-dijo el y Bella se encogió de hombros

-Siempre supe que era rarita-dijo ella y Klaus soltó una carcajada

-Rarita?-pregunto Stefan y ella asintió

-Enserio, he hecho tantas cosas de joven que no se si son normales-dijo ella

-Como que?-pregunto Klaus y Bella se sonrojo

-Golpear chicos, dejar de hablar con chicas para hablar con un grupo de chicos, hacer historias locas, no gustarme las compras, tenerle miedo a la sangre, odiar a los gatos, creer que Charlie tiene una novia a escondidas, creer que los gays eran bisexuales, entre otras cosas-dijo Bella y los chicos le miraron asombrados

-Enserio?-pregunto Stefan y Bella asintió sonrojada, vieron que las ventanas se iluminaban

-Quien sera?-pregunto Bella y Klaus fue a mirar por la misma ventana

-Es Charlie, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, Bell duerme bien y no sueñes con Cullen-dijo Klaus abrazándola, dándole un beso en la frente de modo de despedida, Stefan le imito y Bella se sonrojo

-Adiós chicos-dijo Bella

-Las llaves del auto están en la mesita de la entrada-dijo Klaus

-Que? Llevenselo-dijo Bella y Stefan rio

-Bella, es tu auto-dijo el

-Klaus le compro así que es de el-dijo ella y Klaus sonrió

-Creo que una casa de dos pisos seria un mejor regalo, no crees Stefan?-pregunto Klaus y Bella abrió los ojos como platos

-Creo que mejor dejan el auto, tengo que mostrarle a Charlie mi nuevo bebe-dijo ella y Stefan rio

-Adiosito Johnson's baby-dijo Stefan y Bella le saco la lengua

-Adiosito Stefanie y Klausy-dijo Bella al momento que Charlie entraba por la puerta y ellos salían, giraron y se encontraron con una Bella divertida

Klaus le guiño un ojo y ella se sonrojo, Stefan soltó una carcajada que hizo que Bella se pusiera mas roja, giraron y en un segundo ya no estaban ahí. Bella cerro la puerta y vio que Charlie estaba en el sofá

-Papa?-pregunto Bella y el giro para verla mejor

-Si?-pregunto tomando la foto de Katherine que Bella había dejado en el sofá cuando se despidió de los chicos

-Como conoces a Klaus?-pregunto con curiosidad y el le miro a los ojos

-Segura que quieres saber?-pregunto Charlie y ella asintió

-Si-dijo y Charlie asintió, observo su reloj y vio que eran las diez de la noche

-Bella, es una historia muy larga te prometo para cuando vuelvas de la escuela mañana te contare todo, si?-pregunto el, ella suspiro y asintió

-Esta bien, iré a darme una ducha-dijo y el jefe de policía asintió

Bella subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación en busca de su ropa de dormir, una toalla y lo necesario para estar cómoda y fue al baño, abrió la llave y se aseguro de que estuviera caliente, se quito la ropa y cuando las vio en el suelo, sonrió.

Era imposible que usara esas ropas en forks, y las uso una noche completa, era imposible que hablara así con un chico del modo que lo hizo con Edward, era imposible que Klaus y ella parecieran una pareja real y parecían una.

"Las ironías de la vida", pensó Bella antes de entrar a la ducha y con el agua tan caliente que podría quemar tu piel, Bella volvió a lavarse el pelo, cuando estuvo llena de espuma y con el olor a fresas inundando la habitación, cerro los ojos y empezó a tararear la canción que había cantado con Klaus, al repetirla una y otra vez, se dio cuenta que la canción era una manera de decir que estaba cansada de Edward, que solo eran una caja de souvenirs*, recuerdos buenos y malos impregnaban su memoria, tenia razón en la parte que decía que el quería que ella cambiara, ella estaba llena de dudas, quizás la culpa la tenia ella ya que cuando el era feliz, Bella se aburría, las cosas tienen un orden como las notas musicales y en el orden de Bella, lamentablemente ya no existía Edward Cullen.

Termino de tomar su ducha y se puso una toalla en el pelo, con otra se seco el cuerpo, se puso la ropa de dormir, se saco la toalla y observo en el espejo su pelo, estaba húmedo y lleno de ondas, se seco con la secadora y su pelo quedo seco, paso varias veces el cepillo para que quedara lacio y se hizo una diadema con su pelo, se observo al espejo y vio que le quedo bien, se la quito y se hizo una coleta en el pelo.

Se lavo los dientes y cuando estuvo lista se observo en el espejo

"Me veo igual que cuando estaba en Phoenix", pensó Bella pero con algunos detalles menos

Su pelo estaba un poco mas largo, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, su piel se veía mas sedosa y creía que estaba un poco mas alta, se sonrió ante ella misma y salio del baño, bajo las escaleras tomo un vaso de agua y se despidió de Charlie que estaba viendo las noticias en CNN.

Volvió a subir las escaleras para entrar a su habitación y empezó a caminar hacia su escritorio, varias cosas pasaron en ese momento, Bella tropezó, Klaus había olvidado su teléfono y había ido otra vez por el, ayudo a Bella a no caer y la madera del suelo tenia una astilla que corto el pie de Bella

-Demonios!-grito Bella del dolor y Klaus intento ponerla de pie, pero vio que apenas podía, la cargo y la recostó en la cama

Busco el rostro de Bella y la encontró pálida

-Bella?-pregunto Klaus pero ella miraba asqueada y asustada la sangre que salia de su pie izquierdo

-Isabella?-pregunto Klaus y en ese momento se desmayo, Klaus se puso nervioso, escucho como Charlie subía las escaleras y abrió la puerta rápidamente

-Charlie trae el kit de primeros auxilios-dijo Klaus cuando vio que el estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, Charlie giro y se encontró a un Klaus asustado

-Que paso?-pregunto Charlie y Klaus intento sonreír

-Tu hija es torpe-dijo en respuesta, Charlie asintió y bajo a buscar el kit, Klaus entro a la habitación para observar como Bella seguía desmayada

_**Mientras tanto en la mente de Bella**_

Mierda, porque tengo que ser tan malditamente torpe, wow si Charlie y Renee escucharan esto me matarían

En fin, nunca lo harán pero enserio, nadie tropieza con un pedazo de madera excepto yo, nadie se corta con una madera con mi excepción, doy pena

Se escucho una risa detrás de mi y gire, me encontré a una chica de pelo rizado, una chaqueta de cuero rojo, un top negro y unos jeans

"Tu eres?"pregunte y ella sonrió, por mi mente paso una palabra no tan grata, si quieren saberla empieza por P y termina por erra, la chica dejo de sonreír y me miro ofendida

"Me puedes oír?"pregunte y ella asintió

"Lo siento"dije en mi mente y ella asintió

"Quien eres?"Pregunte en voz alta

"Katherine"dijo ella y asentí

"Eres la chica de la foto"dije y ella sonrió

"Prefiero el termino vampiresa pero si te hace feliz ese amen"dijo ella y asentí

"Pero también puede funcionar zorra"dijo una voz detrás de mi y vi a Katherine con el pelo liso, una blusa color roja y unos jeans

"Katherine?"Pregunte y ella nego con la cabeza

"Elena"dijo ella y asentí

"Y que hacen en mi cabeza?"Pregunte en mi mente y Katherine se sentó junto a Elena que hizo lo mismo, en el suelo, me fije que estábamos en un lugar blanco, no había nada de color con excepción la ropa de las chicas, una habitación, cama blanca, usaba un vestido blanco y el pelo en ondas caía por mi espalda

"Bueno, somos algo así como tu memoria"dijo Katherine y la mire con la ceja alzada

"Memoria?"Pregunte y Elena asintió

"Veras Isabella, no eres una humana común y corriente"dijo Elena y solté una risita

"Que, ahora soy un alíen?"Dije sarcásticamente y Katherine nego con la cabeza riendo

"No eres un alíen"dijo Elena fastidiada y suspire de alivio

"Que bueno"dije y Katherine asintió

"Si no soy un alíen, que soy? Un vampiro, una loba?"Pregunte y Katherine nego con la cabeza

"No eres nada de eso, eres una..."Empezó Elena pero sentí un olor fuerte y empece a toser, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con unos orbes azules

-Klaus?-pregunte y el asintió, me fije que estaba acostada y tenia un profundo dolor en el pie izquierdo, hice una mueca y Klaus me acaricio el pelo

-Me tenias preocupado-dijo el y le mire confundida

-Por?-pregunte y Charlie que entro a la habitación me sonrió

-Suerte que despertaste, estaba pensando en llevarte al hospital-dijo Charlie

-Por?-pregunte asustada

-Bella, te desmayaste por veinte minutos-dijo Klaus y abrí los ojos sorprendida

-Wow-dije y el sonrió, me senté mas erguida e hice una mueca de dolor

-Estas bien?-me pregunto Charlie y asentí

-Solo me duele el pie-dije mirándolo y vi que estaba muy bien vendado, ellos asintieron

-Te traeré un calmante-dijo Charlie y asentí al igual que Klaus, cuando Charlie se fue Klaus me miro seriamente

-Que?-pregunte y el siguió mirándome así, daba miedo

-Como fue que te caíste?-pregunto como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

-Bueno, yo iba en busca de un libro-dije señalando donde estaban mis libros -tropeze con ese pedazo de madera otra vez-dije señalando la maldita madera -me caí, tu me salvaste pero me corte y me desmaye-dije como si estuviéramos hablando del clima

-Otra vez?-pregunto con una ceja alzada y asentí

-Esta mañana, tropeze con esa madera. Al parecer quiere romperse-dije encogiéndome de hombros, no sabia nada sobre madera pero esa tabla tenia algo

-No sera que tiene una piedra o algo debajo?-pregunto y me encogí de hombros, Charlie entro a la habitación y me dio el calmante con un poco de agua, luego miro a Klaus y salio de la habitación

-Mi pobre pie, esta mañana sufrió un daño y ahora miralo-dije dramáticamente y el me sonrió, se puso de pie y me puse triste

-Ya te vas?-pregunte y el nego con la cabeza, le observe con una ceja alzada y el sonrió

-Voy a ver que tiene la tabla-me aclaro y asentí, rodé por la cama para ver mejor y Klaus me veía divertido, cuando estuve bien cómoda mire a Klaus

-Listo Klausy, puedes comenzar-dije, el nego con la cabeza con una sonrisa y se agacho, con una habilidad que de seguro no tengo saco la tabla y me sorprendí de ver un CD, dos boletos de avión y varias fotos

Klaus tomo las foto y empezó a hojearlas hasta que quedo mirando una

-De que son esas fotos?-pregunte ya que a esta distancia y en mi posición eran difíciles de verlas, Klaus me miro y me mostró todas las fotos con la excepción de la que se quedo mirando, las vi, eran fotos miás, con los Cullen y los chicos de la escuela, las tome el septiembre pasado para guardarlas en el álbum que me dio Renee y me dio una idea, rodé otra vez hacia la mesita que estaba al lado de mi cama y Klaus soltó una carcajada

-Bell, que haces?-pregunto divertido y no conteste, busque entre las gavetas y saque la cámara de fotos que Charlie me compro, la prendí, y por suerte divina estaba con batería, rodé para ver a Klaus que me veía confundido así que apunte con la cámara y tome la foto, el flash al parecer le saco de su sueno despierto y me miro fijamente, son una sonrisa en los ojos, puso la tabla en su lugar, se acerco a mi lentamente, yo le miraba fijamente ya que sus intenciones parecían malas, cuando estuvimos muy pero demasiado cerca, te digo que compartíamos respiración casi mente, me quito la cámara de las manos, le mire mal y en ese momento un flash me ataco

-No lo hiciste-dije y el me sonrió, lo tome por el cuello y lo tire a la cama, tome la cámara y le tome una foto, Klaus me giro de una forma que estuviera sobre el, alzo mi brazo y me quito la cámara

Le saque la lengua y en ese momento salio el flash, Klaus observo la foto y luego empezó a reír, le tome la cámara y le tome una foto, el me sonrió con ternura y le tome otra foto, me la quito y le hice un puchero cosa que causo una foto por parte de el, le sonreí y tomo otra, le quite la cámara y me acosté junto a el mientras tomaba la cámara, el supo cual era mi intención así que me quito la cámara y nos acomodo a los dos, sonreí a la cámara y unos segundos después el flash apareció, le quite la cámara, me senté en posición india teniendo cuidado de mi pie y vi la foto

-A partir de ahora esta es mi foto favorita-susurre y el se sentó al igual que yo, mientras miraba

Aparecíamos muy tiernos, yo tenia una sonrisa que no sabia que tenia, mi pelo un poco despeinado le daba un lado tierno, mis ojos desprendían un brillo especial y Klaus, dios, parece un príncipe, sus ojos azules brillaban mas, no se si por el flash, su pelo despeinado, una sonrisa perfecta y un aura de tranquilidad

Klaus me quito la cámara y la apago, la puso en la mesita y volvió para mirarme sonriendo

-Hermosa, tienes que dormir-me dijo y me sonroje

-Deja de hablar mentiras-dije mientras me recostaba y tomaba la manta que estaba junto a mis pies y me arropaba de pies a cabeza, también mi rostro, Klaus me quito la manta del rostro y acaricio mi mejilla

-Nunca hablo mentiras, bueno no de este tipo-dijo Klaus y le mire fijamente, se me salio un bostezo y el me sonrió

-Anda duérmete-dijo y me moví un poco para dejarle espacio, el se recostó junto a mi y me acaricio el pelo

Cerré los ojos y me perdí en la inconsciencia unos minutos después

~~~~~•••~~~~

-Voy!-grito Elena ante el insensible toque de la puerta de su habitación, cuando abrió se encontró con Caroline y Bonnie, que miraron a Elena de arriba a abajo

-No estas lista!-dijo Bonnie a ver a Elena en piyama y Elena alzo una ceja

-El texto que te envío Damon-dijo Caroline y Elena se encogió de hombros

-No tengo ánimos de nada-dijo la doppenganger a sus amigas

-Oh no, iras con todos nosotros, ademas no iras sola iremos todos-dijo Bonnie mientras veía que Caroline buscaba ropa en el armario de su amiga, saco unos jeans y una blusa blanca, Elena se las puso rápidamente y Caroline la saco de la casa Bonnie siguiéndolas y entraron al auto de la rubia que condujo rápidamente para llegar a la mansión Salvatore, cuando llegaron se encontraron a los chicos con excepción de Jeremy tomando brandy

-Que paso?-pregunto Elena y Damon le miro

-Cambios de planes, dame el numero de Stefan-dijo Damon, Elena asintió y le dio el numero que quedo registrado en su teléfono

Damon marco, lo puso en alta voz y luego de varios pitidos contestaron

-Si?-pregunto Stefan y todos se miraron entre si, se escuchaba calmado y divertido

-Hola hermanito, tanto tiempo-dijo Damon sarcástico

-Diría que no demasiado, que? Ahora me dirás que me extrañas-dijo Stefan sarcástico y todos miraban como los hermanos llevaban su conversación

-No tanto pero extraño que me cuides-dijo Damon y Stefan soltó una carcajada

-Pero tienes a muchas personas que te cuiden-respondió el menor y el mayor miro a los chicos

-Pero nadie como mi hermano favorito-dijo Damon

-Damon, soy tu único hermano-dijo Stefan, se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, Stefan esperando una respuesta, Damon sin saber que decir y se escucho como abrían la puerta

-Stefan, ya estoy aquí ocurrió un pequeño inconveniente pero ya estamos todos sanos y salvos, que es lo importante que tienes que decirme?-dijo la voz de Klaus y Caroline escucho que estaba demasiado calmado, todos notaron eso hasta Damon

-Estas bien? Tienes sangre en la camisa-dijo Stefan olvidándose un momento de que Damon estaba en la otra linea

-Un accidente con Bella-dijo Klaus y Stefan suspiro

-Solo era una pregunta pero claro la puedo hacer después-dijo Stefan

-Oh claro, hablamos después, quizás lleve a Bella a la escuela, tuvo un problema-dijo Klaus

-Que le paso?-pregunto Stefan y Elena supo que estaba interesado

-La torpeza no tiene limites-dijo Klaus y se escucho como cerraban una puerta

-No hablaras mas?-pregunto Stefan al teléfono

-Quien es Bella?-pregunto Damon interesado, muy interesado

-Una chica, la novia de Klaus, tengo que colgar-dijo Stefan y colgaron el teléfono

Los chicos o "La pandilla" se observaron incrédulos

-Novia?-pregunto Caroline en un tono triste, ella no sabia porque pero se sentía así

-Novia-confirmo Matt que estaba junto a Damon

-Pero hace un rato era una amiga!-grito Elena exageradamente

-Bueno Elena las cosas cambian-dijo Damon, todos asintieron y poco a poco se fueron de la casa dejando a un Damon solo

El marco a un número que encontró en Internet

-Buenas noches, habla a Comunicate Industry en que puedo ayudarle?-pregunto una voz femenina

-Hola, señorita. Mire mi hermano ha desaparecido y lo he llamado a su numero telefónico y me ha dicho que no va a volver a un lugar donde no es libre, es menor de edad así que quisiera que me hagan el favor de rastrear el numero?-pregunto Damon

-Lo siento, estos procesos no se pueden hacer por teléfono y tiene que tener una prueba de que sean familiares y claro el numero telefónico-dijo la chica y Damon hizo un bailecito de victoria en su mente

-Gracias señorita, mañana mismo estaré ahí-dijo Damon antes de colgar

El tenia que saber donde estaba su hermano

Tenia que saber quien era esa chica que había cautivado a Klaus...

...Y sin conocerla, también le cautivo

~~~~~•••~~~~

**Sourvenir: es un objeto que atesora a las memorias que están relacionadas a él, Bella recuerda las fotos que eran su sourvenir, me entiendo?**

**A quien les encanto el final?**

**Lo he pensado y creo que sera un Bella/Klaus pero no crean que Damon no hará nada, digamos que sera un triangulo amoroso y Caroline estara muy involucrada**

**Chicas que querían Bella/Damon lo siento, pero tengo mas ideas para un Bella/Klaus que un Bella/Damon en esta historia pero empezare a escribir una historia que sera directamente un Bella/Damon así que continúen leyendo que estarán buenas!**

**Siento no actualizar pronto, mi office de momento a otro dejo de funcionar (Odio eso) de un momento a otro! Así que los escribo en un teléfono pero con muchas (demasiadas) faltas oltograficas, por eso recompense con un capi (según yo) largo**

**Espero sus reviews y que pasen por mis otras historias, las quiero demasiado, me hacen feliz y gracias chicas (que sepa no hay chicos aquí)**

**Sin mas nada que otro lo siento y una petición de un review mas de cada una de ustedes les dejo un beso,**

**Nel :3**

**P.D: recuerda dejar review cuando quieras, no importa que este capitulo tenga un milenio publicado, los espero con ansias! :3**

**Sayonara, cambio y fuera, aloha!**


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Anteriormente en Gracias a El:**_

-Gracias señorita, mañana mismo estaré ahí-dijo Damon antes de colgar

El tenia que saber donde estaba su hermano

Tenia que conocer quien era chica que había cautivado a Klaus...

...Y sin conocerla, también le cautivo

_**Capitulo 7-La suerte no esta de mi parte**_

_**Ahora**_

Ya al otro día, martes, a las siete de la mañana, nos encontramos a Damon, que raramente se levanta temprano preparando ropa para irse, tomo su carnet de conducir, que nunca usaba y lo guardo en su billetera. Guardo su teléfono celular y en su maleta puso varias mudas de ropa, de diferentes colores, tomo sus raybans y escribió una nota

_"Fui por mi hermano, no hagan lo que yo __haría__, nos vemos en unos __días.__ D"_

La nota la dejo en la cocina, tomo las llaves de su auto y salio rápidamente, no se fijo que Carol Lockwood había cruzado por ahí y lo vio, tomo su teléfono y marco a Tyler

-Hola? Mama? Son las siete de la mañana-se quejo el

-Tyler, sabían que Damon se iba de viaje?-pregunto Carol y todo el sueno que tenia se le fue, se puso una camiseta y un jean rápidamente

-Que? Ahora mismo llamo a Elena, gracias-dijo y colgó, se puso los zapatos mientras llamaba a Elena

-Hola? Quien eres y me llamas a las siete de la mañana?-pregunto ella, se levantaba habitualmente a las siete y media para ir a la escuela a tiempo

-Elena? Mi mama llamo, Damon se fue de viaje-dijo Tyler y esta abrió los ojos como platos, tomo una blusa y unos jeans y en pantuflas despertó a Jeremy ya que Alaric estaba despierto

-Tyler gracias, llamare a Caroline, hazme el favor y llama a Matt y a Bonnie-dijo ella y cuando Tyler le dijo que si colgó y llamo a Caroline

-Que te pasa Elena?-pregunto Jeremy bostezando

-Carol llamo a Tyler que me llamo a mi, Damon se fue de viaje-dijo esta saliendo de casa para ir a la casa Salvatore, su hermano y Alaric le siguieron

Para cuando llegaron a casa de los Salvatore, Caroline y Bonnie estaban ahí

-No hay rastro de Damon-dijo Bonnie y Elena asintió, fue a la cocina por algo de café y se encontró la nota

-Chicos!-dijo Elena en voz alta y todos llegaron rápidamente

-Que?-pregunto Jeremy y Elena mostró la nota

-Fui por mi hermano, no hagan lo que yo haría, nos vemos en unos días. D-dijo Caroline en voz alta

-Ese sabe donde están!-dijo Bonnie furiosa

-Entonces, que haremos?-pregunto Elena y ellos se encogieron de hombros

-Que tal un hechizo?-pregunto Jeremy y todos miraron a Bonnie que se encogió de hombros

-Un hechizo localizador, pero tengo que tener algo de Damon-dijo ella y Elena fue a la habitación y busco en sus cajones

-Oh Dios-murmuro Elena al ver una foto

-Que?-pregunto Caroline que al ver que su amiga se sorprendió fue corriendo, Elena le mostró la foto

-Santo Dios!-grito Caroline al ver la foto

-Que paso?-preguntaron Bonnie, Jeremy y Alaric al mismo tiempo y ellas le mostraron la foto

-Lo veo y no lo creo-dijo Bonnie viendo la foto, la foto era que Damon estaba con una chica muy hermosa, pelo castaño, rizado, ojos chocolates y labios rosa, estaba siendo abrazada por Damon, de una forma que el pecho de Damon estaba en la espalda de la chica, usaba un vestido rosa chicle donde se veían las curvas, el vestido era largo pero se le veían los zapatos, eran negros, Damon, por primera vez, para Elena, parecía despreocupado y contento, su pelo estaba mas corto y los ojos azules brillaban mas que el mar, usaba un traje de etiqueta, color negro y una corbata negra. Caroline giro la foto y leyó en voz alta sorprendida

-Damon y Marie Salvatore 1864-todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, Elena continuo buscando y encontró una carta

-Miren una carta-dijo, por un momento se preocupo, si Damon no había dicho nada de esto, quería mantenerlo en secreto

Bonnie le quito la carta y se sentó en la cama de Damon

_"Querido Damon:_

_Estoy cansada de todo esto, estoy cansada de que Stefan y tu me traten como un trapo sucio solo por Katherine, ella no los ama pero si prefieres a esa que a tu propia hermana, lo acepto. Nunca en tu vida o en la de Stefan volverán a saber de mi, no me despido de Stefan ya que el me odia solo porque anoche le dije sus verdades, en este momento debería de estar lejos o muerta. Siempre te he querido, me has salvado de muchas pero si prefieres a Katherine lo respeto y lo acepto. Tu querida hermana, por lo menos si me quieres. Marie"_

-Dios-murmuro Bonnie luego de leer la carta en voz alta

-Sabias esto?-pregunto Caroline mirando a Elena y ella negó con la cabeza

-Increíble, ni siquiera se parecen-dijo Caroline

-Si, Caroline, el pelo es igual que el de Stefan y se ve sedoso como el de Damon. Ademas de que color tenia Zack los ojos, chocolates-dijo Bonnie y Jeremy asintió dándole la razón

-Una vez, Stefan me dijo que su padre había engañado a su madre, tenia una hija pero que ella desapareció. Sera ella?-pregunto Elena y ellos se encogieron de hombros

-Puede ser, o puede que Damon y ella sean mellizos, puede tener los ojos así por algún descendiente-dijo Alaric y ellos se encogieron de hombros

Elena busco mas en las cosas de Damon y encontró un collar con un corazón, era oro

-Miren-dijo Elena mostrando el collar

-Es muy bonito-dijo Jeremy tomándolo y le dio vueltas

-Esta grabado. Miren, dice Marie Salvatore-dijo Jeremy mostrándolo y Caroline le tomo

-Creen que los diarios de Stefan tengan algo?-pregunto Alaric y ellas se encogieron de hombros, Elena camino hacia donde estaban los diarios

-Buscare fechas próximas-dijo Elena y empezó a buscar

Mientras tanto en forks

-Bell, despierta-dijo Klaus sacudiéndola un poco

-Cinco minutos mas-dijo girando para quedar boca arriba

-No, te voy a dar muchas cositas si no te despiertas-dijo Klaus y ella sonrió pero continuo con los ojos cerrados

-Pero me duele el pie-se quejo y Klaus sonrió

-Tengo un calmante para ti-dijo Klaus y ella abrió los ojos

-Eres un gran novio-dijo ella asombrada y el sonrió la ayudo a ponerse de pie pero Bella no apoyo el pie

-Anda, cariño apoya-dijo Klaus y ella lentamente lo hizo, soltó un quejido de dolor

-Te duele demasiado?-pregunto y Bella negó

-Si quieres te puedo curar-dijo Klaus y Bella le observo

-Beber sangre? Iugh-dijo Bella y Klaus rio

-No dijiste lo mismo el domingo-dijo Klaus y ella frunció el ceño

-Iré a bañarme-dijo tomando su toalla y el le sonrió

-Te buscare algo, en tu maleta-dijo y Bella le miro entrecerrando los ojos

-Como sabes de la maleta?-pregunto y el le sonrió inocentemente

-Charlie me contó, ahora, a bañarte, te llevare a la escuela-dijo Klaus y ella le sonrió

Fue en busca de una ducha, se lavo los dientes y se hizo una coleta, para cuando llego a la habitación estaba en ropa interior envuelta en una toalla, llego y no encontró a Klaus pero si se encontró unos shorts negros, un cinturón con las letras ADORE y una blusa con mangas azul marino pero llegaban al negro, unas zapatillas en el suelo y un bolso azul cielo. Se los puso y las zapatillas con cuidado, se acomodo la coleta y rizo la punta. Para cuando bajo las escaleras busco a Klaus

-Quieres enfermarme con estos pantalones?-pregunto sonriendo y el negó

-Quiero matar a los chicos con esos pantalones-dijo y ella rio

-Enserio, moriré del frio-dijo ella y el negó con la cabeza

-Hermosa, te dije que controlare el clima-dijo y ella le miro sorprendida

-Así que si quieres hacer una tormenta, lo haces y ya?-pregunto y el asintió

-Bien, nos vamos?-pregunto y el entrecerró los ojos

-No desayunaras?-pregunto y ella se encogió de hombros

-No tengo hambre-dijo y el le sonrió

-Lastima, te había hecho un batido de chocolate con panqueques-dijo y Bella se sentó

-Tengo hambre ahora-el rio y le dio lo que le había dicho

-Sabes? Creo que hoy la suerte no estará por mi parte-dijo Isabella y el la observo interesado

-Por?-pregunto el y ella se encogió de hombros

-Solamente es un presentimiento-dijo, continuo desayunando, para cuando termino, salieron de la casa y Klaus condujo hasta el hotel donde los esperaba Stefan

-No que Bella tenia que conducir su auto?-pregunto Stefan, Bella se sonrojo y Klaus rio

-Mi novia es tan torpe, que se cayo anoche y se lastimo su pobre pie-dijo Klaus, Bella le golpeo el hombro y Klaus se hizo que le dolió

-Dios, Bella me matas con ese golpe-dijo Klaus y Bella se preocupo

-Enserio? Mierda, ya empezó este día y la suerte no esta de mi parte-dijo y Klaus rio

-Tranquila, todo estará bien-dijo el apretándole la mano, para cuando llegaron a la escuela todos estaban conversando, miraron el auto y empezaron a hablar mas, Bella distinguió el volvo plateado y gimió

-No me pueden dejar tranquila-dijo y Klaus suspiro

-Podemos ir a la playa?-pregunto Bella y Klaus rio al igual que Stefan

-No, no podemos ir a la playa porque si no Charlie se pondrá furioso y no te dará permiso para irte conmigo de fin de semana-dijo Klaus sonriendo

-Enserio?-pregunto ella sorprendida

-Claro, si tu quieres-dijo el y ella le sonrió

Para cuando Klaus parqueo el auto, los tres salieron, Bella camino lentamente porque el pie le dolía aunque había tomado el calmante y fue hacia Klaus que la abrazo, todos los chismosos de forks observaban la escena

-No me dejes aquí-rogo y Klaus rio

-No puede ser tan malo, ademas Stefanie va a estar contigo-dijo usando el apodo que Bella le dio anoche y ella sonrió cuando se separaron

-Te dije, la suerte no esta de mi parte-dijo Bella y el le dio un beso, para aparentar claro ya que Edward Cullen les observaban

-Me llamas por cualquier cosa-dijo el y ella asintió

-Golpeare a alguien hoy-solo dijo al ver que algunos chicos cruzaban por su lado y observaban sus piernas

-Te ves sexy, ellos lo admiten-dijo Klaus y Bella se sonrojo

-Adiós meloso-dijo Stefan y tomo a Bella del brazo, ella rio y le lanzo un beso a Klaus

-Adiós meloso-dijo Bella esta vez y el rio

-Adiós hermosa-dijo y Bella se sonrojo, dio la vuelta y camino con Stefan hacia sus clases

-Muy melosos-dijo Edward Cullen detrás de Klaus cuando Bella desapareció, muchos observaron como Cullen se acerco a Klaus, Klaus giro y observo a Edward

-Como estas brillitos?-pregunto Klaus sonriendo y los humanos se acercaron un poco a escuchar

-Mal, pero te ves muy bien-dijo Edward

-Eso pasa al pasar una buena noche con una buena chica, ella disfruto mucho-dijo Klaus y algunos empezaron a murmurar

-Me di cuenta anoche-dijo Edward con celos

-Claro, cuando interrumpiste nuestra noche, pero claro en casa la recuperamos-dijo el y Edward Cullen le miro mal

-Creo que Bella esta contigo para darme celos-dijo Edward y muchos murmuraron mas alto

-Yo no lo creo, ademas porque haría eso, solo eres un inútil sobre protector-dijo Klaus y se escucharon unas risitas

-Mira quien habla-dijo Edward y Klaus se encogió de hombros

-Solo la protejo de ti, creo que la protegías del aire-dijo Klaus

-Me dan ganas de matarte-murmuro Edward en voz baja

-No me digas, ven y veras-dijo Klaus en voz alta pero Jasper interrumpió a Edward

-Estas haciendo una escenita-dijo este a Edward

-Yo, pero mira a este-dijo Edward señalando a Klaus

-Yo no he hecho nada-dijo Klaus

-No solo quitarme a la chica que amo-dijo Edward

-Cullen, recuerdas anoche cuando Bella te dijo que la dejes en paz?-pregunto Klaus y empezaron a murmurar

-Suficiente-dijo Jasper halando a Edward hacia clases y Klaus rio, giro y se encontró con varios chicos

-Un solo dedo a mi novia y están fritos-advirtió pero miro a Mike Newton entre ellos, ellos asintieron y se desvanecieron, Klaus rio y fue hacia la comisaria de Charlie a pasar el tiempo

Mientras tanto con Damon

-Gracias señorita, ahora quisiera saber donde esta mi hermano-dijo Damon luego de entregar algunos papeles y demostrar que Stefan es su hermano

-El numero telefónico rastrea hacia un lugar en Washington, Forks-dijo la chica rubia leyendo la información de la computadora

-Forks?-pregunto el y la rubia asintió

-Puede ir a Seattle y preguntar-dijo ella observando el mapa y el asintió

-Gracias señorita-dijo el y salio de la empresa, fue al aeropuerto ya que si iba conduciendo iba a durar todo el día, cuando llego al aeropuerto pidió un boleto para el próximo vuelo a Seattle y estuvo con suerte ya que salia uno en media hora, llevo su maleta y entro al avión, habían varios empresarios y el cerro sus ojos hasta esperar

"Stefan, te espera una sorpresita"murmuro Damon hasta dormirse

En la escuela de Forks

-Enserio Stefan mira como me miran-dijo Bella al ver que hasta los maestros observaban sus piernas

-Es que tus piernas son muy sexys-dijo el riendo y ella le golpeo en el hombro

-Me entere que Cullen casi golpea a Klaus esta mañana-dijo Stefan y Bella rio

-No se de que Klaus se preocupa-dijo ella mientras salían de clases para ir a almorzar

-De que te pongan como una bola disco?-pregunto Stefan, se miraron entre si y luego empezaron a reír, todos le observaban y Bella aspiraba aire ya que había reído mucho

-Iré al baño, busca una mesa alejada de todo el show-dijo Bella y Stefan asintió antes de que se separaran

Stefan por su lado busco una mesa alejada de Jessica y Lauren pero también de los Cullen, eso lo dejo en una mesa que estaba en la otra esquina de la que estaban los Cullen, sonrió y se sentó ahí.

Por su parte Bella entro al baño y cuando salio de el se lavo las manos, cuando salio se encontró a Edward Cullen frente a ella, Bella puso las manos en su corazón por que Edward la asusto

-Quieren darme un infarto?-pregunto y Edward sonrió

-Nada de eso-dijo el acercándose, ella se alejo unos pasos

-Que demonios haces?-pregunto Bella caminando hacia la cafetería y Edward le seguía

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo el cuando entraron y Bella sonrió mientras buscaba el almuerzo

-Soy toda oídos pero no esperes que te perdone-dijo ella mientras tomaba una manzana y la dejaba en la bandeja, sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la giraban

-Perdoname-suplico Edward y ella negó con la cabeza, Edward se acerco pero Bella empezó a hablar

-Ni lo pienses-murmuro y Edward ataco sus labios, la aprisiono por la cintura y Bella empezó a luchar, Bella golpeaba el pecho de Edward para que la dejara en paz, Stefan al ver que todos observaban algo miro y se encontró a Edward besando a Bella y ella luchando, Stefan se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos

-Podrías dejar de abusar de ella?!-pregunto en voz alta Stefan y Edward dejo de besar a Bella pero esta no se dejo tranquila

-Estas drogado!?-pregunto en voz alta furiosa, su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo de la furia

-Bella-murmuro Edward

-Bella, nada. Mierda! Anoche te dije muy bien que no te quería cerca y que te odiaba y ahora! Vienes y me besas sin importarte que tenga novio!-dijo Bella furiosa, todos disfrutaban el show, hasta Stefan, Edward estaba en shock

-Bella-dijo Edward otra vez

-QUE?!-grito Bella otra vez

-Se que me amas-dijo el, todos abrieron la boca y Bella no lo controlo

-Bella no-dijo Stefan y Bella no le hizo caso, su mano voló hasta el rostro de Edward y le dio una cachetada, se escucho un ruido y Bella grito

-Maldito!-dijo en voz alta y giro, empezó a caminar acunando su mano hacia fuera de la cafetería, Stefan le siguió recogiendo las cosas de ellos y todos observaban en shock como Bella salia

-Cullen es un maldito-murmuro Jessica y todos empezaron a hablar, Alice camino hacia Edward y le golpeo rápidamente que nadie le vio

-Perfecto, ahora no quiere volver a verte y le rompiste la mano-dijo esta, giro y se alejo de Edward

Bella camino hacia enfermería con Stefan siguiéndole, de vez en cuando maldecía a Edward. Para cuando llegaron a enfermería, la señora estaba viendo una telenovela

-Que te paso?-pregunto al ver que Bella acunaba su mano

-Golpeo a Edward Cullen-dijo Stefan, la señora miro a Bella con sorpresa y ella se encogió de hombros

-Tengo novio y el me beso-dijo ella defendiéndose, la mujer asintió y camino hacia ella, Stefan mientras tanto le envío un mensaje a Klaus

**Te perdiste el show de la escuela -S**

Unos minuto después Klaus le respondió

**Que ha pasado? -K**

-Bella, tienes alguien que te pueda llevar al hospital, la mano parece rota. Te pondré hielo pero hay que revisarte-dijo la señora y Bella miro a Stefan

-Llama a Klaus-dijo ella, el asintió

**Sera mejor que vengas a la ****enfermería**** de la escuela -S**

-Ya le envié un mensaje-dijo Stefan y ella asintió

-Toma asiento querida-dijo la señora y Bella asintió

-Gracias, todo por culpa de ese idiota. Anoche le dije que no quería nada con el y mira lo que hace, me besa en frente de todos pero antes de todo empieza a discutir con mi novio-empezó a quejarse Bella y la señora asintió

-Los chicos de ahora son así-dijo y Bella asintió

-Bella, Klaus esta afuera-dijo Stefan y ella asintió

-Con ese auto, quien no llegaría rápido?-pregunto Bella metafóricamente y unos minutos después las puertas se abrieron, Bella observo a Klaus y el camino hacia ella, se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de ella

-Que te paso?-pregunto el y ella hizo una mueca

-Stefan dile tu-dijo ella y Klaus observo a Stefan

-Cuando salimos de clases, Bella fue al baño y yo por un asiento, luego escuche que empezaron a guardar silencio y miraban a un lugar fijo y observe como Edward Cullen, besaba a Bella en contra de su voluntad, le dije que se alejara de ella y Bella estallo, le dijo de todo, perdió el control cuando Edward le dijo y cito: Se que me amas, le dio una cachetada y le grito maldito. Al final con todo su orgullo camino hacia acá-dijo el y Klaus observo a Bella que se acunaba su mano, el le acaricio el rostro y ella le miro

-Te dije que hoy la suerte no esta de mi parte-murmuro ella y el le dio un beso en la frente

-Me la puedo llevar al hospital?-le pregunto a la enfermera que asintió

-Llevala a emergencias y que le hagan una placa, puede que se haya roto la mano-dijo ella y Klaus asintió, ayudo a Bella para ponerla de pie y ella soltó una risita

-Fue divertido gritarle todas sus verdades en frente de todos-murmuro riendo cuando salían de la enfermería, Klaus rio pero luego se puso serio

-Enserio, cariño. Me hubieras llamado y yo con gusto le golpeo frente a ti, el no sufrió nada cuando le golpeaste-dijo el y Bella miro hacia el suelo

-Me dio el gusto de verlo en shock-murmuro en voz baja y Klaus observo a Stefan

-Te quedaras?-pregunto a Stefan y el asintió

-Tengo que enterarme de muchas cosas por aquí-dijo el y Bella soltó una risita

-Eres un chismoso-acuso y el sonrió

-Lo soy-dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, le dio a Klaus el bolso de Bella y se despidió

-Mi pobre mano-murmuro ella y Klaus hizo que pararan, tomo su mano y la acaricio

-Voy a matar a ese maldito-dijo y ella negó con la cabeza

-Lo golpearas frente a mi pero lo dejaras vivo, entendiste?-pregunto y el asintió, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo al auto

-No se, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a ser llevada por todos lados-dijo ella y Klaus rio

-Yo también-dijo y se fueron en un silencio cómodo hacia el hospital, cuando llegaron al hospital y llevaron a Bella a hacerse su placa, Klaus daba vueltas por emergencias, luego por los consultorios y volvió a bajar a emergencias

-Klaus?-pregunto una voz masculina pero musical a la vez, el híbrido giro y se encontró con Carlisle

-Carlisle, tanto tiempo-dijo el dándole la mano, los vampiros se estrecharon la manos

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto y Klaus sonrió

-No te has enterado? Por tu hijo Eddie estoy aquí-dijo Klaus y Carlisle abrió los ojos como platos

-Que paso?-pregunto y Klaus suspiro

-Tu hijo beso a mi novia, ella perdió el control y le dio una cachetada-dijo Klaus y Carlisle hizo un gesto de dolor

-Se le ha roto la mano?-pregunto Carlisle y Klaus se encogió de hombros

-Le están haciendo Rayos X, hace un rato. Ah mira ahí vienen-dijo Klaus al ver que Bella se acercaba en silla de ruedas, una enfermera empujaban

-Puedo caminar-murmuro ella y Klaus rio

-Quieren ponerte lo mas cómoda posible-dijo Klaus y ella asintió

-Bien, lamentablemente, Bella le fracturaste la mano-dijo el doctor Sheney, Carlisle observo la placa

-Al parecer estabas demasiado furiosa-dijo Klaus y ella se sonrojo

-Todo esto es tu culpa-dijo mirando a Klaus

-Mía? Que he hecho yo?-pregunto el con una sonrisa

-Te dije, este día la suerte no estará de mi parte y te pedí que nos fuéramos a la playa pero no, me dijiste, no va a pasar nada y mira! Se me rompió la mano!-dijo ella con los ojos llorosos

-Es el shock-le explico Carlisle a Klaus aunque ella lo sabia

-Cariño, los accidentes pasan-dijo el y ella se seco las lagrimas con la mano buena, la derecha

-Te dije, la próxima vez te tirare por un barranco-dijo ella y los doctores junto con Klaus empezaron a reír

-Cariño, te pondrían presa-dijo el

-No me importa-dijo ella, el le acaricio el pelo y se puso a su altura

-Tendremos que ponerte una escayola-dijo Carlisle

-La fractura es muy grave?-pregunto Klaus y el doctor Sheney negó

-Gracias a Dios no, le pondremos una escayola de fibra de vidrio-dijo el doctor Sheney y luego se alejo

-Como estas?-pregunto Carlisle y Bella miro a Klaus

-Mal, por culpa de el me rompí la mano-dijo ella señalando a Klaus y Carlisle rio

-No te preocupes, me encargare de que no te duela por un rato-dijo Carlisle y Bella le sonrió, Carlisle se alejo un momento y ella observo a Klaus que la miraba sonriente

-Ahora mi pobre cabello no se podrá lavar-dijo ella y Klaus le aparte un mechón de la cara

-Nada de eso, te llevare a un salón de belleza-dijo el y ella hizo una mueca

-No-dijo y Klaus le acaricio el pelo, se acerco un poco mas a Bella y cuando se iban a besar fueron interrumpidos

-Te rompes la mano y el idiota te besa-dijo Edward, Bella le miro mal y Klaus giro y le miro con la cara mas amenazante que tenia

-Le rompes la mano y vienes al hospital a molestarla-dijo Klaus, Bella tomo su mano buena y atrapo la de Klaus

-No vale la pena-murmuro y Klaus giro para estar frente a ella

-Solo espera Cullen-murmuro antes de que Edward saliera furioso del área

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Carlisle al ver a su hijo ahí, le dio las escayolas a una enfermera que estaba a su lado

-Vine a ver a Bella-respondio el

-Buena idea, ya que fuiste tu el que le fracturo la mano-dijo Carlisle

-No fue mi intención-dijo Edward

-Esa no es explicación-dijo Carlisle antes de apartarse de el e ir a atender a Bella

~~~~~•••~~~~~

**Muy cruel?**

**Que tal la hermana Salvatore? **

**Cuales son sus conclusiones?**

**Publique la historia Bella/Damon! Se llama Pequenas Sorpresas!**

**Uhmm casi beso, sin Edward cerca!**

**El vestuario de Bella que escogio mi amado Klaus esta en mi blog, el link del blog esta en mi perfil junto algunos links para contactarme!**

**Besos,**

**Nel**

**PD: Recuerden dejar sus reviews, gracias a todas y a las lectoras silenciosas por leer**


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Anteriormente en Gracias a El:**_

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Carlisle al ver a su hijo ahí, le dio las escayolas a una enfermera que estaba a su lado

-Vine a ver a Bella-respondió el

-Buena idea, ya que fuiste tu el que le fracturo la mano-dijo Carlisle

-No fue mi intención-dijo Edward

-Esa no es explicación-dijo Carlisle antes de apartarse de el e ir a atender a Bella

_**Capitulo 8- Marie?**_

_**Ahora**_

Varias horas después nos encontramos a Damon Salvatore en Seattle, había alquilado un auto y estaba preguntando sobre forks

-Bueno, vas a Port Angeles y desde ahí, preguntas-dijo una señora de mas o menos cuarenta anos, pelirroja

-Gracias-dijo Damon antes de salir y entrar al audi gris, empezó a conducir hacia Port Angeles, por siempre había comprado un mapa

-Ya entiendo porque Steffie se escondió aquí, es un pueblo mas raro que Mystic-murmuro Damon mientras conducía

~~••~~

-Odio esto-murmuro Bella en voz baja y Klaus rio

-No es tan malo-dijo y Bella negó con la cabeza

-Ni siquiera puedo usar un vaso para tomar agua sin desperdiciar algo-dijo y Klaus suspiro, se puso de pie y ayudo a Bella a llenar el vaso

-Solo estas estresada-dijo el y los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas

-Por culpa de ese idiota y tuya!-dijo ella mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador

-Que haces?-pregunto el y ella se limpio las lagrimas

-Busco algo de comer-dijo ella con voz rasposa y Klaus suspiro

-Quieres pizza?-pregunto y Bella le miro, tenia la nariz roja luego de llorar sobre que le dolía la mano

-No-dijo ella y el se acerco a ella, la tomo y la sentó en una silla

-Que quieres?-pregunto el y Bella intento ponerse de pie

-Yo lo puedo preparar-dijo y Klaus negó con la cabeza

-Anda-dijo ella y Klaus negó

-Tu mano esta herida-dijo Klaus y ella se recostó en su hombro

-Anda Klausy, dejame hacer mi cena-dijo ella y el suspiro

-Ya te dije que no, así que quieres-dijo el y Bella se puso de pie

-Bien-dijo y subió las escaleras, Klaus le siguió con la mirada y escucho como ella cerraba la puerta de su habitación, suspiro y le siguió

-Anda cariño, te comprare un helado-dijo Klaus en voz alta tocando la puerta, giro el pomo y vio que no tenia seguro, entro y se encontró a Bella tapándose el rostro con una almohada, estaba boca abajo y temblaba un poco

-Bell?-pregunto Klaus pero ella no le respondió

Se acerco a ella y escucho que estaba sollozando en voz baja, Klaus suspiro y le acaricio el pelo

-Ay Bell, me haces sentir como el malo de la película-dijo el y Bella continuo tapándose el rostro pero sus sollozos habían disminuido

-Que tienes?-pregunto y Bella giro con cuidado de hacerse daño en la mano

-Nada-dijo ella y Klaus negó con la cabeza mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos

-Bell-dijo Klaus y ella suspiro

-Es que me siento como una inútil, solo molesto a las personas-dijo ella en voz baja y Klaus la abrazo

-A mi no me molestas cariño-dijo Klaus y Bella le miro entre sus pestañas mojadas

-Enserio?-pregunto en voz baja y el asintió

-En fin, que quieres para cenar?-pregunto y Bella suspiro

-Quiero pasta-dijo y Klaus sonrió

-Para tu suerte, dicen que soy un experto en la pasta-dijo el y Bella soltó una risita

-No te creo-dijo Bella y el sonrió

-Vamos a hacer la prueba-dijo el tomándole su mano buena y ayudándola a bajar las escaleras

-Gracias-dijo en voz baja y Klaus le sonrió

-No es nada-dijo Klaus

Llegaron a la cocina y Klaus empezó a buscar cosas para preparar

-Oh-dijo Klaus y Bella que estaba sentada observando le miro con mas interés

-Que?-pregunto ella y Klaus sonrió

-No hay pasta-dijo el y Bella hizo un puchero

-No importa entonces, puedes preparar lo que quieras-dijo ella en tono triste, a Klaus casi se le rompe el corazón

-Que tal si voy al supermercado?-pregunto el y ella le observo ilusionada

-Enserio?-pregunto ella y el asintió, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente

-Portate bien-dijo el y ella sonrió

-Lo haré-dijo y cuando Klaus iba a salir, Bella le llamo

-Klaus?-pregunto ella y Klaus le miro

-Traerías helado?-pregunto y Klaus sonrió

-Claro-dijo el y Bella le sonrió, Klaus se fue de la casa y Bella se quedo sola

Se sentó en el sofá y observo su escayola, era de color roja por preferencia de ella, su mano ya no le dolía tanto por el medicamento, su pelo estaba cayendo por su espalda y el flequillo le molestaba un poco en el ojo, observo como usaba unos shorts mientras estaba sentada en el sofá en posición india, porque se sentía tan atraída hacia Klaus, porque había soñado eso de Elena y Katherine, que ella era.

Tenia que descubrirlo antes de que su suerte le jugara algo

~•~

-Disculpe, conoce a alguien llamado Stefan?-pregunto Damon a la señora en la farmacia, estaba en forks y el primer local abierto que encontró fue una farmacia

-Stefan? Lo siento, esta con alguien?-pregunto la señora y Damon asintió

-Una chica le conoce, se llama Bella-dijo el y la señora sonrió

-Oh claro, Stefan Salvatore, es nuevo en el pueblo, también esta con Klaus, su primo y que también es el novio de Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía-dijo ella y Damon asintió, había dado en el blanco

-Si ellos, es que quería darles una sorpresa pero olvide donde se quedaban-dijo Damon y la señora asintió y anoto algo en una hoja

-Tu primo estuvo aquí hace unas hojas, Bella tuvo un accidente en la escuela así que vinieron por medicamentos, de seguro ellos están en casa de ella, según me dijo mi nieta Stefan se había quedado en la escuela pero ya hace rato que salieron-dijo la señora y Damon asintió

-Y donde queda la casa del jefe?-pregunto Damon y ella sonrió

-Sigues la carretera derecho, tres esquinas después doblas, la casa amarilla de dos niveles-dijo ella y Damon asintió

-Gracias-dijo y ella asintió

-No hay problema cariño-dijo ella fraternalmente, Damon sonrió y salio de la farmacia, entro a su auto y condujo hasta que encontró a la casa, escucho y solo había un latido de corazón, unas risas y el sonido de la televisión, camino hacia el porche y toco el timbre

Por otro lado, habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Klaus se fue así que se puso a ver los simpson, estaba riendo de las locuras de homero cuando tocaron el timbre, dejo de reír y observo por la ventana, había un gran auto afuera y no era el de ella, así que Klaus se fue en el de ella

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta y cuando abrió se encontró con un chico de ojos azules, pelo negro, ropa negra y tenia un aura de chico malo. Por otro lado Damon observo a una chica con el pelo castaño despeinado pero en vez de verse terrible se veía adorable, labios rosas, piel pálida como la porcelana, usaba un abrigo pero en un brazo tenia una escayola, usaba unos shorts y dejo los ojos para la ultima parte, eran unos ojos chocolate, se parecían a alguien que conoció por su vida humana

-Marie?-pregunto y Bella le observo con una ceja alzada

-Bueno, me llamo Isabella aunque Marie es mi segundo nombre y tu eres?-pregunto ella mientras se apoyaba en la puerta

Damon abrió los ojos como platos, una doppenganger? De Marie? Pero no podía ser, tenían parecido pero ella tenia el pelo mas oscuro y era mas largo, era mas pequeña también

-Hmm yo soy Damon-dijo el sonriendo y Bella asintió

-De casualidad, que haces aquí?-pregunto ella y el sonrió

-Bueno, quiero conocer a la gran Bella-dijo el y Bella soltó una carcajada

-La gran Bella? Deja de idioteces y dime que haces en mi casa o llamo a mi padre-dijo ella en tono divertido y amenazador, Damon alzo las manos como si Bella usara un arma y alzo las cejas

-Tranquila shortsitos, vengo en paz-dijo el y Bella le miro mal

-Me dices que quieres y te doy un dulce-dijo ella y el rio

-Esta bien, busco a mi hermano-dijo el y Bella asintió

-Así que eres Damon Salvatore-dijo ella y Damon asintió

-Que te han contado de mi?-pregunto el sonriendo y Bella rodó los ojos

-Bueno que eres un mujeriego, alcoholido y pervertido-dijo ella y Damon hizo como si estuviera herido

-Tantas cosas malas te han hablado de mi?-pregunto el y Bella alzo una ceja

-Mira, Stefan no esta aquí, Klaus tampoco yo estaba viendo televisión y si vienes a molestarme traeme algo de comer primero-dijo ella y Damon soltó una risita

-Y si me invitas a entrar cariño, podemos ver tele juntos a Klaus no le molestaría que viera tele con su novia-dijo acercándose

-No se pero quizás no le moleste a el pero a mi si-dijo ella

-Ouch-dijo Damon

-Te puedes ir?-pregunto Bella y el negó con la cabeza

-Nop, pero que tal si me invitas a entrar-dijo el y Bella sonrió

-No invito desconocidos a mi casa-dijo y le cerro la puerta a Damon en la cara, fue hacia su sofá y continuo viendo su serie

A veces reía y Damon desde afuera le escuchaba, toco el timbre otra vez y Bella suspiro, fue a abrir y se encontró a Damon

-Que quieres?-pregunto ella y Damon sonrió

-Ya te dije lo que quiero, aunque un besito no estaría mal-dijo el y Bella rodó los ojos

-Esperate aquí-dijo y entro a la casa, Bella busco en su bolso su celular, lo entro en el bolsillo y con su mano buena arrastro una silla, saco la silla hasta la puerta y dejo la silla ahí, en la puerta y se sentó

-Que haces?-pregunto Damon divertido y Bella le callo con su mano buena

-Callate-dijo, saco el teléfono y empezó a marcarle a Stefan

-Que paso?-pregunto Stefan, estaba en Seattle ya que había dejado el regalo ayer, ya había comprado otro y estaba caminando por Seattle

-Bueno, aquí hay un tipo que es un dolor en el trasero buscándote-dijo Bella y Damon rio

-No soy un dolor en el trasero, diría que en la mano-dijo el y Bella le miro mal

-Como se llama?-pregunto Stefan al escuchar la voz que era familiar

-Damon, aunque deberían de cambiarle a Demonio-dijo ella y Stefan rio

-Estas sola en casa?-pregunto y Bella suspiro

-Desgraciadamente si, tenia hambre-dijo ella y Stefan rio

-Esta bien, no le dejes entrar-dijo Stefan

-Me crees tan estúpida? Estoy sentada en la puerta mientras vigilo al idiota-dijo ella y Damon rio

-Un idiota sexy-dijo haciendo una pose, Bella rodó los ojos

-Esta bien, estoy en Seattle ya voy para allá-dijo el y Bella suspiro

-Que demonios haces en Seattle?-pregunto ella y Damon soltó una carcajada

-San Stefan controlado por una enana-dijo Damon y Bella saco la lengua

-Un regalo para la enfermita-murmuro el y Bella suspiro

-Creo que a veces eres peor que Cullen y los regalos-dijo ella y Stefan rio

-Nunca digas eso-dijo el y Bella colgó, miro a Damon y el le sonrió mientras le guiño un ojo

-Tu hermanito me dijo que eras muy buen amigo de Jasper Witlock-dijo ella y Damon asintió confundido

-En fin, el es un vampiro vive en el pueblo. Ahora largate-dijo ella y Damon suspiro

-Aunque mientas no me iré-dijo el y Bella llamo a Klaus esta vez

-Que pasa?-pregunto Klaus mientras observaba a Edward Cullen en la salida del supermercado

-Puedes venir, aquí hay un dolor en el trasero peor que Edward Cullen-dijo ella y Klaus sonrió al ver la cara herida de Edward

-Como se llama el dolor en el trasero?-pregunto interesado mientras entraba las cosas al auto

-Se llama Damon aunque deberían de cambiarle a Demonio dolor en el trasero, ademas me duele la mano-dijo ella en tono triste la ultima parte

-Wow, eres peor que Elena cuando esta hablando con Stefan-dijo Damon y Klaus suspiro

-Ese si es un dolor en el trasero-dijo mientras entraba al auto, Edward Cullen corrió hacia la casa de Bella y la encontró sentada en la puerta mientras colgaba el teléfono

-Mira que tenemos aquí una bola disco-dijo Damon y Bella rodó los ojos

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto mirando a Edward

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo el y Bella asintió

-Me esperan un momento?-pregunto y ellos asintieron, Bella camino hacia la cocina y encontró lo que necesitaba

-Bien, salen de aquí o les doy con la escoba, eligen-dijo ella y Damon rio

-Como me vas a dar shorsitos, solo tienes una mano buena-dijo y Edward asintió

-Pues resulta que soy una estúpida-murmuro ella saliendo de la casa

-Que haces?-pregunto Edward al ver que Bella se acercaba a Damon

-Tienes tres segundos para salir-dijo ella y Damon negó con la cabeza

-Vete de aquí-murmuro Edward y Damon le miro

-Por que le haría caso a un ahhh!-dijo y cayo de rodillas topando su miembro

-Quieres que te de otra vez?-pregunto ella y esta vez le dio con la escoba en la cabeza

-Te dije que quería terminar de ver mi serie y por idiota te quedaste a molestar-dijo dándole repetidas veces hasta que Damon sangro

-Bella para-dijo Edward y Bella asintió, entro a la casa otra vez y fue a la habitación de Charlie, busco debajo de la cama de el y encontró el bate de béisbol

Bajo riendo las escaleras y con su bate en la mano y la escoba en una esquina de la entrada salio al porche

-Bella?-pregunto Edward y Bella levanto el bate, aunque le molestaba con la mano estaba disfrutando y de dio en el estomago, Edward estaba en shock que cayo de rodillas

-Te dije que te odio y tan masoquista bienes y por tu culpa me rompí la maldita mano-dijo ella mientras le golpeaba, Damon se había recuperado y estaba riendo de los golpes de Bella, ella paro y observo a Damon camino hacia el y volvió a golpearle

-Te dije que te fueras!-dijo ella en voz alta y en ese momento llego Stefan, observo como Bella golpeaba a Damon con un bate de béisbol y el sangraba, luego ella volvió a golpear a Edward y los dejo ahí

-Se pone uno de pie y los dejo sin amiguito-dijo ella mientras entraba, dejo el bate de béisbol en la entrada y se sentó en su silla otra vez

-Mierda, por su culpa me duele la mano, suerte que no moví mucho esa mano-murmuro en voz baja y Klaus en ese mismo momento estaciono el auto y cuando llego al porche Bella salto hacia el

-Klaus!-dijo mientras le abrazaba y el le devolvió el abrazo confundido

-Que demonios has hecho?-pregunto y Stefan se largo a reír mientras se sentaba en la silla de Bella

-Les dio una paliza, primero le dio como diez escobazos a Damon, luego como quince con el bate a Edward y luego le dio quince a Damon con el bate-dijo riendo y Bella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Klaus

-Trajiste el helado?-le pregunto el voz baja y el asintió

-Si, esta junto con las compras-dijo y ella le sonrió

-Gracias!-dijo en tono animado y camino hacia el auto que estaba abierto y saco las cosas, el helado era pesado así que Stefan le ayudo con las cosas pero ella quería su helado

-Creo que la mano le ha puesto bipolar-murmuro Klaus en voz baja y Stefan soltó una carcajada

-Creo que deberíamos de llamar a Carlisle o algún doctor, apretó la mano varias veces-murmuro Stefan mientras observaba que Bella se sirvió una gran porción de helado en un vaso y con una cuchara, camino hacia la puerta y se sentó a observar a los chicos, Klaus se acerco a revisarle la mano

-Que tal la mano?-pregunto el y Bella hizo una mueca

-Me duele un poquito pero con el helado se me va a quitar-dijo y Stefan soltó una carcajada

-Eres mi idola, aquí, te compre un regalo-dijo Stefan mientras le daba una pulsera, era de oro rosa y por dentro decía Johnson's Baby

-No lo has hecho-dijo Bella riendo y le mostró la inscripción a Klaus que empezó a reír

-Santo Dios, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho-dijo Bella y Klaus se aclaro la garganta

-Bueno, el segundo-dijo y abrazo a Stefan, le dijo a Klaus que le pusiera la pulsera cosa que el hizo y Bella continuo comiendo su helado

-Ya no me golpeara?-pregunto Damon en voz tan baja que Bella no le escucho pero Stefan y Klaus si, empezaron a reír y Klaus se sentó en el suelo

-Ya no, tranquilice a la salvaje con un helado-dijo y Bella le dio con la cuchara un poco de helado

-Aww que lindo-dijo Stefan divertido y ella rio, tomo otra cuchara y se la dio a Stefan

-No gracias-dijo el y Bella hizo un puchero

-Anda-dijo en tono inocente y Stefan negó con la cabeza

De un momento a otro los ojos de Bella estaban llenos de lagrimas

-Lo sabia! Me odias por eso no quieres de mi helado-dijo ella y Stefan la miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-Seguros de que no sufre de SPM?-pregunto Damon sentándose y Bella le miro furiosa

-Anda Stefan-dijo ella y el lo tomo

-Pero que lindos-dijo Damon y Bella camino hacia el

-Tu también-dijo mientras le daba helado, el lo tomo con asco y luego camino hacia donde Edward

-Tu también-dijo y el le miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-Estas loca? No puedo comer eso-dijo el y Bella le miro mal

-Cometelo!-dijo en voz demandante y el se comió el helado

-Los cuatro vampiritos compartían heladito, Edwardsito, Klausy, Stefanie y Damony-dijo ella riendo y ellos le miraban raro

-Que?-pregunto con una ceja alzada

-Nada-dijeron al mismo tiempo, continuo dándoles helado por orden, primero Klaus, luego Stefan, Damon y Edward, unos minutos después

-Edward deja a Bella en paz, vayámonos a casa-dijo Jasper rápidamente y abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Bella caminaba entre chico en chico y le daba un poco de helado

-Ya no quiero mas-dijo Damon y Bella le golpeo con la cuchara, Jasper observo a Damon y vio los sentimientos de Bella, ella se estaba divirtiendo

-Bella, aunque sea una buena forma de entretenimiento creo que se están poniendo furiosos-dijo Jasper y Bella le miro

-Ves Damon, te dije que Jasper estaba aquí y que hiciste, no me hiciste caso-dijo Bella y el asintió rápidamente

-Si, si me dijiste la verdad, creo que iré a ver si ya puso la marrana-dijo el y Bella le miro mal

-Tan idiota como un dolor en el trasero, ya esta bien. Iré a prepararme algo de comer-dijo ella y Klaus le siguió

-No toques nada-dijo Klaus y Bella suspiro y se sentó en el sofá, Klaus empezó a preparar la pasta, Bella reía y Klaus se estaba preocupando

-De que ríes?-pregunto el y Bella sonrió

-Ustedes enserio creían que estaba loca?-pregunto y Klaus empezó a reír

-Creo que a Damon le gusto su apodo, como era? Damony-dijo Stefan riendo mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Me dejan entrar!-dijo Damon y Bella suspiro

-Prometes no comerme?-pregunto y Damon asintió

-Aunque quisiera, eres tan mala que de seguro la vomitaría-dijo Damon y Bella le miro

-Esta bien, puedes entrar-dijo ella y el entro

-Creo que a Charlie le dará un ataque al ver que tengo a tres chicos en mi casa-dijo ella al ver que Edward y Jasper se habían ido

-Dile que hacías un trio de cuatro-dijo Damon y Bella le miro mal, Klaus se puso de pie y unos minutos llego con dos platos con pasta, le dio uno a Bella y el empezó a comer

-Hay pobres aquí! No nos das comida?-pregunto Damon a Klaus y Bella le miro

-Mi novio no es sirviente de nadie, si quieres pasta busca en la cocina-dijo ella y Damon le miro mal

-Klaus, tu novia es muy rara ademas se parece a Marie-dijo y Stefan le miro y luego a Bella

-No le veo nada de Marie-dijo Stefan y Bella suspiro

-Dejarían de hablar de mi en tercera persona?-pregunto y ellos la miraron

-No hablábamos de ti-dijo Stefan y Bella asintió, Bella se puso de pie para ir a buscar agua, Klaus la observo, ella abrió la nevera ya que quería agua fría, saco un vaso y lo puso en la mesa, giro a la nevera y salio con una jarra de agua fría y se sirvió en el vaso, volvió y lo dejo en la nevera, todos le observaban y Bella sintió una punzada en la cabeza, ella tomo agua y la punzada se convirtió a mil, no hizo caso y giro para llevar el vaso al lavaplatos pero su mundo giro, ella se paralizo y los vampiros la observaron en silencio

-Bella?-pregunto Stefan y en ese instante Bella cayo al suelo, Damon corrió rápidamente antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, Klaus le siguió y observo a Bella

-Se acaba de desmayar?-pregunto Stefan perplejo y ellos se miraron entre si

~~~~~••~~~~~

**Chan chan chan!**

**Que ha pasado?**

**Espero sus reviews y gracias chicas!**

**Que creen sobre Marie y el desmayo, quien se murió de la risa con Edwardsito, Klausy, Stefanie y Damony?**

**A las que leen Pequeñas Sorpresas me han defraudado.**

**Solo soy adicta a los reviews, no me culpen y espero que dejen reviews, muchas gracias por ellos**

**En otro lugar, para las lectoras silenciosas: dejen review, quiero saber que creen de la historia!**

**Para las que no tienen cuenta: contáctenme en el blog, twitter o tumblr, los tengo en mi perfil así cualquier pregunta que quieren hacer, estoy disponible**

**Las que tienen cuenta no se pongan celosas: cualquier pregunta la dejan en el review o un mensaje directo que las responderé lo mas pronto posibles**

**Espero reviews y gracias otra vez, no solo por los reviews sino por las alertas y favoritos, recuerden, mas reviews, mas pronto capi!**

**Recuerden pasar por mis otras historias!**

**Besotes con cariño de mi parte y de Edwardsito, Klausy, Stefanie y Damony,**

**Nel**

**PD: dejen review aunque este capitulo tenga un milenio!**


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Anteriormente en Gracias a El:**_

-Bella?-pregunto Stefan y en ese instante Bella cayo al suelo, Damon corrió rápidamente antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, Klaus le siguió y observo a Bella

-Se acaba de desmayar?-pregunto Stefan perplejo y ellos se miraron entre si

_**Capitulo 9- Que acaba de pasar?**_

_**Ahora**_

-Santo Dios-dijo Bella mientras observaba a su alrededor, todo era blanco

-Mierda!-grito y su voz se hizo eco sonando varios "Mierda", escucho una risa femenina detrás de ella y espero ver a Katherine o a Elena, esa no le cayo muy bien pero ni modo

-No soy Katherine, ni Elena-dijo ella e Isabella giro, encontró a una chica con el mismo color de pelo que el de ella solo que era mas claro, ojos iguales, mas alta, el pelo corto le llegaba hasta los hombros

-Entonces quien eres?-pregunto ella, estaba cansada de desmayarse, porque tenia que ser tan idiota

-No eres idiota, el desmayo es natural para que comprendas todo y mi nombre es Marie-dijo ella e Isabella alzo la ceja

-Eres la gran Marie sobre la que hablaban Damon y Stefan?-pregunto ella y Marie asintió

-Pues, yo me llamo Isabella aunque me gusta que me digan Bella-dijo ella presentándose mientras movía sus manos

-Oye! Mi mano esta buena-dijo mientras la movía la mano izquierda y Marie rio

-Eso es porque tu cuerpo no esta sino tu espíritu-dijo y Bella asintió

-Ahora, porque tuve que desmayarme para comprender "todo"-dijo haciendo comillas la ultima palabra

-Oh, porque despierta tienes tantas personas que no te dejan entender las cosas-dijo ella y Bella asintió

-En fin, que me vas a contar?-pregunto ella y Marie suspiro

-Que tal si desde el principio?-pregunto y Bella se encogió de hombros

~~••~~

-Pero que demonios le pasa?!-pregunto Damon gritando, no sabia porque pero quería a Bella despierta en vez de desmayada

-Que se yo! Llama a Charlie-dijo Stefan y Klaus suspiro

-Podrían dejar de andar gritando!-dijo Klaus gritando

-Mira quien habla-dijo Damon en voz baja y Stefan le golpeo en el cuello

-En fin, llamalo!-dijo Stefan y Klaus le marco a Charlie, a la comisaria

-Hola?-respondió una señorita

-Buenas, me podría comunicar con el jefe Swan?-pregunto el y la señorita suspiro

-Lo siento señor, el jefe esta ocupado-dijo ella y Klaus suspiro

-Dile que es una emergencia sobre su hija-dijo el y escucho como la chica se movía

-Jefe, le llama un hombre diciendo que es sobre su hija-dijo la señorita

-Pasalo-dijo y la chica le comunico con Klaus

-Jefe Swan al habla-dijo Charlie observando como todos estaban al pendiente para escuchar

-Charlie, hay un problema muy grave-dijo Klaus y Charlie se puso de pie

-Que paso?-pregunto y Klaus suspiro

-Bella se desmayo-dijo y Charlie tomo las llaves de su auto

-Voy para allá-dijo y colgó

-Jefe Swan, pasa algo?-pregunto la señorita, Lola, la prima de Jessica

-Si-dijo y salio de ahí, llamo a Carlisle que estaba en casa desde su celular

-Hola-dijo una voz femenina

-Podrían comunicarme con Carlisle?-pregunto el en tono educado

-Un momento-dijo Esme subió al despacho de el y le dio el teléfono

-Hola?-pregunto curioso

-Hola Carlisle, es Charlie-dijo el y Carlisle miro a Esme

-Si, como estas?-pregunto y Charlie suspiro

-Nada bien, podrías hacerme el favor de ir lo mas pronto posible a mi casa?-pregunto y Carlisle se sorprendió

-Esta todo bien?-pregunto y Charlie suspiro

-Me han llamado, Bella se ha desmayado y no se que hacer-dijo el y Carlisle asintió

-Estaré allá en unos minutos-dijo y colgó el teléfono

-Estas seguro de que ella esta bien?-pregunto Esme y Carlisle se encogió de hombros

-Iré a ver-dijo y salio de la casa tomando su Mercedes y dejando a Esme preocupada

-Seguros de que ella esta bien?-pregunto Damon observando como Bella no movía ni un dedo

-No lo se-dijo Klaus preocupado

~~••~~

-Ok, empieza desde el principio-dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en el suelo, era suave en vez de ser duro y frio

-En el siglo 10, Esther Mikaelson convirtió a sus hijos en vampiros, pero Nicklaus no era solamente un vampiro-dijo Marie

-Nicklaus?-pregunto Bella, el nombre le parecía familiar

-Klaus-dijo ella y Bella asintió

-Al no ser solamente un vampiro, Esther uso a Tatia Petrova de sacrificio para mantener su lado lobuno dormido-dijo Marie y Bella alzo la mano

-Por que lo dejo dormido?-pregunto y Marie suspiro

-Si Klaus despierta su lado lobuno el balance del mundo se desequilibrara-dijo y Bella asintió

-Así que, uso la sangre de Tatia pero hizo que cualquiera que tenga la sangre Petrova cada quinientos años nazca una dopenganger-dijo Marie y Bella asintió

-Y que se necesita para despertarlo?-pregunto ella y Marie sonrió

-Mi sangre-dijo Katherine sentándose frente a Bella

-Cuando es humana así que mi sangre es la que se necesita-dijo Elena sentándose junto a Katherine

-Un poco o mucha?-pregunto Bella

-Demasiada, el tiene que tomarla hasta que este a punto de morir-dijo Marie sentándose también

-También necesita matar a un vampiro-dijo Katherine sonriendo mientras observaba sus uñas

-Y a un hombre lobo-dijo Elena

-Pero también necesita una piedra, la piedra lunar-dijo Marie y Bella asintió

-Lo mas importante es que una bruja haga el hechizo, en el lugar que se hizo el sacrificio-dijo Katherine y Bella se mordió el labio

-Que tengo que ver en todo esto?-pregunto curiosa

-Tu, Isabella eres especial-dijo Marie y ella alzo una ceja

-Cuando yo nací, ya habían pasado quinientos años-dijo Katherine y Bella le miro

-Tuve un hijo antes del matrimonio a los dieciséis anos, mi familia cuando tuve el bebe me renegó y me enviaron lejos, pero hubo una bruja que me contó que me alejaban porque yo no era humana, termine en Inglaterra y me adapte, en 1492, conocí a Trevor quien me presento a Elijah y Elijah me presento a Nicklaus-dijo ella observo a Marie quien asintió

-Elijah?-pregunto Bella

-El segundo hijo de los Mikaelson-dijo Elena y Bella asintió

-Me sentí atraída hacia Klaus pero me entere que el solo se acercaba a mi para poder matarme, escape con ayuda de Trevor, me llevo a una casa de campo donde me encontré con Rose, había escapado con la piedra lunar, me apuñale, pero Rose me hizo beber a la fuerza su sangre, hui, y cuando estuve lo mas lejos posible me suicide, cuando intentaron matarme hui y fui a Bulgaria, donde nací para encontrar a toda mi familia sacrificada-dijo Katherine suspirando para contener las lagrimas

-Lo siento-dijo Bella y ella sonrió

-Yo no-dijo Katherine

-En 1864, yo tenia diecisiete cuando Katherine llego a mi casa actuando como una huérfana, Giuseppe, el padre de Stefan, Damon y mio la acogió para que se casara con Stefan-dijo Marie y Bella puso toda su atención a ella

-Katherine supo que llevaba sangre Petrova en mi sistema, veras, no soy completamente hermana de Damon y Stefan-dijo Marie y Bella alzo una ceja

-Mi padre, Giuseppe engaño a la madre de los chicos, con mi madre que era una descendiente Petrova, Katherine se lio con mis dos hermanos usando la compulsión con ellos aunque con Damon hizo un trabajo mejor-dijo Marie

-Mejor?-pregunto Bella interesada

-Hice que creyera que nunca use la compulsión en el-dijo Katherine y Bella asintió

-Hubo un día en que no aguante mas y escape, me fui a Londres y unos meses después me entere que mis hermanos fueron matados por mi propio padre, iba en una embarcación cuando me encontré a Katherine y me dijo que le convenía mas viva que muerta así que me convirtió, años después que mis hermanos fueron convertidos en vampiros pero no me podía acercar a ellos ya que Katherine me había explicado todo-dijo Marie y Bella asintió

-Hace diecinueve años, tu padre conoció a Klaus, tu padre es descendiente de la familia Petrova-dijo Katherine y Bella le miro sorprendida

-Klaus supo eso y se convirtieron en amigos-dijo Marie

-Pero en ese mismo instante, Isobel, mi verdadera madre, que también es una descendiente Petrova se veía con mi padre, John Gilbert-dijo Elena, Bella se sorprendió

-Un año después, osea hace dieciocho años, mi madre supo que estaba embarazada de mi-dijo Elena y Bella suspiro

-Tu padre se acababa de casar con Renee, que era una bruja que había perdido sus poderes por intentar salvar a su madre de un vampiro-dijo Marie y Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Meses después descubrieron que, Renee estaba embarazada de ti-dijo Katherine y Bella suspiro

-Isobel, estudiaba Ciencias Supernaturales y en un libro encontró una profecía-dijo Elena

-Pero Isobel es tu madre?-pregunto Bella y Elena asintió

-Solo biológica, ya que me dio en adopción a los hermanos de John, así que conocí a John como mi tío-dijo Elena y Bella asintió

-Que tiene que ver la profecía conmigo?-pregunto ella y Marie suspiro, las tres se miraron entre si

~~••~~

-Ella esta bien, al parecer es un sueño inducido-dijo Carlisle

-Pero como?-pregunto Damon y Charlie observaba en silencio todo

-Ese es el enigma, no hay nada en su organismo que pueda hacer que se desmayara-dijo Carlisle asintió, Klaus estaba preocupado, estaba recostado junto a Bella acariciándole el pelo

-Que tal si intentamos con el alcohol?-pregunto Stefan y Carlisle se encogió de hombros, busco en su maletín un poco de algodón y lo mojo en alcohol

Suspiro antes de ponerlo sobre la nariz de Bella

~~••~~

-La profecía habla sobre...-empezó Marie pero empezó a toser al igual que las chicas

-Que pasa?-pregunto Bella tosiendo y las chicas se miraron entre si

-No puedes decir ni una palabra sobre eso-dijo Marie y Bella asintió, cerro los ojos porque le picaban y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con unos ojos dorados, sentía que le tocaban el cabello, la muñeca derecha y el pie izquierdo

-Bella?-pregunto Klaus al ver que ella abrió los ojos, Bella por su parte parpadeo los ojos varias veces y uso su mano izquierda para quitarse el pelo de los ojos bruscamente

-Ahí!-dijo siseando del dolor, había olvidado la escayola

-Bella?-pregunto Carlisle y Bella le miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, le dolía su manita

-Si?-pregunto en voz ronca que le rompió el corazón a los cuatro vampiros y al humano

-Estas bien?-pregunto Charlie, asustado por el estado de su hija

-No, me duele la mano-dijo ella mientras acariciaba la escayola

-Que tanto te duele?-pregunto Klaus preocupado y ella suspiro

-Es peor que pasar una tarde con Damon-dijo ella y le rodó una lagrima por el ojo derecho

-Oh Dios-dijo Damon y salio de la habitación, la chica era un poco dramática y le preocupaba, sentía que tenia que protegerla, saco su teléfono y vio que lo tenia apagado, lo encendió y vio que tenia quince llamadas perdidas, veinte mensajes de texto y ocho de voz

Reviso y en total eran, cinco llamadas y textos de Elena, tres mensajes y llamadas de Ric, dos de Jeremy y los mensajes de Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Tyler y Ric, que había dejado dos

Cuando iba a guardar el teléfono vibro y vio que era Elena

-Que tal Elena, me extrañas?-pregunto Damon a contestar y en Mystic Falls Elena suspiro aliviada

-Damon! Donde estas?-pregunto ella

-Con mi hermanito, Klaus y su novia-dijo Damon sonriendo y Elena al igual que Caroline abrió los ojos como platos

-Estas mintiendo-dijo Caroline quitando le el teléfono a Elena, Damon camino hacia la habitación y vio como Klaus le acariciaba el pelo a Bella mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho y lagrimeaba del dolor

-Stefan di hola-dijo Damon y Stefan alzo una ceja

-Hola-dijo y a Elena se le paro el corazón

-Si! Ya te creo-grito Caroline y Damon suspiro mientras tomaba el celular

-Que quieren?-pregunto Damon y Caroline suspiro

-Cuando vienes?-pregunto y Damon sonrió

-Tan pronto y ya me extrañas barbie, no te preocupes, estaré ahí pronto-dijo y colgó el teléfono

-Cual es el veredicto?-pregunto Damon a Stefan

-Al parecer, el shock hizo que se desmayara-dijo y Damon asintió

-Y como tuvo el shock?-pregunto Damon y Stefan rio al igual que Charlie

-Le dio una cachetada a Edward-dijo Stefan y Damon soltó una carcajada

-Edward, el que estaba hace un rato aquí?-pregunto y Klaus asintió riendo

-Pobre chico, siendo maltratado por una enana que parece pulga-dijo Damon y Charlie soltó una carcajada al igual que Carlisle

-Esta enana que parece pulga te dio varios golpes teniendo una escayola en la mano y te obligo a compartir un poco de helado-dijo Bella en voz baja y Carlisle alzo una ceja

-Varios golpes?-pregunto y Stefan rio

-Te han cachado Johnson's Baby-dijo y Bella le miro mal

-Perdón?-pregunto Damon mirando a Stefan

-Oh solo que nuestra chica, tiene una adicción al aceite de bebe-dijo Charlie y Bella se sonrojo

-No empiecen-dijo ella y Klaus sonrió

-Bueno, te daré un calmante, si el dolor sigue así de fuerte tendremos que llevarte al hospital-dijo y Bella asintió, busco en su maletín y le dio un calmante

-Gracias-dijo Bella en voz baja, tomo el calmante y se sentó derecha en la cama, todos le miraban expectantes y unos minutos después sus parpados estaban mas pesados, bostezo y entre susurros pidió un vaso de agua, Damon lo busco a velocidad vampirica y Bella le dio las gracias, luego de tomarse el agua se acomodo en la cama y se durmió, Carlisle observo a Charlie y a los chicos

-Tenemos que mantener un ojo en Bella, esos desmayos pueden ser de otro problema-dijo y Charlie asintió

-Creo que si tiene otro desmayo tendremos que hacerle estudios en el cerebro-dijo y Charlie asintió, se despidió de Carlisle, Stefan y Damon ya que iban a descansar, Klaus no quiso ir y se quedo protegiendo a Isabella, tomo un poco de la pasta que había en la estufa y antes de acostarse saco su teléfono celular y envío un mensaje

_"Todo esta empezando"_

~~••~~

En Mystic Falls, Caroline, Bonnie y Elena tenían una piyamada en la casa de la primera

-Creen que estén bien?-pregunto Elena y Caroline le miro

-Es que recuerdas? Damon estaba algo así como preocupado al igual que Stefan-dijo Elena y Caroline suspiro

-Nos distrajimos tanto que Bonnie no pudo hacer el hechizo-dijo Caroline pensando en lo que buscaron en los diarios de Stefan

-El padre de los chicos era un idiota, mira que tener una hija con otra mujer teniendo embarazada a la otra-dijo Caroline y Elena suspiro

-Era una chica linda, al parecer era muy cercana a Damon-dijo Bonnie y ellas asintieron

-Como creen que es esta chica?-pregunto Caroline interesada

-Quien?-pregunto Bonnie y la vampiresa suspiro

-La novia de Klaus-dijo ella con un poco de celos en la voz

-Estas celosa?-pregunto Elena sorprendida y ella negó con la cabeza

-Supongo que debe de ser linda-dijo Bonnie y Caroline le miro

-Por que tiene que ser linda?-pregunto ella y Elena rio

-Crees, que Klaus un híbrido se metería con alguien que parece un chico?-pregunto Elena y Caroline asintió

-Tienes un punto-dijo Caroline

-Creo que puede ser tímida-dijo Elena y ellas le miraron como si acabara de decir una mala palabra

-Es enserio! Para que Klaus quisiera de novia una chica que puede ser un demonio con las personas?-pregunto Elena y ellas asintieron

-Lo necesario es que tiene que ser valiente-dijo Bonnie y ellas asintieron

-Estar implicado a lo sobrenatural es peor de lo que parece-dijo Elena en voz baja y ellas asintieron mientras se quedaban en silencio

~~••~~

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Stefan al fin cuando estuvieron solos en el hotel

-Vine por ti-dijo Damon y Stefan suspiro

-Que? Te cansaste de Elena y quieres que vaya a molestarlos haciendo el triangulo amoroso?-pregunto Stefan y Damon se ofendió, pero sabia como pensaba Stefan así que esa era toda la verdad

-Yo no quiero a Elena-dijo Damon y Stefan le miro sorprendido

-Lo supe cuando te llamo por primera vez, ella te ama y descubrí que no la amo-dijo Damon y Stefan suspiro

-Que tal si hablamos después sobre este tema?-dijo Stefan intentando cambiar de tema

-O es que ya no quieres a Elena?-pregunto Damon y Stefan le miro como si hubiera dicho un pecado

-Claro, la amo por Dios!-dijo Stefan y Damon asintió

-Te interesa Bella?-pregunto intentando disminuir la curiosidad

-No, me interesa como una hermana, nada mas-respondió Stefan y Damon asintió quitándose un peso de encima

-Espero que Klaus la trate bien, ella es especial-dijo Damon y Stefan le miro detenidamente

-Te interesa Bella?-pregunto el menor de los Salvatores y Damon se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder

~~~••~~~

**Holis! ****Aquí**** un capi antes de irme de vacaciones!**

**Que tal el capitulo?**

**AVISO: Mi madre, me ha obligado/pedido que antes de que empiecen las clases vaya para la casa de mis abuelos, el problema, es que el internet siempre tiene problemas o no hay así que no pode actualizar hasta que vuelva, también aviso que mis vacaciones se acaban en agosto 18 asi que no podre actualizar tan seguido y si lo hago no sera tan largo, lo siento chicas.**

**Ahora, se que me odian por dejarlas con el misterio**

**Amor o odio por alguien? Claro en la historia**

**Gracias por reviews, espero algunos**

**Besitos,**

**Nel**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Anteriormente en Gracias a El:**_

-Espero que Klaus la trate bien, ella es especial-dijo Damon y Stefan le miro detenidamente

-Te interesa Bella?-pregunto el menor de los Salvatores y Damon se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder

_**Capitulo 10- Confusion**_

_**Ahora**_

Elena Gilbert, luego de pasar una noche en vela por la curiosidad fue temprano a la casa de los Salvatore, le dijo a sus amigas que se le había quedado el teléfono, y no era mentira, solo que fue intencional. Cuando estuvo en la casa de los Salvatores, camino hacia la habitación de Stefan y busco en su armario el diario mas viejo que hubiera allí

-Debe ser este-susurro al encontrar uno de 1870, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a leer

_"13 Septiembre 1870,_

_No se porque empece a escribir un diario otra vez pero hoy me dieron ganas de escribir, no solamente para recordar mi pasado, sino para recordarla. 6 años han pasado desde que mi única y adorada hermana, Marie. Cada año me siento mas culpable, se que no es culpa mía pero siento que si, recuerdo cuando Damon me golpeo gritándome "Por tu culpa", no sabia de que se trataba hasta que vi por primera vez a mi padre con lagrimas en los ojos lamentándose de que su preciosa hija había desaparecido, Katherine intento calmar a mi hermano y luego el me lanzo la carta. Recuerdo que había llorado a mares sintiéndome culpable, Damon había durado dos días en su habitación sin dejar a nadie entrar, ni siquiera a Katherine. Cuando salio todos le mirábamos, desayuno y luego se fue de la casa, a la hora de cenar, nuestro padre me llamo para que fuera en busca de el y cuando le encontré estaba sollozando en el árbol que Marie leía. No se porque pero en ese instante también estaba sollozando junto a el. Cambiando de tema, creo que me estoy volviendo loco, cuando cabalgaba hace un rato vi una chica igual a Marie, de la impresión me caí del caballo, cosa que es idiota ya que soy un vampiro pero cuando volví a mirar hacia donde estaba la chica. No estaba. Creo que los fantasmas del pasado me siguen o solamente fue una confusión"_

-Dios-susurro Elena cuando termino de leer

-Puedes dejar de leer cosas privadas?-pregunto Caroline asustandola

-Caroline!-dijo Elena mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho donde estaba su corazón

-Vamos, pueden rastrar tu olor cuando lleguen-dijo Caroline mientras tomaba a Elena de la mano

-Sabias que Damon sufrió por la desaparición de su hermana? Duro dos días en su habitación sin dejar que nadie entrara, ni siquiera Katherine-dijo Elena mientras Caroline la bajaba de la escalera y cuando escucho eso paro

-Espera, que?-pregunto Caroline y Elena asintió

-Vamos a leer mas diarios-dijo Caroline subiendo a la habitación de Stefan otra vez

-No crees que Marie tenga un diario escondido?-pregunto Caroline y Elena se encogió de hombros

-Seria extremadamente raro encontrar un diario de Damon-dijo Caroline riendo y Elena rodó los ojos

-Busquemos algo interesante-dijo Elena y ellas asintieron

~~•~~

-Ouch-dijo Bella cuando se despertó y escucho una risa en su oído, le dolía demasiado la mano

-Buenos días-dijo una voz en su oído y escucho como le daban un beso en la frente, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules de Klaus

-Buenos días-dijo Bella en un susurro y Klaus le sonrió, a Bella le gusto su sonrisa

-Que día es hoy?-pregunto Bella y Klaus sonrió

-Es Miércoles, querida-dijo Klaus y Bella se sonrojo

-Parece viernes-dijo ella y Klaus soltó una carcajada

-Vamos, tienes que ir a la escuela-dijo y ella asintió mientras se ponía de pie

-Quería lavarme el pelo-dijo ella en tono triste y el sonrió

-No podrás, ahora vamos-dijo el y ella suspiro, tomo su neceser y camino hacia el baño

Klaus estaba de buen humor desde el principio así que hizo el día soleado, así también Bella se mantendría alejada de los Cullen por algunas horas, sonrió cuando escucho los silbidos de Bella en la ducha y bajo a hacerle el desayuno, Charlie se había ido hace unos minutos, encargándole que le ayudara por la mano y el feliz acepto. Con Bella el se sentía feliz, completo y no le molestaba.

-Aww-gimio Bella del dolor cuando accidentalmente se golpeo la mano con la puerta

-Estas bien?-pregunto Klaus gritando y Bella escondió su mueca de dolor

-Si-susurro y entro a la habitación, vio que estaba soleado y sonrió, de seguro fue obra de Klaus, empezó a buscar ropa pero todas estaban sucias así que busco en la maleta y saco un pantalón jean que tenia algunos diseños y una blusa sin mangas negra, se puso unas converse rojas y dejo su pelo así desorganizado. Bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la cocina

-Hola hermosa-dijo Klaus y ella se sonrojo

-Hola-dijo tímida y el soltó una carcajada

-Ten-dijo mientras le ponía un plato lleno de wafles y un vaso de jugo

-No tenias que hacerlo-dijo Bella tímida y Klaus suspiro

-Cariño ya te dije que no me importa-dijo el y ella se sonrojo, luego asintió y empezó a comer

-Wow pero si shorsitos dejo atrás sus shorts-dijo Damon entrando a la cocina y Bella le miro mal

-Dejala Damon-dijo Stefan entrando tras su hermano

-Que te ataco en la cabeza?-pregunto Damon divertido

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo una escayola-dijo Bella levantándola y Damon asintió

-Eso no es escusa para pasear con un nido en tu cabeza-dijo Damon y Bella dejo el tenedor en la mesa

-Ya me voy-susurro en voz baja triste antes de ponerse de pie y salir hacia la sala, Stefan golpeo a Damon en la cabeza y le miro mal

-Que demonios te pasa?-pregunto Klaus enojado y el se encogió de hombros

-Soy honesto-dijo el y Klaus le golpeo en la cabeza, Damon se quejo y les miro mal

Klaus por su parte camino hacia donde estaba Bella, que sacaba algunos cuadernos del bolso y entraba otros con dificultad

-Te ayudo?-pregunto Klaus y Bella alzo la mirada

-Gracias, puedo sola-dijo ella triste y continuo haciendo su trabajo, Klaus suspiro y se acerco a ella

-No le hagas caso a Damon, nadie lo hace solamente es un idiota-dijo el y ella soltó una risita

-Un idiota que le gusta ser un dolor en el trasero-dijo ella y Klaus asintió

-Vamos-dijo el poniéndola de pie y ella suspiro

-No iré a la escuela?-pregunto ilusionada y Klaus suspiro

-Que miedo le tienes a la escuela, en unos meses te gradúas-dijo el y ella suspiro haciendo un puchero

-Es que es muy aburrida-dijo y Klaus la arrastro hacia la cocina y la sentó en la mesa

-Termina de comer, ayer no cenaste bien por el desmayo-dijo el y ella asintió mientras desayunaba y los dos vampiros y el híbrido la miraban expectantes

-Que?-pregunto con la boca llena y sonó como "e?", ellos rieron y Bella se sonrojo

-Se ve tan tierna, quiero la foto de navidad así-dijo Damon y ella se sonrojo mas

-En una taza?-pregunto Stefan riendo y Damon asintió

-Así al natural, mejillas llenas, pelo rebelde y el color de un tomate-dijo Damon y su sonrojo aumento mas para deleite de los chicos que rieron

-Hay Damony, tan rápido te olvidaste de lo que te hice ayer?-pregunto ella y Klaus soltó una carcajada

-Creo que hay helado-dijo Stefan riendo y Damon le miro mal

-Estoy tarde-dijo Bella mirando el reloj del techo

-Vamos-dijo Stefan mientras tomaba las llaves del auto de Bella

-Es como una maldición, primero el pie y luego la mano-dijo Bella y ellos rieron

-Si que tu sangre esta maldita y llena de maldad-dijo Damon y ella sonrió, cosa que le quito el aliento a los tres hombres y no lo admitieron

-Ademas para que ustedes van?-pregunto mirando a Damon y Klaus quienes se encogieron de hombros

-Es bueno salir de casa-dijo Klaus y Damon asintió

En un silencio cómodo Stefan condujo hacia la escuela con el auto de Damon siguiéndole los talones, Bella estaba en su auto y a Klaus le toco ir con Damon. Para cuando llegaron a la escuela los cuatro salieron del auto y los estudiantes le observaban

-Stefan, al parecer a Jessica le gusta Damon-dijo Bella divertida al ver como Jessica se comía a Damon con la mirada, Klaus, Stefan y Bella empezaron a reír como locos

-Es sexy-dijo Damon mirándola de arriba abajo causando que Jessica se sonrojara

-Es la chismosa del pueblo-dijo Klaus riendo y Bella asintió mientras se paraba junto a el

-Que tan chismosa?-pregunto Damon y Bella rio

-Al rato de que le dijera que Klaus y yo somos novios llamo a su amiga-dijo ella y ellos rieron

-Es sexy pero no salgo con chismosas-dijo Damon y Bella rio tanto que le dolía el estomago

-Estas bien?-pregunto Klaus tomándola entre brazos y ella asintió

-Me duele el estomago de tanto reír-dijo ella y el asintió, en ese instante tocaron el timbre

-Adiós-dijo Stefan separandolos y arrastrándola

-No me dejaste despedirme-se quejo ella y Stefan rodó los ojos

-Adiós shortsitos!-grito Damon y ella rio

-Adiós Damony!-grito ella en respuesta y todos rieron porque acababan de llamar a Bella Swan "shortsitos"

-Bueno compañero, ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Damon y Klaus suspiro

-Tengo unos negocios en Seattle, si quieres venir, eres bienvenido. Solo no te ligues con mis asistentes-dijo Klaus y Damon asintió, estacionaron el auto en la casa de los Swan y corrieron hasta Seattle

~~••~~

-Jefe Swan le llama una señorita-dijo Lola y Charlie asintió

-Hola?-pregunto Charlie al contestar el teléfono

-Que quiere decir todo esta empezando?-pregunto una chica con voz suave y cantarina por el teléfono

-Lo que crees, se ha desmayado dos veces estoy asustado-dijo Charlie con voz neutra ya que algunos estaban escuchando atentamente

-Dos veces?! Porque no me llamaste antes o me enviás un mensaje?!-pregunto la voz femenina asustada

-No sabia que hacer, la primera vez supuse que fue porque sangro y eso hizo que se desmayara pero esta vez, según ellos se desplomo en el suelo-dijo Charlie y escucho como suspiraban por el otro lado

-Ellos? Quienes están con Isabella en este momento?-pregunto y Charlie se puso pálido

-Es importante?-pregunto Charlie

-Demasiado, tengo que saber quienes fueron para saber el porque-dijo y Charlie asintió

-Klaus Mikaelson y...-dijo Charlie antes de suspirar

-Y quienes? Charles contesta!-dijo la chica asustada, no podrían estar todos los originales con ellas podrían matarla porque aun no se puede controlar

-Stefan y Damon Salvatore-dijo Charlie en un susurro y la chica se quedo paralizada

-Ellos?-pregunto y Charlie suspiro fuertemente cosa que hizo que todos le observaran

-Si, no se que hacer. Están intentando protegerla pero ya son dos veces y no quiero una tercera vez, tendrás que venir y explicarle todo-dijo Charlie en voz fuerte cosa que sorprendió a todos en la oficina

-Pero Charlie...-empezó la chica asustada pero Charlie le interrumpió

-No, ya han pasado muchos años, tienes que superarlo y no pondré a mi hija en peligro solo por tu miedo Marie, Bella te necesita y no quiero que te muestres como una cobarde cuando nunca te he visto así-dijo Charlie con voz fuerte y escucho un suspiro en el otro lado de la linea

-Preparare todo, estaré allá el Domingo-dijo Marie y Charlie asintió mas tranquilo

-Gracias-dijo y ella suspiro

-Tienes razón, no puedo ponerla en peligro por ser una cobarde-dijo Marie al borde de ponerse a llorar

-No es tu culpa Marie, se que te duele-dijo Charlie en voz suave ahora

-Lo se, adiós Charlie-dijo Marie y Charlie suspiro

-Adiós Marie-dijo y colgó el teléfono, Charlie observo como todos le miraban así que suspiro y se masajeo los ojos, el trabajo lo tenia estresado, quería darse unas vacaciones o dejar de trabajar por un tiempo pero no podía hacerlo antes de que Marie volviera

~~••~~

-Que paso?-pregunto la mujer lobo cuando vio a entrar a su amiga con una cara de temor

-Tengo que irme a Forks-dijo la vampiresa con dolor

-Cual es el problema?-pregunto la chica loba

-El problema es que el híbrido original y mis hermanos están ahí!-dijo la vampiresa con lagrimas en los ojos y la chica loba la abrazo

-Es que no se Britney! Porque a mi! Porque a ella!-dijo la vampiresa sollozando en los brazos de su amiga

-Marie, muéstrate fuerte. Ella es tu descendiente, tienes que mantenerte fuerte. Mientras mas calmada estas mejor le explicaras-dijo Britney y Marie asintió

-Es que encontrarme con mis hermanos, luego de tantos años y de seguro me odian-dijo Marie con lagrimas en los ojos

-Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto Britney, Marie negó con la cabeza y suspiro

-No quiero condenarte, si vas allí de seguro Klaus quera convertirte en híbrido-dijo Marie intentando tranquilizarse, tenia que mostrarse fuerte y tenia que poner un escudo para no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Marie se puso de pie y sonrió

-Iré a empacar, luego comprare algunas cosas para Bella-dijo sonriendo y Britney sonrió

-Esa eres tu y cuando vayas de compras quiero ir también-dijo sonriendo, se abrazaron y Marie pensó en su mente

_"Es hora de que la verdad salga a la luz"_

~~••~~

-Oh una feria, deberíamos de traer a Bella, así se le quita un poco la bipolaridad y quizás yo pueda comer un poco-dijo Damon al cruzar a una feria en el auto que Klaus había rentado

-Puede ser-dijo Klaus encogiéndose de hombros

-Anda compañero, anima los ánimos!-dijo Damon sonriendo

-Oh claro porque no fuiste tu quien perdió unos millones por un idiota-dijo Klaus y Damon sonrió

-Un idiota inteligente, ademas para que haces negocios si lo puedes obligar-dijo Damon encogiéndose de hombros

-Se llama honestidad, intentalo alguna vez-dijo Klaus mientras doblaba una esquina

-Tu siendo honesto? La ultima vez que vi eras un híbrido asesino que separo a mi hermano de su novia-dijo Damon y Klaus freno de momento

-Solo asesino a los que quiero, no crees que si fuera un acecino no estuvieras muerto, y tu hermano no quiere ir, hace días le di su libertad-dijo Klaus volviendo a conducir y su teléfono vibro, cuando vio era una llamada de Stefan

-Paso algo Stefan?-pregunto Klaus confuso y miro a Damon alzando una ceja, el pelinegro se encogió de hombros

-Oh si, me entere de algo que Bella no quiere que nadie se entere-dijo Stefan y Klaus escuchaba los gritos de Bella suplicando que no dijera nada

-Dilo-dijo Damon sonriendo

-Resulta que hay un baile de primavera, le han invitado ya tres chicos y la pequeña casanova ha dicho que no ira-dijo Stefan riendo

-Dile que no tenia que pedírmelo, pasare por ella a las ocho-dijo Damon y Stefan le dijo lo que Damon le mando a decir

-Jódanse los dos-dijo Bella y Stefan rio

-Acabamos de desatar la furia-dijo Stefan y ellos rieron

-Cuando es el baile?-pregunto Klaus y Damon rio

-Ahora Klaus se ha vuelto gay, que? Quieres comprar tu vestido?-pregunto Damon y Stefan soltó una carcajada

-El sábado-dijo Stefan y Klaus rio

-Si que lo tenia escondido, un poco mas y no nos enteramos-dijo Damon y Klaus asintió

-Oye Stef, hay una feria en Seattle que tal si traes a Bella y le quitamos un poco lo bipolar?-pregunto Damon y Stefan soltó una carcajada

-Estaremos allá después de clases-dijo divertido

-No sabes que Klaus me dio tres dolares-dijo Damon riendo y Stefan soltó una carcajada

-Para que se los diste?-pregunto Stefan y Klaus susurro

-Para que se comprara unos dulces, por su culpa perdí millones-dijo Klaus

-Me tengo que ir, otro iluso le preguntara a Bella si quiere ir al baile-dijo Stefan y ellos rieron

-Grabalo-dijo Damon riendo y Stefan colgó y observo mientras buscaba la cámara de video en su teléfono

-Hola Bella-dijo Mike y ella sonrió aunque por dentro quería tirarlo de un puente

-Hola Mike-dijo mientras caminaba y el se acomodo a su modo de caminar a su nivel

-Como esta la mano?-pregunto nervioso y ella sonrió

-Bien aunque mi pelo esta una maraña porque no puedo peinarme, Edward tiene la cara dura-dijo Bella con una mueca de dolor y Stefan estaba que quería explotar de la risa

-Oye Bella, me preguntaba si quisieras ir al baile conmigo-dijo Mike mientras se despeinaba el pelo rubio y Bella suspiro

-Lo siento es que no iré-dijo ella con una mueca

-Por que?-pregunto Mike y ella suspiro

-Es un secreto pero aquí entre nos voy a golpear al hermano de Stefan-dijo Bella con voz diabólica y Mike abrió los ojos como platos

-Estas loca?-pregunto el y ella se encogió de hombros

-Esta mañana me llamo bruja y también shortsitos, ese nombre es ridículo!-dijo ella como si hablaran del fin del mundo y Stefan estaba que se moría de la risa

-Pero eso no puede ser mas temprano?-pregunto Mike y Bella suspiro

-Luego tengo que distraer a mi papa para que cuando lo llamen me haga la herida y así no sabrá que fui yo-dijo ella mientras sonreía

-Pero solamente por llamarte así?-pregunto Mike sorprendido y Bella se hizo la ofendida

-Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que estaba haciendo algo en mi habitación y el entro y me vio y me dijo que tenia que hacer lo que el dijera o le contaba a mi papa-dijo Bella mientras miraba al suelo sonrojada

-Fue tan vergonzoso?-pregunto Mike y ella asintió sonrojada

-Me encontró con Klaus en mi cama-dijo en un susurro y Stefan se largo a reír mientras observaba el celular, todos le miraban como si estuvieran loco y el grababa la reacción de Mike

-E-el te encontró?-pregunto Mike y Bella asintió

-Lamentablemente, ves si hubiera sido Stefan no es nada, el es muy bueno y no dijo nada pero Damon es como una molestia en tu trasero así que de seguro fue a molestarme y nos encontró así en mi cama-dijo ella en voz baja

-Y estas segura de que no le dirá nada a tu padre?-pregunto Mike y ella asintió

-Bueno, haré todo lo posible para que no pueda tener hijos y le amenazare-dijo ella y Mike abrió los ojos como platos

-Me tengo que ir, recordé que se me quedo el libro de trigonométrica-dijo Mike asustado y ella asintió

-Bueno, espero que no digas nada-dijo ella en voz baja -O claro, seras el siguiente-dijo ella en voz amenazante ahora y Mike se puso pálido, para cuando lo perdió de vista empezó a reír al igual que Stefan que había guardado el teléfono

-Eso fue genial!-dijo Stefan y Bella estaba riendo tanto que se estaba poniendo azul por busca de aire

-Por dios Bella!-dijo Stefan asustado al ver que se estaba poniendo azul

-Jajajajaja-continuo Bella y Stefan estaba asustado

-Bella, Damon es gay-dijo Stefan y Bella abrió los ojos como platos y dejo de reír

-Es enserio?-pregunto sin aliento y Stefan negó con la cabeza

-Estabas azul tenia que hacer algo-dijo el y ella asintió

-Vamos a comer-dijo Bella antes de halarlo hacia la cafetería con su mano buena

-Esta bien, pero iremos a una feria en Seattle cuando salgamos así que no te llenes mucho para que no devuelvas-dijo Stefan y Bella hizo una mueca de asco, giro bruscamente en busca de Mike pero se mareo y tomo fuertemente el brazo de Stefan

-Estas bien?-pregunto el asustado y ella asintió

-Si, solo fue un mareo, de seguro el hambre recuerda que no me comí todos los wafles-dijo Bella y Stefan asintió

Eligieron pizza y refresco, caminaron hacia la mesa del día anterior mientras Stefan tenia la charola. Bella mientras tanto se sentó y empezó a divagar, los desmayos comenzaron luego de conocer a los chicos pero no sabia por que

-Bella?-pregunto Stefan y ella enfoco los ojos y le miro

-Si?-pregunto y su voz sonó rasposa

-Estas bien?-pregunto y ella asintió

-Si... Solo estaba pensando en mi pelo-mintió y Stefan lo sabia pero no dijo nada, le ofreció un pedazo de pizza y se lo comió ausente

_"Que esta __pasándome__?"_, se pregunto Bella mientras comía y Stefan la miraba curioso

~~~~~•••~~~~~

**Hola! No tengo ****perdón**** pero lo ****hice****!**

**Gracias por sus asombrosos reviews y espero algunos por este. Recuerden el lunes entro a la escuela asi que no actualizare tan seguido o quizás sean mas cortos, como ustedes prefieran.**

**Amor por alguna parte? Odio en alguna parte?**

**Espero reviews y pasen por mis otras historias, recuerden que si tienen dudas no duden en preguntar y recuerden dejar review cuando pasen por aquí. Me inspiran mas. Es enserio. Sus reviews me inspiran.**

**Besotes por Damony ya que Klausy es mio, **

**Nel**


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Siento no actualizar antes y siento que las he defraudado, la escuela solo siendo la primera semana me tiene estresada, actualizare los fines de semana así escribo en la semana y no esperan tanto, que creen?**_

_**Anteriormente en Gracias a El: **_

-Bella?-pregunto Stefan y ella enfoco los ojos y le miro

-Si?-pregunto y su voz sonó rasposa

-Estas bien?-pregunto y ella asintió

-Si... Solo estaba pensando en mi pelo-mintió y Stefan lo sabia pero no dijo nada, le ofreció un pedazo de pizza y se lo comió ausente

_"Que esta pasándome?"_, se pregunto Bella mientras comía y Stefan la miraba curioso

_**Capitulo 11- Ausente**_

_**Ahora**_

-Vamos, nadie te comerá-dijo Stefan y Bella negó con la cabeza

-Feria mas Damon es igual a desastre, no iré-dijo y Stefan suspiro

-Lo mantendremos a raya-dijo el mientras le abría la puerta del auto

-Ademas las ferias son en la noche-dijo ella y Stefan rio, caería muy pronto

-Daremos algunas vueltas por la ciudad, claro si quieres-dijo el y ella asintió mientras entraba al asiento delantero

-Esta bien, pero no sean ridículos-dijo y el asintió sonriente, el camino lo pasaron en silencio, Isabella pensaba en lo que le estaba pasando y lo que les decían las tres chicas, Marie, Elena y Katherine, la que mejor le caía era Katherine, se notaba que era espontanea, luego le gustaba Marie ya que se notaba que era muy activa y luego Elena que era la responsable

Stefan noto que Bella paso todo el camino en silencio, recostada de la ventanilla

-Bella?-pregunto Stefan cuando llegaron y observo como ella no le hacia caso, le trono los dedos y vio como parpadeaba varias veces sorprendidas

-Que?-pregunto agitada y Stefan rio

-Estabas durmiendo?-pregunto y ella le miro como si dijera ''enserio?''

-No, solo estaba pensando-dijo y salio del auto intentando evadir el tema

-Segura?-pregunto el con una ceja alzada

-Si, donde estamos?-pregunto ella al ver que estaban en un parqueo pero había un edificio donde no decía nada

-Si que estabas distraída, estamos detrás del centro comercial, Klaus y Damon están comprando ropa-dijo Stefan y Bella soltó una risita nerviosa

-No estaba distraída, que hacen comprando ropa?-pregunto y Stefan se encogió de hombros

-No se lo que estabas haciendo, menos que hacen comprando ropa-dijo el y ella asintió

En silencio caminaron hacia la entrada del centro comercial y Stefan la guio hacia el segundo nivel, estuvieron caminando entre tiendas y tiendas hasta que entraron a Nautica, Bella rio al ver la imagen

-Dios-dijo riendo y Stefan le acompaño

Damon le estaba dando algunos sweaters a Klaus como si fuera un experto en moda, le daba blancos, negros, grises, azules, habia verdes oscuros y hasta pantalones

-Oh mira quien esta aquí, mi amorcito y mi primito-dijo Klaus sonriendo al verlos partiéndose de la risa

-Damony, aparte de gay eres modista?-le pregunto Bella y Stefan empezó a recostarse de la pared

-Cálmense, les dará algo-dijo Damon y Stefan lentamente se calmo pero Bella no, ella continuo riendo y aunque quería parar no podía

-Bella-dijo Stefan mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara, miro asustado a los chicos que le veían de la misma forma pero ella no dejaba de reír

-Que pasa?-pregunto ella riendo y Stefan suspiro

-Ok, tranquilizate, piensa en algo sorprendente, imaginate a Newton diciéndoles todo a sus amigos-dijo Stefan y lentamente Bella dejo de reír para poner una cara completamente de terror

-Se lo dirá a Charlie!-grito asustada y Stefan negó con la cabeza

-Me encargare de eso, nuestro secreto-dijo Stefan y ella asintió

-Puedo saber de que hablan?-pregunto Damon confundido y Bella observo a Klaus que le miraba con interés

-Nada-dijeron al mismo tiempo y Klaus asintió ausente

-Iré a probarme este pantalón-dijo mostrando un jean, ellos asintieron y Bella encontró un sillón al lado de los vestidores, se sentó ahí y recostó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos

-Que le pasa?-pregunto Damon al ver que Bella suspiraba y acariciaba la escayola

-No se, ha estado muy ausente todo el día-dijo Stefan y Damon asintió

-Seguro de que esta bien? Se ve un poco pálida-dijo Damon y en ese instante salio Klaus, pago la ropa y luego camino hacia donde estaba Bella

-Bella?-pregunto mientras le acariciaba el rostro y ella lentamente abrió los ojos

-Si?-pregunto con voz débil

-Te sientes bien?-pregunto asustado y los hermanos observaban esperando una respuesta

-Si, es que me duele la mano y me molesta un poco la escayola-dijo Bella aunque se sentía incomoda por no decirle la verdad completamente, Klaus asintió y le sonrió

-Quieres que te compre algún calmante o algo?-pregunto y Damon le miro sorprendido, miro a Stefan y vio que estaba de la misma manera

-No es necesario-dijo Bella en voz baja con vergüenza

-Si que lo es, vamos-dijo Klaus y ella se puso de pie, el la abrazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Mi pregunta era, como me deje traer a un centro comercial por un solo chico si con tres no lo logran, ademas, cuando vamos a la feria?-pregunto Bella y todos rieron

-Bueno mi hermosa Bella, no estabas con Damon a tu servicio para ir de compras-dijo Damon con el gran ego que le representa, sumando su sonrisa particular, ella rio

-Por que no le compramos algo a nuestra Bella?-pregunto Stefan sonriente y ella se estremeció

-Vamos amor, sera divertido-dijo Klaus mientras la apretaba mas dándole a conocer a Edward que estaba a unos metros de distancia que no se metiera

-Esta bien-suspiro y ellos sonrieron, por otro lado, Alice al escuchar esas palabras, abrió los ojos como platos y se sintió defraudada ya que su mejor amiga ni la soporta

Damon la llevo a diferentes tiendas de chicas y compraban algunas cosas, la mayoría fueron shorts, jeans y sweaters, en otra tienda compraron abrigos y blusas sin mangas, en la ultima tienda compraron zapatos y notaron que Bella estaba un poco ausente en esa

-Te sigue doliendo la mano?-pregunto curioso Damon ya que Stefan y Klaus habian ido a llevar las bolsas

-Un poco-dijo y en ese instante sonó el teléfono de Damon, el miro el numero y sonrió diabólicamente

-Podrías contestar esto?-pregunto mientras le daba el teléfono, Bella leyó y el nombre decía Elena, como la chica de su "sueno" o "alucinación"

-Claro-dijo y Damon sonrió mas mientras le daba el teléfono

-Tomalo ahora-dijo Damon y ella asintió

-Hola?-pregunto con voz curiosa mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la zapatería y en Mystic Falls, Elena, Caroline y Bonnie abrieron los ojos sorprendida por responder una voz femenina

-Hola, me puedes pasar a Damon?-pregunto Caroline ya que Elena estaba muy sorprendida para hablar, Damon miro a Bella expectante por una respuesta

-Lo siento, eso no puede ser, Damon esta muy ocupado-dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, Damon estaba soltando risitas en voz baja y Caroline se mostró indignada

-Quien eres?-pregunto Elena esta vez y Damon sonrió

-Entonces están en altavoz, soy Bella y ustedes?-pregunto ella con voz curiosa y divertida, Caroline miro a Bonnie quien se encogió de hombros

-Donde esta Damon?-pregunto Elena curiosa

-Conmigo, entonces debes de ser la gran Elena-dijo ella ya que Damon le dijo que ella era Elena

-Como sabes eso?-pregunto asustada y escucho una risita femenina

-Tengo tres contactos, Stefan, Damon y Klaus-dijo ella y Elena abrió los ojos como platos, no se supone que Klaus le daba por muerta

-Donde esta Stefan? Que eres?-pregunto Bonnie y Bella suspiro

-Demasiadas preguntas, Stefan esta por ahí con Klaus y soy una humana, que creen? Que soy una vampiresa mata hombres? O una doppenganger con mala suerte?-dijo Bella sarcásticamente y Damon soltó una carcajada, en ese instante llegaron Klaus y Stefan curiosos, los Cullen estaban que se morían de la risa con excepción de Edward y Alice

-Mucho cuidado con quien hablas, puedo matarte en menos de un segundo-dijo Caroline furiosa al igual que Elena

-Bueno, creo que a varios vampiros no le gustaría eso y claro estamos excluyendo al híbrido-dijo ella sonriendo y Klaus sonrió, tenia coraje

-Y quien te crees que eres para estar juzgándome?-pregunto Elena furiosa

-Bueno, no me creo. Soy una chica que creo que tiene peor suerte que tu, y ella dice ser la desdichada porque tiene a Stefan-dijo Bella mientras negaba con la cabeza, y los chicos no soportaban, querían reírse como nunca

-Quien sea que eres escucha, deja de estar insultando a mi amiga porque te la veras muy caro-dijo Bonnie y Caroline asintió

-Que veré caro, un IPhone? O me mataras, supongo que tu eres la bruja-dijo Bella ya que Damon en ese instante se lo dijo

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto interesada Bonnie

-Tengo contactos-dijo Bella mientras se encogía de hombros

-Mira Bella, me puedes decir donde esta Damon?-pregunto Elena

-Donde estas que no te veo-dijo Bella y Damon suspiro intentando esconder la risa

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo! Donde esta Damon?-pregunto Elena roja de la furia

-Calmate cariño, repite conmigo, uno, dos, tres. Damon esta babeando a alguien por ahí, o peor, cayéndose en el suelo intentando mantener la risa por darle el teléfono a la novia de su compadre-dijo ella y Caroline suspiro furiosa

-Pasame a Damon-dijo y Bella suspiro

-No quiero-dijo Bella mientras alzaba su escayola

-Que me pases a Damon!-grito Caroline y Bella se aparto un poco el teléfono y se lo dio a Klaus que sonrió

-Buenas, acabas de llamar al teléfono de Damon Salvatore, la que estaba antes, era mi novia Bella, alguna queja, sugerencia o amenaza de muerte?-pregunto Klaus con voz cordial y Elena abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Donde esta Damon?-pregunto asustada Caroline y Klaus sonrió

-Pero miren, esta chica tiene un poco de educación-dijo Klaus y Caroline escucho una risita femenina

-Es importante, es sobre una chica-dijo Bonnie y Klaus suspiro

-Puedo escuchar nombres cuando quiera? Amanda? Tanya? Jessica? Elena? Caroline? Isabella?-dijo Klaus y las chicas suspiraron

-No, sobre Marie-dijo Bonie bruscamente y Damon dejo de reír, Stefan abrió los ojos como platos, Klaus se quedo en silencio y Bella los contemplaba con curiosidad

-Como sabes sobre ella?-pregunto Klaus y los hermanos mas Bella le miraron curiosos

-Importa?-pregunto Bonnie y Damon le hizo señas a Klaus para que le de el teléfono

-Importa demasiado, ahora dime como supiste de ella-dijo Damon en tono. brusco y amenazante que hizo que Bella se estremeciera al igual que los Cullen, Klaus sentó a Bella en su regazo para estar sentado en el mismo asiento que ella, Edward gruño ante eso y Klaus sonrió, le acaricio la mejilla a Bella que poco a poco se fue sonrojando y se recostó en el pecho de Klaus

-Lo esta haciendo a propósito-dijo Edward furioso y Jasper negó con la cabeza

-No lo esta, sus sentimientos son confusos pero todos terminan en algo-dijo Jasper mientras pensaba en quien podría ser esa Marie

-En que terminan?-pregunto Alice curiosa y Jasper suspiro, Edward gruño

-Cariño, felicidad y amor-dijo en voz baja para que Klaus no le escuchara

-Quien diablos les dio permiso para registrar mis cosas?!-grito Damon furioso haciendo que muchos humanos se asustaran al igual que Bella que abrazo a Klaus con su mano buena, Stefan tenia una cara de dolor puro y en Mystic Falls estaban entre sorprendidos y asustado

-Queríamos saber donde estabas, iba a hacer el hechizo localizador y necesitaba algo tuyo-dijo Bonnie mientras intentaba no sentirse amenazada

-Quieren saber donde estoy? Bien, estoy en Seattle relajándome con mi hermano, Klaus y su novia así que por favor no busquen en mis cosas-dijo Damon furioso y luego colgó el teléfono con rudeza

-Sabes? La pantalla táctil se puede dañar con tanta rudeza-dijo Bella en voz baja haciendo que Damon sonriera divertido

-Te gustan esos zapatos?-pregunto y ella asintió

-Son muy cómodos-dijo y su estomago gruño

-No has comido hoy?-pregunto Klaus y ella asintió

-Si claro, comió porque la estuve llamando cada tres minutos, estaba muy distraída hoy-dijo y todos los ojos se clavaron en Bella

-No he hecho nada-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y todos entrecerraron los ojos

~~~••~~~

-Jefe Swan tiene otra llamada-dijo Lola y Charlie asintió para que la pasara de una vez

-Hola?-pregunto ya que Lola no le dijo quien era, muchos le miraban con interés y curiosidad

-Charlie, cambio de planes. Tomare el primer avión de mañana, no tengo un buen presentimiento-dijo Marie y Charlie abrió los ojos como platos, causando que le miraran preocupado

-Que paso?-pregunto preocupado y Marie suspiro mientras rápidamente empacaba sus cosas

-Tengo una compañera que es vidente, le pedí que me hiciera el favor de cuidar de Bella para saber cuanto tiempo tenemos, es poco-dijo Marie mientras cerraba su primera maleta

-Que! Cuanto tiempo estimado?-pregunto Charlie completamente asustado mientras algunos en la comisaria pensaban que le daría un ataque al corazón

-Este fin de semana se desmayara completamente, mientras mas seres sobrenaturales cerca peor, bueno. Klaus, Damon y Stefan no causarían eso, hay mas seres sobrenaturales, para desmayarse completamente se necesitan mas de 20 seres sobrenaturales juntos, es imposible-dijo Marie asustada y Charlie se quedo en shock

En ese instante Alice tuvo una visión

-Tienen que mantenerse cerca de ella lo mas posible, el primero que la mate tendrá un premio-dijo una voz femenina, sonaba mas como la voz de una bebe, su pelo era como llamas de fuego y tenia puesto un vestido rojo sangre destacando entre todos ya que vestían de negro, eran mas de 20 neófitos

-Los mas jóvenes se encargaran de matar a los que sean un estorbo, preferiría que me la dejen a mi-dijo la chica otra vez mirando a cada uno de los ojos rojo, rubíes, negros

-Claro-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y la pelirroja movió su pelo haciendo que se viera su rostro y en ese instante se acabo la visión

-Victoria-susurro Alice asustada haciendo que sus hermanos le observaran al igual que Klaus

~~~~••~~~~

_**Repito no tengo perdón pero espero que esto sea suficiente, las que me siguen en twitter y leyeron mis tweets de anoche sabrán**_

_**Besos y espero un review, **_

_**Nel**_


	13. Capitulo 12

**Estoy en el hospital, y triste. No se preocupen mi estado de salud es genial! :D solo es un chequeo pero estoy triste.**

_**Anteriormente en gracias a El:**_

_-Victoria-susurro Alice asustada haciendo que sus hermanos le observaran al igual que Klaus_

**Capitulo 12- Victoria y Marie**

**Ahora**

-Que quieres decir con "Victoria viene por Bella" es que no pueden ustedes contra una hadita vengativa?-pregunto furioso Damon mientras daba vueltas por el estacionamiento, es que no era de menos. Luego de que Alice tuviera su visión para Bella "mágicamente" aparecieron los Cullen diciéndoles que tenían que decirles algo importante. Para cuando estuvieron en el estacionamiento, Alice empezó a relatarles su visión y al parecer todos estaban en shock y el primero en salir fue Damon, extremadamente furioso

-No es nuestra culpa-dijo Rosalie mordaz y Damon soltó una carcajada sarcástica

-No es su culpa? Por su culpa una hada sádica viene por Isabella-dijo Klaus furioso a la vez que Bella se alejaba dos pasos de cada uno y se acercaba a Stefan

-Que no es nuestra culpa, Victoria tiene algo así como un don, la supervivencia, sabe escaparse por mas atrapada que la tengamos y esta en busca de venganza porque como ya saben matamos a su pareja-dijo Jasper y ellos asintieron con excepción de Damon

-Y cuantos neófitos son? 9 o 10?-pregunto Damon sarcástico y Alice le miro con una mirada de "enserio?"

-Son mas de 20-dijo Edward y todos los Cullen y Stefan notaron como Bella se estremeció

-Por si no se han dado cuenta, va a llover y tengo frio-dijo Bella mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, todos la observaron y Klaus se acerco rápidamente a ella para calentarla con su calor corporal que era mucho mas caliente que el de cualquier Cullen, la abrazo y Edward gruño

-Que tal si hablamos civilizadamente en nuestra casa?-pregunto Jasper y Damon se encogió de hombros

-Por mi no hay problema, así mantenemos a shorcitos tranquila y Stefan me muestra el video-dijo mirando a Stefan que empezó a soltar carcajadas en voz baja

-Esta bien-dijo Bella mientras abrazaba a Klaus mas fuerte e inconscientemente olía su aroma, Klaus le devolvió el abrazo con un beso en la cabeza y empezaron a distribuirse autos, Stefan y Damon irían en el de Bella, y Bella junto a Klaus irían en el auto del antes mencionado, los Cullen se distribuyeron en sus autos, y tomaron camino hacia su casa

~~••~~

-Que se cree Damon?-pregunto Caroline furiosa mientras caminaba hacia la cocina de Elena

-No se, Damon?-dijo Bonnie sarcástica y Elena asintió mientras seguía a Caroline

-Lo peor es esta chica, Bella-dijo Elena y Caroline asintió

-Quien se cree esa para insultarnos?-pregunto y Elena asintió

-No se? La novia de Klaus quizás-dijo Bonnie y Caroline suspiro mientras tomaba algo de bourbon y se servia

-No, eso no le da ningún control para insultarnos. No se ustedes pero tengo ganas de ir a Seattle y ponerla en su lugar-dijo Caroline furiosa y Elena asintió

-Me dan ganas de ir a Seattle este fin de semana y darle su merecido-dijo Bonnie y Elena asintió

-Oye, no es mala idea-dijo Caroline y Elena soltó una carcajada

-Te estas escuchando Caroline? Quieres ir a Seattle a darle su merecido a una chica, humana-dijo Bonnie y la rubia se encogió de hombros

-Se la tiene bien merecida, no me importa que sea la noviecita de Klaus-dijo con odio la ultima parte y Elena alzo una ceja mientras le miraba sonriente

-Esta celosa!-afirmo y Bonnie soltó un grito ahogado

-Oh si, con razón ha estado tan pensativa. Sus pensamientos serian algo así: que estará haciendo Klaus con esa-dijo Bonnie riendo y Caroline le golpeo levemente

-No juegues con esto-dijo Caroline y Elena negó con la cabeza

-Esta celosa!-grito mientras corría hacia la entrada donde estaba llegando Jeremy junto con Alaric

-Quien esta celosa?-pregunto Alaric y Jeremy observo a Bonnie

-Nuestra hermosa Caroline esta celosa de Bella-dijo Bonnie riendo y Caroline negó con la cabeza

-Bella? La novia humana de Klaus?-pregunto Jeremy y ellas asintieron

-Puede que este un poco furiosa porque me insulto-dijo Caroline mientras se encogía de hombros

-Y el otro poco furiosa porque Klaus tiene novia-dijo Jeremy mientras alzaba una ceja

-Que no estoy celosa santo cielos-grito Caroline mientras salia de la casa

-Admítelo! Estas enamorada!-grito Elena con una risita y Caroline le mostró el dedo del medio antes de correr hacia su casa

~~••~~

-Y no son tiernos? Mira hasta me dan ganas de tener una novia y abrazarla así-dijo Damon sonriendo y Stefan soltó una carcajada en compañía de Emmett, Bella se sonrojo y Klaus le miro mal

-No te burles-dijo Bella mientras le miraba furiosa

-Y que me harás?-pregunto Damon sonriente

-Emmett, tienes un bat de béisbol disponible?-pregunto Bella y Damon abrió los ojos como platos

-Bella, te harás daño con la mano, piensa en otro tipo de venganza-dijo Carlisle mientras les abría la puerta

-Carlisle como estas?-pregunto Klaus observando como todos entraban con excepción de Damon

-Damony entra aquí-dijo Bella en voz alta causando varias carcajadas

-Damony? Quien fue el genio de eso?-pregunto Emmett mientras reían

-Oh no sabes, son cuatro. Damony, Stefanie, Edwardsito y Klausy-dijo Jasper riendo y escucharon varias risas con excepción a los cuatro antes mencionados

-Y Esme?-pregunto Bella al no encontrarla en ningún lado

-Esta en port angeles-dijo Edward y ella asintió distraída sin mirarle, Edward suspiro

-No es que me molestara pero cual es el motivo de que todos estén aquí?-pregunto Carlisle

-Victoria-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y Carlisle abrió los ojos como platos

-Les molestaría que tomara un poco de agua?-pregunto Bella rompiendo el silencio y Carlisle negó con la cabeza

-Sabes el camino-dijo y ella sonrojada camino hacia la cocina

-Que quieren decir que el motivo es Victoria?-pregunto Carlisle al ver que Bella se había ido

-Victoria ha hecho un ejercito de neófitos-dijo Alice al mismo tiempo que tenia una visión

_**Visión**_

Lo primero que Alice pudo distinguir era que estaba en la casa de los Swan, el reloj del pasillo mostraba las diez de la mañana y tocaron el timbre dos veces, escucho un suspiro y vio como Charlie abría la puerta, estaba vestido con unos jeans desgastados y una camisa holgada gris

-Estoy aquí-dijo una voz femenina mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Charlie, la chica tenia el pelo como el de Bella pero mas claro y hasta los hombros pero con pequeños rizos, usaba unos pantalones negros y una blusa naranja, detrás de ella, Alice noto varias maletas, aun no podía verle el rostro

-Al fin, hay algo mal-dijo Charlie dejando entrar a la chica, esta vez Alice vio su rostro y tenia el mismo color de ojos de Bella con la excepción de que esta era mas alta y tenia el rostro preocupado

-Que va mal Charlie?-pregunto la chica y el suspiro

-Esta mañana antes de irse a la escuela tuvo un mareo leve-dijo y la chica se aparto el pelo de la cara con preocupación

-Cuantos estaban con ella?-pregunto la chica asustada

-Estaban los cuatro y Jacob, el hijo de Billy-dijo y la chica suspiro asustada

-Billy Black cierto?-pregunto y el asintió, la chica camino hacia la cocina y Charlie le siguió, observo que la chica estaba tomando el teléfono

-Llama a la escuela, dile que dejen salir a Isabella que es de suma importancia familiar-dijo la chica y Charlie le miro alzando una ceja

-Que pasa?-pregunto y la chica suspiro antes de sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor

-La familia Black desciende de cambiadores de forma, seres sobrenaturales, tienen mas aura sobrenatural que los vampiros-dijo la chica mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta con una goma que saco de su bolsillo

-Que quieres decir Marie?-pregunto Charlie mientras se sentaba frente a ella

-Que crees que te estoy diciendo? Que es cuestión de segundos de que sufra un desmayo? Si, eso mismo te estoy asegurando-dijo la chica mordazmente y en ese instante la visión de Alice se fue

_**Fin de Visión**_

-Alice!-dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba y sentía sus emociones, iban del miedo al espanto

-Esto tiene que ser un juego!-dijo Edward Cullen mientras observaba a Alice y en ese instante escucharon como caía un cristal al suelo, Klaus que era mas rápido que todos corrió hacia la cocina y tomo a Bella antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra el suelo

-Que? Es costumbre ahora?-pregunto sarcásticamente Damon y todos le asesinaron con la mirada

~~••~~

-Que! Es costumbre ahora?-pregunto Bella furiosa y escucho varias risas detrás de ella

-No te preocupes, mi cuerpo osea mi yo original llegara pronto y no me veras otra vez-dijo la voz que conoció como la de Marie

-Pero de nosotras no-dijo Katherine mientras agitaba su cabello, Bella suspiro quisiera tener rizos así

-Por que quisieras tener rizos? Es genial tener tu pelo liso!-dijo Elena mirándola con el ceno fruncido

"Se ve mas genial con rizos" pensó y Marie junto a Katherine asintieron

-En fin, el motivo de esta pequeña reunión?-pregunto sarcástica y Katherine sonrió, le encantaba el espíritu de la chica

-Sera rápido pero solo tengo que decirte algo-dijo Elena y Bella se encogió de hombros

-Cuando estés cerca de muchos seres sobrenaturales, piensa en el control, no te distraigas, solo piensa en mantener en tu cuerpo en control-dijo Marie y Bella alzo la ceja

-A que te refieres con muchos?-pregunto Bella y Katherine sonrió

-Que tal con los Cullen, Jake, Damon, Stefan, Klaus y todo ser sobrenatural que este cerca de ti-dijo Katherine y Marie al igual que Elena le miraron mal

-Un pequeño limite seria no mas de cuatro, quiero decir que si quieres cuando estés con Damon, Stefan y Klaus estarás bien-dijo Marie y Bella alzo una ceja

"Por que me desmaye la ultima vez si solo estaba con ellos" pregunto Bella en su mente

-Perceptiva, eso es genial-dijo Katherine riendo

-Bueno, resulta que había un frio rondando por la casa y al notar que estabas con vampiros escaparon, pero tu ya habías percibido que había otro ser sobrenatural. Todas las veces que te has desmayado, así con menos seres sobrenaturales cerca para ti había alguien rondando-dijo Marie

-Pero en la escuela no me pasaba nada-dijo Bella

-Porque estabas distraída-respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Quieren decir que si mantengo el control o me distraigo lo suficiente no me desmayare mas?-pregunto y ellas asintieron

-Intentalo-dijo Marie y Bella alzo una ceja

-Solo imagina algo que te espante o te haga reír mas de la cuenta-dijo Katherine divertida

Suspiro y asintió, empezó a imaginar como seria una cita entre Klaus y Damon, las chicas rieron con excepción de Elena que la miraba con reproche, Bella empezó a reír imaginando a Klaus frunciendo el ceño y diciéndole a Damon "deja eso por favor", Damon sonriendo coquetamente "no he hecho nada", Klaus rueda los ojos y Damon le sonríe coquetamente, Elena no lo evita mas y empieza a reír, estaban como cuatro desorientadas mentales

~~••~~

-Carlisle has algo, lleva varios minutos así-dijo Emmett asustado

-No hay nada que pueda hacer-dijo Carlisle y Edward gruño

-Como que no?! Por dios esta desmayada!-empezó a gritar y Klaus le miro mal

-Sus desmayos son por algo producido, hay alguna enfermedad o algo, sus desmayos no son inducidos osea algún medicamentos-dijo Carlisle y Jasper empezó a sentirse divertido

-Esta sonriendo?-pregunto Stefan curioso y Klaus le observo detenidamente, Jasper empezaba a soltar risas en voz baja

-Esto no es divertido por favor-dijo Jasper mientras intentaba calmarse y observaron asombrados como Bella empezaba soltar risitas bajas, Klaus puso su mano en la mejilla de Bella y ella abrió los ojos y empezó a soltar una risita

-Tu-dijo y empezó a reír, todos le miraban como si estuviera loca y luego ella se sentó ya que la habían recostado en el sola, se quito el pelo de la cara y observo a Damon, con su mano buena le señalo

-Tu-dijo y empezó a reír, Jasper le acompañaba y Edward le miro mal para que se calmara

"Lo siento" pensó y Edward asintió

-Que te pasa?-pregunto Stefan divertido y ella empezó a suspirar para calmarse mientras recordaba lo que le dijo Marie, control

-Tuve una especie de alucinación y la alucinación me dijo que imaginara algo chistoso para salir y me imagine a Klaus y Damon en una cita-dijo Bella mientras se mordía el labio, Emmett empezó a reír al mismo tiempo que Alice, Rosalie, Bella y Stefan empezaban soltar carcajadas

-Un momento. Alucinación?-pregunto Carlisle y ella asintió nerviosa

-Si-dijo mientras se sonrojaba y todos le miraban con interés

-Que tipo de alucinaciones?-pregunto Carlisle mientras se sentaba frente a Bella

-Bueno, estoy en un lugar en blanco, mi ropa es blanca y hay tres chicas, ellas escuchan lo que pienso y me dicen muchas cosas raras, pero ellas tienen ropa de color-dijo Bella y Carlisle asintió

-Tres chicas? Sabes los nombres? Como son?-pregunto Edward y ella le fulmino con la mirada

-Una se llama Katherine-dijo mirando a Klaus, el asintió para que continuara -Que estaba junto a una chica que era igual a ella llamada a Elena, solo que Elena tenia el pelo liso-dijo mirando a Stefan y el asintió para que continuara pero ella no continuo

-Y la otra chica?-pregunto Jasper interesado, pero Bella no quiso decirlo, había prestado atención a lo que las chicas le habían dicho

-Dilo-dijo Damon y ella le miro suplicante pero el la miraba expectante

-Esta bien, había otra chica. Esa se parecía mucho a mi, era mas alta, mismo color de ojos, pelo mas claro pero mas corto y mas claro-dijo mirando a Damon que le miraba sorprendida

-Como es su nombre?-pregunto Stefan que poco a poco estaba sumando dos mas dos

-Marie-dijo y se escucharon varios gritos ahogados, por parte de Alice, Edward y Stefan

Bella solo miraba sorprendida a Damon como si hubiera dicho algo y en ese momento escucharon varios gruñidos fuera de la casa y los vampiros fruncieron el ceno

Que hacían los lobos aquí?

~~~•••~~~

_**Recuerden, la escuela, estaba en el medico, posible gripe, termine esto a las 9 y dudo que lo corrija hoy. Se que el capitulo es mala clase y como que es muy poca cosa para recibir sus reviews pero espero algunos y les envío besitos,**_

_**Nel**_


	14. Capitulo 13

Aclaración: Me di cuenta de que tuve un error capital, en el primer capitulo puse que Stefan mato a Victoria pero hubo un error técnico, se supone que Stefan solo quemo un brazo pero dejo descuartizado lo ultimo, así que como ella pudo volver a pegar su cuerpo esta viva. Ahora preguntaran como es que tiene ambos brazos? Ella se los dirá en el capitulo. Siento ese error.

_**Anteriormente en Gracias a El:**_

-Marie-dijo y se escucharon varios gritos ahogados, por parte de Alice, Edward y Stefan

Bella solo miraba sorprendida a Damon como si hubiera dicho algo y en ese momento escucharon varios gruñidos fuera de la casa y los vampiros fruncieron el ceno

Que hacían los lobos aquí?

_**Capitulo 13- Lobos y Sorpresas**_

_**Ahora**_

-Dicen que hemos roto el tratado-dijo Edward en modo traductor, Bella continuo viendo a Damon sorprendida, no había movido ninguna parte del cuerpo luego de que Bella había mencionado el nombre de Marie

-Jacob-susurro Bella poniéndose de pie unos minutos después caminando hacia la puerta pero Edward la tomo entre sus brazos y ella grito

-Suéltame! Jake!-grito Bella y se escucharon varios gruñidos fuertes

-Basta-dijo Carlisle poniendo el orden y Bella dejo de gritar y le miro

-Bajame-demando a Edward y el no le hizo caso sino que la saco de la casa al igual que todos los vampiros e híbrido, no quedo nadie en la casa

-Listo, ahora puedes ver a tu Jake-dijo Edward, Bella empezó a buscar entre todos pero sin dejar los brazos de Edward

-Bajame-demando cuando vio a uno de los lobos adelante, cuando Bella dio un paso adelante se sintió mareada pero Edward le tomo

-Jake?-pregunto al lobo rojizo que estaba frente a ella, los ojos del lobo brillaron en reconocimiento y lo que hizo luego le sorprendió a muchos

-Ni un texto!-le grito y le golpeo con la mano buena suavemente pero fuerte al mismo tiempo

Muchos rieron pero Damon se mantuvo serio mirando a Bella

-Estas segura de que no nos estas manipulando y estas buscando nuestros puntos débiles?-pregunto Damon sarcástico y Bella le miro alzando una ceja

-Que?-pregunto y Damon puso su sonrisa sarcástica

-Digo, que nos estas manipulando, ya sabes. A Stefan con Elena, a Klaus con Katherine y a mi con Marie-dijo y Bella miro a Klaus preguntándole si creía lo mismo, el no le respondió y miro a Stefan que ni siquiera le miraba

-Enserio creen eso?-pregunto y Damon asintió por los tres, Jacob gruño al igual que Edward

-Esta bien-dijo Bella mientras se alejaba de Jacob

-Bella?-pregunto Alice al ver que su rostro iba poniéndose mas rojo de la ira

-Pues claro! Porque soy una idiota manipuladora, pues que creen me importa un bledo lo que piensen. Yo se lo que vi, ahora yo diré, yo no me desmaye por que quise, yo no manipulo a nadie y yo no miento-dijo Bella rápidamente haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara en shock

-Yo no soy el novio que me mintió y me dejo abandonada en el bosque, yo no soy el mejor amigo que dejo de hablarme porque se convirtió en lobo, yo no soy el híbrido ni el vampiro que me salvaron de Victoria y mucho menos soy el idiota que llego a mi casa y empezó a molestarme-dijo furiosa, todos se quedaron en silencio por lo que dijo Bella

-Bella-empezó Edward pero ella levanto la mano

-Solo callate-dijo y empezó a caminar por el camino desierto que usaban los Cullens para salir en sus autos

-Wow-dijo Rosalie y todos le miraron -Son unos idiotas capitales-dijo y camino hacia la casa Cullen, los otros entraron dejando fuera a los lobos y a los culpables

-Sam, si quieres hablar civilizadamente, estas invitado a pasar-dijo Carlisle y el lobo antes mencionado fue atras de un arbol a convertirse de vuelta en humano, se puso sus shorts y entro a la casa de los Cullens

Por otro lado Bella caminaba sorprendentemente sin tropezar hacia fuera del bosque, para cuando llego estaba cansada pero no daría vuelta atrás, estaba dolida y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Los seres sobrenaturales son las peores personas para ella, no de dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que las lagrimas saladas cruzaron por sus labios. Lo ultimo que sintió era como la tomaban entre los brazo, Bella grito como nunca lo había hecho y sintió como le tapaban la boca

-Tranquila-susurro Damon en su oído haciéndola estremecer y ella empezó a moverse, no quería tenerlo cerca

-Al parecer te odian-dijo Jacob observando como Bella se movía

-Te bajare cuando te tranquilices-dijo Damon y ella dejo de moverse, Damon la dejo en el suelo

-Que quieren?-pregunto furiosa mirando a Damon, luego a Klaus, luego Edward, Stefan y por ultimo a Jacob

-Lo siento, no quise decirte eso-dijo Damon y ella parpadeo varias veces

-Bien-dijo y continuo caminando, esta vez Klaus la tomo en sus brazos

-Que haces?!-pregunto furiosa al ver que Klaus caminaba de vuelta a la casa Cullen

-Te llevare a casa-respondió simplemente

-No! Me voy sola no quiero saber nada de los cinco, no quiero manipularlos-dijo Bella con asco la ultima parte y Klaus suspiro

-No lo harás-dijo el y Bella le mordió el hombro

-Suéltame!-grito mientras le golpeaba y Klaus caminaba inmune hasta que corrió a su increíble velocidad hacia el auto, los otros cuatro le siguieron y Bella se removía en el asiento

-No lo haré-dijo Klaus perdiendo la paciencia, la entro en el auto y le puso el cinturón de seguridad

-Vete al demonio!-grito mientras intentaba quitarse el cinturón rápidamente pero para cuando lo hizo el auto rojo estaba corriendo a su máxima potencia

-Bajame maldita sea!-grito Bella intentando golpear a Klaus

-No-dijo el y Bella le miro furiosa

-Si no paras el auto me tiro-dijo haciendo que los otros frenaran rápidamente

-Quiero verte haciéndolo-dijo Klaus mientras corría por las calles de forks, muchos estaban interesados viendo como el auto corría como si alguien estuviera una emergencia, Bella le miro furiosa e intento quitar el seguro de la puerta pero cada vez que lo hacia Klaus volvía a poner el seguro central

-Eres un maldito, ojala Victoria me hubiera matado así no tendría que ver a ninguno de los cinco!-le grito causando que Klaus frenara bruscamente frente a la casa de los Swan

-Estas mintiendo-aseguro Klaus y Bella alzo una ceja

-Ah si? No te estoy manipulando como lo hago siempre?-pregunto Bella mientras salia del auto cerrándola fuertemente

-Bella-susurraron los cinco al mismo tiempo ya que Damon le había seguido con el auto de Klaus

-Solo déjenme en paz-dijo Bella pacíficamente, giro para entrar a su casa y cerro fuertemente la puerta, los cinco seres sobrenaturales se miraron entre si, luego el teléfono de Edward sonó

-Que?-pregunto furioso, ni siquiera miro quien era

-Tienen que venir para acá. Es urgente-dijo Alice y Edward miro a los otros

-Quienes?-pregunto Edward y escucho el suspiro de Alice

-Klaus, Damon, Stefan y Jacob, es sobre Victoria tengo un plan-dijo Alice y colgó el teléfono sin dejarle tiempo a Edward de contestar

-Ya escucharon-dijo volvió a mirar la casa de Bella antes de correr hacia la de el, Jacob hizo lo mismo al igual que Stefan

Damon miro a Klaus y vio que tenia una cara llena de sentimientos, admiración, frustración, cariño, esperanza y Damon noto que sentía esos sentimientos hacia Bella y no Elena, Klaus sin decir una palabra corrió hacia la casa de los Cullens y Damon se quedo ahí luego escalo hacia la ventana de Bella pero se quedo en un árbol cercano para que ella no le vea y observo como ella miraba algo en su cámara fotográfica, pero luego guardo la cámara en su mesita, luego observo como se quito la pulsera que le dio Stefan, quito un atrapa suenos que tenia en la cama, y guardo ambas cosas con la cámara, cerro la ventana con seguro y observo como bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, observo como sacaba todo el helado que tenia en el refrigerador y empezó a comérselo

"De seguro borrando a los cinco", pensó Damon antes de correr hacia la casa Cullen

-Al fin-dijo Alice y Damon sonrió

-Sabia que esperabas por mi-dijo Damon con su sarcasmo

-Cual es el plan?-pregunto Damon sin rodeos

-Dormiremos a Bella-dijo Alice y Klaus le miro mal

-Estas loca? Eso es como drogarla!-dijo Jacob temblando pero Alice negó con la cabeza

-Antes de que Bella se desmayara hace un rato tuve una visión, era una chica muy parecida a Bella llamada Marie diciéndole a Charlie algo que nos servirá de algo-dijo Alice y Damon contuvo el aliento

-Estas bromeando-dijo Stefan y Alice negó con la cabeza

-Y en que nos ayudara todo esto?-pregunto Jacob

-Ella dijo "cambiadores de forma, seres sobrenaturales, tienen mas aura sobrenatural que los vampiros" y luego dijo algo muy importante-dijo ella y ellos suspiraron

-Podrías cariño llegar al grano?-pregunto Klaus y ella asintió

-Dijo "Que es cuestión de segundos de que sufra un desmayo?" Ella lo dijo en forma de pregunta pero ella lo dijo cuando Charlie le contó con quien estaba Bella, estaban los cuatro que supongo que son Edward, Klaus, Damon y Stefan y luego dijo Jacob, el hijo de Billy-dijo Alice

-No entiendo nada-dijo Stefan y Damon suspiro

-Que nosotros somos los causantes de los desmayos de Bella-dijo Damon y ella asintió

-Que?-pregunto Jacob y ellos asintieron

-Esto es una broma-dijo Stefan y ellos negaron con la cabeza

-Como se supone que la dormiremos?-pregunto Jacob y ella sonrió

-Mañana en la escuela, irán todos con ella especialmente Klaus y Jacob-dijo Alice

-Por que ellos?-pregunto Damon y Edward asintió, Jasper que estaba en la oficina de Carlisle leyendo ya que el patriarca había ido de caza con Rosalie y Emmett sintió una gran onda de celos

-Porque Klaus tiene aura de vampiro y lobo combinado, supongo que es fuerte y ya dije la de Jacob-dijo Alice intentando explicarse

-Esta bien, empezaremos mañana-dijo Klaus mientras salia de la casa Cullen

-A donde iras?-pregunto Stefan

-A resolver algunos asuntos-dijo Klaus y ellos asintieron, Stefan y Damon se fueron hacia el hotel y Jacob se fue hacia la reserva

-No me gusta esta idea, y si Bella no despierta?-pregunto Edward y Alice le palmeo la espalda

-El plan saldrá de maravilla-dijo y Edward asintió

Por otro lado Klaus había tocado la casa de los Swan pero nadie le abría, supuso que Charlie no estaba y Bella no quería abrir porque solo había un corazón latiendo, lentamente abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y camino hacia donde el corazón de Bella. Encontró la televisión apagada y el tarro de helado en las piernas de Bella, ella tenia los ojos cerrados recostando la cabeza en el borde del sofá, también noto que estaba temblando ligeramente

Klaus suspiro y sonrió triste

-No quise decirte esas palabras-susurro mientras le acariciaba el pelo, Bella se estremeció y le quito el tarro de helado que de todo solo quedaba un poco y lo puso en la mesita que estaba cerca, la tomo entre sus brazos y Bella automáticamente se acomodo, aspiro su aroma inconscientemente y Klaus lentamente subía las escaleras no quería perder este momento

-Klaus-susurro Bella dormida y el híbrido sintió un sentimiento de placer cuando le escucho nombrarlo, para cuando llego a la habitación de Bella la recostó en la cama y le quito los zapatos, la arropo bien y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para cuando se iba a separar de ella sintió como le tomaban de la camiseta que usaba, miro a Bella y observo como ella lentamente abría los ojos adormilados

-Klaus-susurro adormilada y el la miro, sus ojos chocolate ligeramente brillaban y Bella entreabrió sus labios haciendo que la mirada de Klaus se dirigiera a los labios de Bella, el también entreabrió los labios haciendo que Bella mirara hacia sus labios

-Quedate conmigo, tengo miedo-susurro Bella y Klaus sonrió

-No lo tengas, me quedare contigo todo el tiempo que quieras-dijo Klaus mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, estaban tan cerca

-No quiero manipularte-susurro ella y Klaus sonrió

-No lo harás-dijo Klaus y en ese intenta termino de acercarse, tomo los labios de Bella como si fuera agua en el desierto y le beso, lo que sorprendió a Klaus fue que Bella le devolviera el beso, los brazos de Bella se dirigieron al cuello de Klaus y una de sus manos acariciaba su pelo, Klaus la besaba con toda la pasión que nunca hubiera besado, le pidió permiso para acceder a su boca y ella accedió, Klaus lentamente los fue poniendo sentados, de una forma que estuvieran uno frente al otro, pero ellos querían mas, Klaus le acaricio por la cintura con devoción y las manos de Bella se fueron al pecho de Klaus acariciando su camisa, para cuando Bella estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón por la pasión y por tener tanto tiempo sin respirar se separo, jadeante intento mantener su respiración constante y luego abrió los ojos, se encontró a Klaus mirándola con un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar pero sabia que había uno que conocía bien. La confusión

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas, no venga y te manipule-dijo Bella y Klaus abrió los ojos como platos

-Que? No-dijo Klaus y Bella alzo una ceja

-No me dirás que hice esto para manipularte?-pregunto Bella y Klaus negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento, esto no tuvo que pasar. No soy una manipuladora-dijo Bella y se levanto para abrirle la puerta

-No me siento manipulado-dijo Klaus y ella alzo la ceja mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-No? Pues eso no me dijiste cuando estábamos en la casa de los Cullens-dijo Bella, Klaus suspiro y camino hacia la puerta

-Eso fue un error-dijo Klaus y Bella negó con la cabeza

-Dijiste lo que sentías, eso es lo que vale-dijo Bella mientras cerraba la puerta se su habitación en las narices de Klaus

Klaus suspiro y escucho los pasos de Bella hacia la cama y escucho como su corazón latía pausadamente, giro y bajo las escaleras. Charlie no había llegado aun y tomo la decisión, haría que Bella se enamorara de el

Por otra parte Bella pensaba que nunca se enamoraría de un ser sobrenatural, que olvidaría a los cinco que piensan que ella es una manipuladora. Se graduara y se ira a estudiar en los ángeles, un lugar donde no llegaría un frio o mejor aun, en Hawaii, un lugar donde los 364 días son soleados, se graduaría y sera exitosa.

Y con ese pensamiento se durmió

~~••~~

-Bella! Se te hace tarde para la escuela-grito Charlie desde abajo, Bella gimió, estaba teniendo un sueno lindo, estaba en la playa tomando sol mientras leía su libro distopico favorito, tenia junto a ella una malteada de fresas, su favorita y no había nadie molestándola

-Bella!-volvió a gritar pero esta vez en la puerta de Bella haciendo que Bella cayera en el suelo boca abajo por ende lastimándose la mano

-Mierda!-aulló del dolor mientras se sentaba rápidamente a arrullar su mano

-Bella?-pregunto Charlie tocando la puerta, Bella se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, para Charlie fue una escena casi graciosa, tenia el cabello como un nido de aves, estaba con lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor y estaba haciendo un puchero

-Que te paso?-pregunto intentando miserablemente no reír

-Jaja burlate-dijo ella en tono de niña malcriada haciendo que Charlie riera mas

-No me estoy burlando, se te hace tarde para la escuela-dijo Charlie y Bella miro a Charlie de arriba abajo, estaba usando unos jeans desgastados y una camisa holgada gris, estaba descalzo

-Papa? No iras a trabajar?-pregunto Bella bostezando y Charlie negó con la cabeza

-Necesitamos un descanso algún día-dijo Charlie mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Estas bien?-pregunto Bella asustada, era lo mas raro del mundo, para Charlie la comisaria era su esposa y su familia

-Mejor que nunca y no te vuelvo a advertir de que estas tarde-dijo Charlie, Bella volvió a entrar a su habitación en busca de su neceser, escucho como tocaban el timbre

-La puerta!-grito en forma de decirle a Charlie que abriera, entro al baño sin interesarle quien estuviera en la puerta y se coloco una bolsa plástica en la mano

-Que idiota-murmuro Bella recordando que el día anterior no se lavo el pelo por miedo de mojar la escayola pero luego lo pensó bien, la bolsa de plástico seria algo así como un impermeable

Se mojo el pelo como si fuera que estaba en la lluvia y con su mano buena se estrujo con su champú de fresas, estaba en el paraíso sonrió pero su sonrisa cayo cuando recordó los eventos del día anterior. De seguro eran ellos los que tocaron la puerta, para cuando Bella termino su ducha el agua caliente se había agotado y se fue a lavar los dientes, con la mano buena se hizo un intento de coleta con el pelo mojado y con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo bajo las escaleras porque tenia mucha sed

-Ave maría Purísima-susurro Jacob al ver quien cruzo en toalla sin fijarse quienes estaban ahí

-Que?-pregunto Damon observando a Jacob y Edward como bobos

-Bella por favor!-grito Charlie y se escucho un suspiro

-Papa, no hay un anti gripal por aquí? Me duele la garganta-dijo Bella luego de tomarse dos vasos de agua y sentía el ardor en la garganta aun

-En mi habitación-dijo Charlie y Bella salio de la cocina sin mirar a nadie otra vez pero esta vez, Klaus y Damon miraron lo que les había dejados bobos

-Que piernas-susurro admirado Damon ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Stefan, escucharon como Bella subía las escaleras y entraron a la habitación que se suponía que era la de Charlie, durar unos cinco minutos en la habitación y luego entrar a la de ella

-Veamos-dijo Bella mientras empezaba a buscar ropa, se puso un jean gris, una blusa de tiros azul oscuro y sobre eso el abrigo blanco con botones negros que se puso el día que conoció a Klaus, unas botas negras y preparo la mochila usando los cuadernos que esta segura de que utilizaría hoy, bajo las escaleras con una comezón en la garganta y camino hacia la cocina en busca de algo de comer y tomo cereal con leche, camino hacia el comedor en busca de Charlie

-Que hacen aquí?-pregunto furiosa viendo a Edward, luego a Jacob, luego Stefan, aunque Stefan no le había hecho algo tan malo, ni siquiera había hablado con ella, luego a Damon y por ultimo a Klaus

-Vinimos por ti para ir a la escuela shortcitos-dijo Damon mirando las piernas de Bella otra vez

-Con ustedes no voy ni a la esquina-dijo caminando hacia Charlie pero paro brutalmente porque sintió que todo se movía a su alrededor y pensó en el control otra vez, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Charlie -Adiós papa-se despidió y giro para irse a la escuela

-Ten cuidado!-escucho gritar a Charlie pero luego sintió como la tomaban por la cintura

-Estamos listos, nos vamos-dijo Damon y escucho la risa de Charlie

-Bájenme!-grito pero solo escucho risas masculinas

-No-dijo Klaus mientras abría la puerta de la casa Swan

-Papa!-grito Bella intentando separarse del agarre de Damon pero este la tenia bien agarrada

-Buena suerte en la escuela-escucho a Charlie decir y luego observo como Edward cerraba la puerta

-Idiotas-murmuro bajo su aliento cuando Damon la dejo en el asiento del pasajero y Bella cruzo sus brazos, observo como Klaus entraba al asiento del conductor y arrancaba

-Oh vamos, solo te hacemos un favor, no deberías de conducir borracha-dijo Klaus y Bella le miro mal

-Primero, no estoy borracha y segundo, no necesito de sus favores-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana lejos de la mirada de Klaus

-No necesitas de mis favores? No quiero usarte como favores, solo quiero estar contigo-dijo Klaus mientras giraba en una esquina

-Eso no sera posible-dijo Bella mientras dibujaba trazos en su escayola, se sentía nerviosa y no sabia por que

-Por que no? Tu te sientes atraída yo me siento atraído-dijo Klaus mientras la tomaba de la mano pero ella la aparto rápidamente

-No me siento atraída de ningún modo hacia ti-dijo Bella mientras le miraba furiosa

-Segura? Y que fue lo que paso anoche?-pregunto Klaus y Bella le miro mal, lo pensó por unos segundos

-Lo que paso anoche fue nada, nada paso-aseguro Bella y Klaus le miro pero ella miraba a la ventana

-Para ti fue nada entonces-dijo Klaus, Bella no respondió y en un silencio sin saberlo distinguir de cómodo e incomodo, llegaron a la escuela

Damon, Edward, Stefan y Jacob les esperaban ahí, Bella se fue directo dentro de la escuela, Stefan y Edward le seguían. Mientras Damon, Jacob y Klaus rondaban por la escuela

-No deberíamos de andar por sus pasillos cuando entren todos a clases?-pregunto Jacob y Klaus asintió

-Tenemos que hacer que se desplome-dijo Damon corriendo mas rápido

~~••~~

A las diez de la mañana en la casa de los Swan tocaron el timbre dos veces, Charlie suspiro y abrió la puerta

-Estoy aquí-dijo la voz femenina y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Al fin, hay algo mal-dijo Charlie dejandole entrar fijándose en su blusa naranja, ella siempre usa estos colores

-Que va mal Charlie?-pregunto Marie preocupada, Charlie suspiro

-Esta mañana antes de irse a la escuela tuvo un mareo leve-dijo y Marie se aparto el pelo de la cara con preocupación

-Cuantos estaban con ella?-pregunto Marie asustada

-Estaban los cuatro y Jacob, el hijo de Billy-dijo Charlie y Marie suspiro asustada

-Billy Black cierto?-pregunto y el asintió, Marie camino hacia la cocina y Charlie le siguió, observo que ella estaba tomando el teléfono

-Llama a la escuela, dile que dejen salir a Isabella que es de suma importancia familiar-dijo Marie y Charlie le miro alzando una ceja

-Que pasa?-pregunto y Marie suspiro antes de sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor

-La familia Black desciende de cambiadores de forma, seres sobrenaturales, tienen mas aura sobrenatural que los vampiros-dijo Marie mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta con una goma que saco de su bolsillo

-Que quieres decir Marie?-pregunto Charlie mientras se sentaba frente a ella

-Que crees que te estoy diciendo? Que es cuestión de segundos de que sufra un desmayo? Si, eso mismo te estoy asegurando-dijo Marie mordazmente

-Esta bien, ahora mismo llamo-dijo Charlie mientras tomaba el teléfono

~~••~~

-Creen que esta funcionando?-pregunto Damon mientras trotaba por el aula donde estaba Bella y ellos se encogieron de hombros

-No se, esperemos que si-dijo Jacob

"Isabella Swan, por favor pasar a la dirección" resonó por los altavoces y ellos se miraron entre si

-Que habrá pasado?-pregunto Klaus pero ellos corrieron para que Bella no los viera, Bella camino a paso rápido a la dirección pero con cuidado de no caerse

-Si?-pregunto Bella desde que entro a la dirección

-Oh querida, tu padre llamo. Hubo una emergencia en casa y tienes que ir-dijo la señora Cope y Bella alzo una ceja

-Mi padre esta bien?-pregunto asustada y la señora Cope asintió

-Si querida, solo me dijo que no te preocupes que te vayas a casa directamente desde ahora-dijo y Bella asintió, la señora Cope le dio un papel

-Muestralo por si alguien te para, los maestros te pondrán excusas-dijo y ella asintió

-Gracias-dijo Bella y salio a paso lento de la escuela, no tenia quien la llevara y ni muerta llamaría a Klaus

-Necesitas un paseo?-pregunto Damon en su oído haciéndola saltar

-Idiota-dijo Bella antes de continuar caminando hacia afuera de la escuela

-No quieres que te lleven?-pregunto Damon y ella suspiro

-Solo déjenme en paz, puedo caminar-dijo Bella mientras continuaba caminando

-Pero no dejare que camines todo eso-dijo Damon y ella suspiro

-Esta bien-dijo cansada y Damon sonrió, caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y entraron al auto gris de Klaus

-Bella lo siento-dijo Damon cuando estaban dentro del auto, Damon estaba saliendo del estacionamiento cuando Bella le miro

-Un lo siento no cambian los sentimientos, ademas tu solo fuiste sincero-dijo Bella mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba por la ventana, vio un destello blanco y cuando vio a parpadear no había nada

-Llegamos-dijo Damon y para cuando Bella salio del auto estaban Damon, Jacob y Klaus frente a ella

-Si me disculpan-dijo Bella mientras les rodeaba, ellos le miraron y lentamente le siguieron pero no entraron ya que Bella les cerro la puerta en sus narices

-Papa? Ya llegue!-dijo Bella mientras caminaba hacia el comedor y los chicos en la puerta escucharon como su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente y su respiración se atasco

-Bella?-pregunto Charlie alarmado viendo como ella perdía el color

-Tu-susurro Bella mirando a Marie y ella suspiro

-Hola-susurro Marie mirándola y fuera de la casa Damon contuvo la respiración, conocía esa voz

-Bella, te presento a Marie, tu tatarabuela. Marie, ya conoces a Bella-dijo Charlie y lo ultimo que supo Bella fue oscuridad, no se golpeo la cabeza porque Marie la tomo en brazos

-Maldición-murmuro Marie por lo bajo cuando sintió presencia detrás de ella, camino con Bella en sus brazos hacia el sofá y luego giro para observar a tres personas atonicas

-Marie-susurro Damon sorprendido, su hermanita estaba justo frente a el

-Hola hermano-dijo ella sonriente mientras se quitaba algunos mechones de la cara

~~~~••••~~~~

_**Que les parece el capitulo?**_

_**Amaron u odiaron a alguien? Quien quiere un beso de Klaus?**_

_**Pregunta: Como creen que Stefan se tome todo esto?**_

_**Creo que haré un horario de actualizaciones**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo**_

_**Besotes,**_

_**Nel**_

_**PD: las que tengan pregunta y no tengan cuenta háganlas por mi twitter solo me dicen que son de ff, su pregunta y la responderé sin duda. El link en mi perfil**_


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Anteriormente en Gracias a El:**_

_-Maldición-murmuro Marie por lo bajo cuando sintió presencia detrás de ella, camino con Bella en sus brazos hacia el sofá y luego giro para observar a tres personas atonicas_

_-Marie-susurro Damon sorprendido, su hermanita estaba justo frente a el_

_-Hola hermano-dijo ella sonriente mientras se quitaba algunos mechones de la cara_

_**Capitulo 14- Locas alucinaciones**_

_**Ahora**_

-Te gusta esto?-pregunto el hombre de ojos azules a Bella en el oído, ella rio y asintió mientras movía sus caderas al compás de la música

-Me encanta-grito ella entre la música sonriente, el hombre la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente y junto sus cabezas, la música cambio de nivel rápidamente a una lenta, Bella sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-Todo esto es tan...-suspiro Bella mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho bien formado del hombre

-Te gusta?-pregunto y al asentimiento de Bella como respuesta sonrió -Tendrás esto y mucho mas si te quedas conmigo-dijo el y ella alzo los ojos

-Seria genial-suspiro ella, el le sonrió y junto sus labios dulcemente pero el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel, ya no estaban en el club sino en una habitación pero continuaban besándose como si no hubiera mañana, para cuando el hombre se separo para que respirara ella sonrió

-Damon?-pregunto al no verlo por ningún lado, se puso de pie ya que se había recostado de la cama y recorrió el lugar, observo su ropa, unos jeans sencillos con una blusa semitransparente negra y unas converse, giro otra vez en busca de Damon y sintió como el peso de su ropa aumentaba, miro hacia abajo y observo que tenia ahora un vestido azul muy delicado, alzo la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules otra vez

-Hermosa-susurro el antes de tomarla en brazos y hacerla girar al compás de la canción, era un sonido de piano pero con otra cosa que Bella no conocía, rio tontamente cuando sintió que la mano del hombre bajaba, y le golpeo causando que el la levantara

-Aun no-susurro Bella sonrojada mientras miraba alrededor en busca de alguien

-Segura?-pregunto el y ella rio

-Klaus por favor, estoy buscando a alguien-dijo Bella mientras buscaba alrededor

-A quien? A mi?-pregunto una voz masculina detrás de ella

-Damon-susurro ella mirándole y el la miro sin un rastro de cariño

-Tienes que elegir, ya no puedo con esto-dijo Klaus separándose de ella, Bella le miro pero observo que Damon dio un paso atrás

-Están armando un espectáculo-murmuro Bella en voz baja pero cuando miro alrededor abrió los ojos como platos, ya no estaban en el salón sino en un bosque, escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido del agua caer como si fuera una cascada, todo estaba verde

-Que espectáculo? Solo decide-dijo Damon cruzándose de brazos y Bella abrió la boca sin saber que decir

-Pero quien tenemos aquí, a el desastroso triangulo amoroso-dijo una voz musical detrás de Bella, ella giro junto consigo su vestido que había cambiado de color, era color blanco

-Edward?-pregunto ella con temor de ponerlo mas furioso, sus ojos color caramelo estaban congelados como si fueran oro solido

-Ahora quieres actuar como la inocente?-pregunto otra voz pero a la izquierda de Edward, Bella miro y observo que era Jacob

-No he hecho nada-susurro Bella pero ellos la miraron con los ojos duros

-No has hecho nada?! Miranos! Estamos esperando que decidas!-le grito Edward haciendo que ella se encogiera en su lugar

-Decidir que?!-grito Bella causando que el sonido del agua sonara mas fuerte

-Hazlo!-grito Jacob esta vez causando que Bella cayera al suelo

-Solo déjenla, yo hago que hable-dijo Edward acercándose a ella

-Habla!-le grito causando que ella gritara del dolor que causaba en sus oídos y cerro fuertemente los ojos y luego no escucho nada, cuando los abrió contuvo la respiración

-Hola?-pregunto mientras se ponía de pie pero no había nadie, estaba en un claro amplio, solo había un árbol y estaba lleno de rosas rojas, miro hacia arriba y observo el cielo azul, bajo la mirada y observo el vestuario que tenia

Un vestido rojo, ella giro y el vestido con ella alzo un poco y observo los zapatos de tacón rojos de charol de mas de cinco centímetros

-Tienes que estar bromeando-murmuro cuando camino como si estuviera usando converse y sin tropezar hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando mágicamente apareció un espejo, observo detenidamente su reflejo, el vestido apretaba en su cintura haciendo reflejar las curvas que nunca reflejo, también hacia notar su busto, caía delicadamente por sus piernas, no tenia lazos sino que era con escote en forma de corazón, miro su rostro y se sorprendió, sus ojos estaban delineados perfectamente en un color negro, su pelo delicadamente rizado y colocado en su lugar, sus labios pintados con un rosa pálido que no los hacia notar pero con suficientemente brillo para llamar la atención, usaba sombra de ojos de colores pálidos y unas argollas de oro, sonrió y de un momento a otro apareció un collar de corazón en su cuello y se escucho una melodía suave detrás de ella, giro y se encontró a Marie tocando el piano

-Marie?-pregunto dudosa y suspiro cuando observo como Marie sonreía

-Si que estas sorprendida, lista para el baile?-pregunto y Bella alzo una ceja

-Me estas diciendo que esto es para el baile de primavera?-pregunto y Marie asintió

-Pensé que era muy sencillo pero te queda hermoso-dijo causando que Bella se sonrojara

-Como paso todo esto?-pregunto pero su mano rozo el piano y abrió los ojos como platos

-Como crees que paso?-pregunto y Bella se alejo un paso

-Un desmayo-susurro y Marie asintió mientras se ponía de pie, usaba la misma ropa con la que le había visto hace rato

-Creo que este te va mejor para el baile, ahora tienes cinco minutos para despertar o te entrare en la ducha-dijo Marie mientras caminaba hacia el espejo

-Que fue todo esto?!-pregunto Bella gritando porque en un instante estaban lejos

-Una pasarela en tu mente!-grito Marie antes de desaparecer, Bella observo el vestido y recordó lo que le dijo Marie

"Cinco minutos para despertar o te entrare en la ducha", abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a maquinar un plan para despertar

~~••~~

-No te preocupes, en unos cinco minutos mas despertara-le aviso a Charlie con una sonrisa divertida, sin hacerle caso a ninguno de los chicos, así habían pasado las siguientes dos horas, Charlie preguntaba por ella y Marie le contestaba que ya despertaría, Damon y Stefan no decían nada de la impresión de tener a su hermana ahí y Klaus se mantenía en silencio, Jacob se había ido con la escusa de "demasiados chupasangres para el"

-Como sabes eso?-pregunto Klaus y Marie sonrió

-Tengo mis métodos-dijo mirando a Klaus antes de ponerse de pie junto a Bella, la tomo entre sus brazos y los chicos le observaban

-Que haces?-pregunto Charlie asustado y Marie rio

-El método mas efectivo para despertarla-dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia el baño, espero los minutos que faltaban dentro del baño hasta que se convirtieron en segundos

-Diez, nueve, ocho-susurro Marie divertida en el oído de Bella y luego la puso de pie

-Oh santo dios-susurro Bella antes de recostarse de la pared, todos ya que le habían seguido le miraban como si hubiera hecho la cosa mas idiota del mundo, perplejos

-Bienvenida!-dijo Marie en un tono totalmente falso

-Que demonios fue eso?-pregunto Damon causando que las chicas le miraran

-Estrategias-dijo simplemente Marie y ellos alzaron una ceja

-Estas viva-susurro Stefan y ella asintió mientras salia del baño y bajaba hasta la sala, Bella le siguió sintiéndose extraña

-Tu hiciste eso?-pregunto Bella maravillada

-Quien mas si no, a que fue dramático... Mi próxima idea para mi libro-dijo Marie mientras reía en voz baja

-Enserio Marie? La ley del hielo, no estas mayorcita para hacer eso?-pregunto Damon y ella rio mientras observaba a Bella y se sentaba en el sofá

-Mientras estés cerca de estos habrán mucho de estos hasta que no te controles-dijo y luego miro a Damon -Técnicamente no hago la ley del hielo, solo no les miro ni les hablo para decirles unas cuantas verdades-dijo Marie mientras alzaba una ceja estilo Damon

-Que verdades?-pregunto Stefan y tres segundos después estaban en la pared como si les hubieran empujado

-Saben lo que han querido causar?!-pregunto Marie en un grito mientras se ponía de pie -Casi hacen que esta niña caiga en un coma indefinido!-les grito otra vez y Bella se puso pálida

-Que?-preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo sin aliento y Charlie suspiro mientras tomaba las llaves de la patrulla

-Iré a la comisaria, no rompan algo-dijo y salio de la casa como si el tema no fuera asunto suyo

-Eso que escucharon y todo por que?-pregunto Marie mientras caminaba mirándole a los ojos a cada uno

-No fue mi idea-dijo Klaus mientras observaba a Bella quien separo la mirada rápidamente

-Ni mía-dijeron los hermanos rápidamente y Bella suspiro mientras caminaba a la cocina en busca de algo de comer

-Entonces de quien?-pregunto Marie mientras se ponía frente a frente a Stefan alzando una ceja

-Alice-murmuraron al mismo tiempo causando que se le cayera el vaso de agua a Bella

-Bella-dijo Damon mientras ayudaba a que se alejara del desastre, pero ella solamente miraba al frente

-Que tiene?-pregunto Stefan pero Marie no dijo nada

-Tu... Hiciste eso... Todo-susurro Bella y Marie rio

-Tomalo como un examen sorpresa-dijo ella mientras le alzaba una ceja a Klaus

-Que?-pregunto el a la defensiva y ella sonrió

-Nada, solo me preguntaba donde esta Elijah-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y todos los hombres la miraban

-Como conoces a Elijah?-pregunto Damon

-Quien es Elijah?-pregunto Bella

-Bueno, Elijah es el hermano mayor de Klaus y conozco a Elijah porque solíamos salir-dijo Marie y Klaus soltó una carcajada

-No me digas que tu eres la chica que lo tiene loco-dijo y ella sonrió orgullosa

-Bueno, es un placer conocer al gran Nicklaus-dijo Marie entre sarcástica y divertida, Bella soltó una carcajada en voz baja

-Nicklaus, que ridículo nombre-susurro pero luego se fijo en la mirada de todos haciendo que se sonrojara, se sentó en el sofá y cubrió su rostro

-Gracias-dijo el y todos rieron

-Casi 150 años y ni siquiera un texto?-pregunto Damon dolido y ella rio

-No vengas con esas, ademas estaba resolviendo un asunto con alguien-dijo Marie mientras tomaba el pelo de Bella y empezaba a hacerle pequeños rizos

-Que haces? Aww-dijo Bella quejándose pero se lastimo la mano al intentar separar a Marie

-Pruebo hermosos peinados para ti, recuerdas? Se ve mas genial con rizos-dijo Marie y Bella se estremeció

-Necesito un manicomio-susurro causando las risas de los hombres

-Clásico-susurro Damon pensando en todas las brujas que había escuchado decir eso

-Que hacen aquí? No soy la manipuladora y todas esas cosas?-pregunto Bella con voz ácida y Marie suspiro mientras continuaba con sus rizos

-Oh vamos, sabemos que son unos mentirosos bueno, Damon siempre es medio idiota-dijo Marie causando una risa en voz baja de Bella

-Si, pero un idiota con mayúsculas-dijo Bella riendo

-Perdón?-pregunto Damon haciendo un puchero tierno y Bella alzo una ceja

-Eso vale por?-pregunto y Klaus suspiro

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. No tuve que llevarme por el drama que llevan estos dos, pero solo lo siento por decirte eso... Por lo otro no-dijo causando que Marie riera, los hermanos se miraran confundidos y Bella se sonrojara

-Bueno... Yo tengo que ir a casa de Angela!-dijo Bella mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos

-Yo te llevo-se ofrecieron los tres hombres pero Marie alzo una ceja demandante

-Ninguno de los tres saldrá de aquí hasta que esto quede limpio, irresponsables, solo esperan que la pobre Bella cure su mano para limpiar la casa-dijo Marie y Bella sonrió

-Me empiezas a caer bien-dijo y Marie miro mal a Damon que iba a protestar

-Yo la llevo y de vuelta la traigo, quizás me quede con ella. Ninguno saldrá de aquí y esto quedara limpio, sin una gota de polvo-dijo Bella y ellos asintieron

-Vamos-dijo Marie y Bella tomo su bolso antes de salir a la casa con Marie siguiéndola

-Mujeres-murmuro Damon como si fuera una maldición y los hombres asintieron

-Ni siquiera se porque estoy haciendo esto-dijo Klaus y Stefan suspiro

-Creo que es para que no nos lancen a la pared otra vez, o Bella no se lastime-dijo Stefan y ellos asintieron

-Pues bien, veo que controlarte no funciono-murmuro Marie cuando estuvieron alejados de la casa

-No se, es complicado-dijo Bella y Marie rio

-Sabes que te caes frecuentemente porque no has establecido el control?-pregunto Marie y Bella la miro, se veía genial conduciendo esta Jeep Grand Cherokee 2013 negro

-No-susurro nerviosa Bella y Marie asintió

-Pues de aquí al sábado tendrás control de tu vida o dejo de llamarme Marie Elizabeth-dijo Marie y Bella sonrió

-Lindo nombre-dijo y Marie asintió

-Sabes que usaras esos zapatos-murmuro Marie y Bella negó con la cabeza

-Ni en tus mejores suenos-murmuro Bella mientras estacionaba en frente a la casa de los Weber

-Ya veremos querida Isabella, ya veremos-dijo Marie antes de tocar a casa de los Weber -Recuerda, primas. Somos cercanas pero tuvimos una pelea y este es el reencuentro-dijo Marie rápidamente y Bella asintió mientras se olvidaba de todo y hablaba con su única amiga humana

~~~•••~~~

-Papa! Auxilio!-grito Bella al observar los zapatos que Marie saco de su maleta, eran negros pero de mas de cinco centímetros, hizo que los chicos se fueran desde que llegaron de la casa de Angela

-No hay nadie querida, iremos bajando de nivel hasta que no te caigas de ninguno, cuando no te caigas mantienes tu control-dijo Marie y luego saco un vestido negro

-Para combinar?-pregunto Bella sarcásticamente y Marie asintió

-Ademas de que te hará ver super sexy-dijo ganándose un sonrojo por parte de Bella

-Ni lo pienses-dijo Bella y Marie alzo una ceja

-Te lo advierto, puedo ser peor que Alice Cullen y si no colaboras sera a las malas-dijo Marie y Bella asintió

-No hay un collar?-pregunto y Marie sonrió

-No pero si puedes caminar bien con esos mañana usaras jeans-dijo y Bella asintió

Empezaron con el proceso de mantener el control y luego de cuatro caídas y una Marie divertida pensaron que lo mejor era dejarlo para el otro día

-Mañana empezaremos desde que llegues de la escuela, iré a preparar algo de cenar y mientras memoriza esto, Non cadunt autem regere COMA (NA: control ahora o caigo en coma, en latín)-dijo Marie y Bella alzo una ceja

-Que significa eso?-pregunto Bella y Marie alzo una ceja

-No te diré-dijo Marie mientras bajaba al primer piso, Bella se recostó en su cama mirando hacia arriba hasta que sintió que alguien le observaba

-Marie?-pregunto en un susurro y Marie que estaba en el primer nivel no la escucho a causa de la música que tenia sus audífonos que se había puesto pero luego capturo un aroma

-Bella!-grito rápidamente asustada pero no recibió nada como respuesta, subió rápidamente las escaleras y cuando abrió la habitación de Bella no encontró a nadie, pero si estaba el olor que capturo antes

-Santo-susurro Marie en español, antes de alarmarse

~~~~~•••••~~~~~

**Volvi!**

**Holi chicas, este capitulo lo empece furiosa y lo termine cansada 3 dias haciéndolo y con un dolor de cuerpo excepcional**

**No les rogare, solo espero que sean consideradas y me dejen un review, aunque sea un siempre, "nos leeremos" o "me encanto" "actualiza pronto" hasta una carita feliz como esta ":D" todo vale, pero dependen de como consideren el capitulo, escribo porque quiero, no porque me obligan y por lo menos quisiera una muestra para saber si hago un gran trabajo**

**Luego de el momento cursi e inspirador, estoy loca, creo que fue un efecto del jugo de manzana, espero que me disculpen por ese desenfreno de palabras pero tenian que salir, a las que dejan review gracias... Creo que me hacen sonreir cada dia cuando recuerdo lo que dicen...**

**También amo a las fantasmas**

**Envío grandes besos,**

**Nel**


	16. Capitulo 15

_**Anteriormente en Gracias a El:**_

_-Bella!-grito rápidamente asustada pero no recibió nada como respuesta, subió rápidamente las escaleras y cuando abrió la habitación de Bella no encontró a nadie, pero si estaba el olor que capturo antes_

_-Santo-susurro Marie en español, antes de alarmarse_

_**Capítulo 15- Desapariciones **_

-Cómo es eso de que Bella desapareció?!-pregunto Damon alarmado

-Eso! Fui a prepararle algo de comer cuando sentí un aroma a fríos, cuando subí no estaba!-respondió Marie nerviosa mientras se movía de un lado a otro

-Pueden calmarse?-pregunto Charlie asustado y furioso

-No!-grito Marie en respuesta antes de que cayera al suelo sorprendida

-Marie?-pregunto Klaus mientras intentaba ponerla de pie pero ella abrió los ojos como platos

-Britney-susurro antes de buscar su teléfono celular en su bolso, todos le miraban confundidos e interesados hasta que marco el número

-Ya me extrañas?-pregunto una voz femenina divertida

-Si pero ese no es el asunto, crees que puedes contactar a Luke?-pregunto Marie suplicante y escucharon un suspiro

-Esta frente a mí, espérate-dijo y Marie suspiro aliviada

-Hola hermosa-dijo una voz masculina musical a Marie

-Luke, sé que nunca te pido favores pero puedes hacerme uno por favor, es importante-dijo Marie y por el otro lado de la línea Luke alzo una ceja

-Que tan importante?-pregunto y Marie rodo los ojos

-Sobre Isabella-dijo y Luke asintió lentamente

-Habla-dijo y Marie sonrió ligeramente

-Uno de los tuyos se la llevo, crees que puedes contactarle? Llevarme al lugar justo?-pregunto Marie

-Con una condición-dijo él y Marie golpeo su cabeza contra la pared

-Cuál?-pregunto cansada

-Britney tiene que venir-dijo y Marie abrió los ojos como platos

-De ninguna manera! Sabes quién está aquí?!-grito asustada en voz baja y el rio

-Por eso mismo, me da morbo-dijo riendo y Marie rodo los ojos

-Espérate-dijo y tapo el micrófono del teléfono -Crees que puedes controlar tu etapa quiero un hibrido y todas esas pendejadas?-pregunto y Klaus asintió lentamente

-Lo consideran loco-dijo Stefan divertido y Damon solo negó con la cabeza

-Está bien, solo por favor hazlo rápido-dijo Marie y luego colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta

-Y?-preguntaron todos y ella se encogió de hombros

-De seguro en una hora están aquí-dijo antes de subir a la habitación de Bella otra vez

-Loca-murmuro Klaus en voz baja causando ganarse miradas de Damon y Stefan

~~••~~

-Donde me tienen?!-grito Bella al vacío, lo último que había visto fue un rastro de pelo rubio en su habitación antes de que le taparan el rosto para luego aparecer aquí

-Auxilio!-grito otra vez pero nadie respondió hasta unos cinco minutos después

-Eso salió más fácil de lo que esperaba-dijo una voz femenina causando que Bella alzara la mirada, su corazón empezó a martillar como máquina de vapor y abrió los ojos como platos

-Victoria?-pregunto tartamudeando y la pelirroja sonrió

-Oh me reconoces, ya sabes pensé que tenías amnesia cerebral o algo así-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y caminaba hacia Bella, pero ella no podía alejarse porque la mantenían amarrada en una silla

-Que hago aquí?-pregunto asustada y Victoria sonrió

-Ya sabes, pareja por pareja. Ahora me pregunto si te preguntas como estoy viva, o me equivoco-dijo Victoria y Bella negó con la cabeza

-No-dijo en un susurro con el miedo de echarse a llorar Bella

-Digamos que tu amigo, el de ojos verdes solo me corto un brazo pero solo quemo ese brazo, escape y el al estar distraído contigo no se dio cuenta-dijo Victoria y Bella abrió los ojos como platos al igual que su boca pero de ella no salía ningún ruido

-Luego, busque a una bruja que me restauro mi brazo y cree un ejército de neófitos a mano de un chico de forks que estudiaba en Seattle-dijo Victoria mientras tomaba el pelo de Bella y le hacia una coleta alta

-Que haces?-pregunto asustada Bella al tener a Victoria tan cerca

-Lindo cabello, creo que luego que termine contigo lo tomare como recompensa, quizás le dé un poco a tus amantes-dijo y Bella se estremeció

-No te hecho nada-dijo Bella intentando alejarse del agarre de Victoria pero esta le halo el pelo haciéndola gritar

-No has hecho nada? Nacer es hacer algo-dijo Victoria furiosa, luego sonrió al ver las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Bella

-Creo que debería de darte una lección, que le paso a tu mano?-pregunto cautelosa mientras dejaba de tomar el pelo de Bella y tomaba su mano, Bella intento halarla pero el dolor era grande

-Me la fracture-dijo en un susurro bajo con el miedo de que le vuelva a hacer daño

-Cómo?-pregunto con interés mientras alzaba una ceja a Bella, Bella noto que sus ojos rojos se ponía oscuros

-No-dijo Bella en un susurro antes de abrir los ojos como platos y gritar

-Dime-dijo Victoria pero Bella continuaba sollozando y Bella asintió varias veces y en ese instante Victoria soltó su mano

-Golpee a Edward-susurro mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y Victoria sonrió

-Así que eres salvaje? Interesante, tendré un poco de compasión y dividiré tus torturas por días, no es asombroso así?-dijo Victoria y Bella abrió los ojos como platos

-Déjame!-grito al sentir las manos de Victorias por sus pies

-Y si no que?-dijo y Bella abrió los ojos como platos

-No es esta la pierna que mi amado James te rompió?-pregunto y Bella con miedo asintió

-Si-dijo en un susurro roto y Victoria sonrió

-Pues hare un legado y hare esto-dijo y en ese instante Bella grito como si estuviera poseída

-Ahhh-gritaba cada vez más fuerte y Victoria sonreía mientras apretaba más fuerte la pierna

-Ahora hare otro método de tortura, se me ocurrió en este instante-dijo Victoria mientras tomaba a Bella y la ponía de pie, Bella no sentía casi nada, solo podía gemir del dolor y todo se estaba volviendo oscuro

-Ups, al parecer afecte una vena-dijo Victoria haciéndose la inocente y Bella solo gimió en respuesta

-Ahora te recostare en el suelo y hare algo más, leí tu historial médico, y eres alérgica a una planta muy rara llamada verbena, gracias a Riley supe donde conseguir muchas, no sabía qué hacer con ellas hasta ahora-dijo Victoria y Bella no respondió porque se sentía en el vacío

-También leí que una alergia si no es tratada puede matar a alguien, así que será una muerte lenta pero no sabrás como-dijo Victoria antes de rociar un poco de Verbena por la habitación y dejar una rama de esta debajo de la blusa

~~••~~

-Al fin-dijo Marie mientras bajaba las escaleras y luego abría la puerta

-Teníamos que preparar un plan elaborado ya que no sirves en eso, donde está el olor o es ese aroma a fresitas?-pregunto Luke mientras entraba a la casa, Britney le siguió en silencio

-Sí, es el aroma de ella-dijo Marie y el sonrió

-Interesante, dos tipos buenorros y el raro-dijo Luke y ellas rieron

-Termina con esto, no tengo un buen presentimiento-dijo Marie y el asintió

-Morbo punto COM, cual de ustedes es el gran hibrido?-pregunto Luke y Klaus alzo una ceja

-El-dijeron los hermanos señalándole

-Oh es lindo-dijo Britney y Marie rodo los ojos

-Hola? Hay una chica que puede estar en peligro todo este tiempo-dijo Marie y el asintió

-Está bien, donde está la habitación de la secuestrada?-pregunto él y Marie subió las escaleras, él le siguió y Britney detrás, luego Damon, Stefan, Charlie y Klaus

-Es aquí, la última vez estuvo aquí-dijo Marie y el asintió

-Hay muchos aroma a los míos, también está el aroma de un cambiador de forma y de ustedes cinco, hay algo más, un aroma humano pero al mismo tiempo de un frio, la pequeña esta...-dijo el mientras cerraba los ojos y luego desapareció

-Oh por dios pequeña, que han hecho contigo?-pregunto Luke asustado mientras intentaba sacarla de la habitación, Bella no hizo ningún movimiento o dijo algo causando que Luke mirara a su alrededor

-Donde esta?-preguntaron Klaus y Damon al mismo tiempo

-Fue por ella-dijo Marie mientras se encogía de hombros preocupada y se recostaba en la cama

-Dudo que este bien-susurro Britney y Marie le envío dagas por los ojos

-Que quieres decir?-preguntaron los hombres al mismo tiempo y Marie suspiro

-Luke puede localizar a una persona con su olor estando en el mismo lugar, y cuando esa persona está en peligro automáticamente se teletransporta hacia donde este-dijo Marie y ellos abrieron los ojos como platos

-Quieres decir que Bella está en peligro?-pregunto Charlie y ellas asintieron

~~••~~

-Oh mierda, pequeña Bella estas bien?-pregunto Luke pero ella no respondió

Luke miro a su alrededor y al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada, busco su teléfono y marco a Marie

"Si? "Pregunto ella nerviosa y todos le miraban

"Tienes que poner a alguien en peligro "dijo Luke antes de colgar y Marie alzo una ceja

-Voluntarios?-pregunto Marie mientras alzaba una ceja

-Yo-murmuro Damon sonriente y ella alzo una ceja

-Esto puede doler un poco-susurro Marie antes de lanzarlo por la pared y hacer que unas de las ramas que estaban en la ventana de Bella se lanzaran en dirección al pecho de Damon, cambio de rumbo hacia su estómago y se lo clavo justo en el centro

-Juegas tiro al blanco y estamos en una situación seria-dijo Luke mientras recostaba a Bella en la cama, todos giraron a verla y la encontraron completamente roja y en algunas partes del cuerpo hinchadas

-Oh por dios-susurro Marie acercándose rápidamente y cuando la toco se alejó rápidamente

-Mierda-dijo en voz alta y Luke asintió

-Brit, necesitamos quitarle la verbena de encima-dijo y la loba salió rápidamente al baño

-Verbena? Bella es alérgica a eso-dijo Charlie asustado mientras se acercaba a ella, quito el rastro de verbena que había por su frente y la dejo caer al suelo

-Por dios, quien puede hacerle esto a ella?-pregunto Britney mientras limpiaba el estómago de Bella con un paño húmedo que había conseguido en el baño

-Victoria?-pregunto Marie retóricamente mientras buscaba en el kit de primeros auxilios que estaba en la mesita de noche de Bella

-Creo que si-dijo Stefan y Britney alzo la vista

-Pueden? Ya saben, salir de aquí... Hay que quitarle la ropa llena de verbena-dijo Britney y ellos asintieron mientras salían de la habitación

Marie que era la que tenía mejor confianza le quito los pantalones luego de que Britney le quitara la blusa

-Oh por dios-murmuro Marie asustada y Britney abrió los ojos como platos

-Qué pasa?-pregunto Klaus en el otro lado de la puerta

-No creo que sea conveniente que entren-murmuro Britney mientras le buscaba unos shorts a Bella en su armario y rápidamente se los ponía con todo el cuidado, Marie le puso una sudadera y luego abrió la puerta

-Quien tiene la sangre que puede sanar más rápido?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-Yo no me he alimentado en días-dijo Stefan y Damon asintió diciéndole que era lo mismo para el

-Yo me alimente antes de venir para acá-murmuro Klaus en voz baja y Marie asintió

-Deberían de apurarse, su respiración esta siento más lenta-dijo Britney mientras intentaba quitarle rastros de verbena a la pierna

Marie camino hasta la habitación y Klaus le siguió pero abrió los ojos como platos al encontrar a Bella de esa manera

-Qué diablos?-pregunto asustado al ver como la pierna hinchada de Bella era limpiada por Britney

-No puedes curarla completamente, podría quedar con lazos hacia ti-dijo Marie mientras pensaba en un hechizo localizador, tenía la esencia de Victoria y un poco de cabello que encontró en los pantalones de Bella

-Como sabemos cuándo este completamente curada para no crear un lazo?-pregunto Klaus y ella se encogió de hombros

-Tengo mis métodos-dijo antes de que Klaus sintiera su muñeca ser cortada

~~••~~

-Que has hecho?!-pregunto la rubia a Victoria furiosa y esta se encogió de hombros

-No he hecho nada, la encerré bien en la habitación-dijo Victoria y luego estaba en el suelo agonizando de dolor

-Eliana escucho gritos, la haz herido?-pregunto la rubia furiosa mientras sentía a su hermano abrazarla por detrás

-Sí, se lo merecía-dijo Victoria levantándose y en ese instante no pudo ver, hablar ni escuchar nada

-Riley, te encargas de esta misión ahora, pensé que podía confiar en esta y no funciono-dijo Jane antes de cortar en trozos a Victoria y luego lanzarlas a la fogata

-Me permite saber que tengo que hacer?-pregunto Riley y la rubia le miro

-Traerla con vida y segura, es un arma mortal para todos nosotros-dijo Jane antes de alejarse de ellos junto a Alec, en ese instante sonó el teléfono de Alec

-Hola?-Pregunto el en un perfecto inglés, el numero entrante aparecía como desconocido

-Tienen a la chica?-pregunto la voz masculina musical

-No maestro, hubo un problema con la encargada de la misión, golpeo a la chica y luego esta desapareció-dijo Alec en tono neutro

-Tienen menos de una semana para traerla-dijo la voz demandante y el asintió

-Está bien maestro Aro, estaremos allá para ese tiempo-dijo Alec y espero que Aro colgara el teléfono para mirar a Jane

-Llamare a Riley, dile que tiene hasta pasado mañana para traerla o sino yo misma voy por ella-dijo Jane mientras miraba sus unas como si fuera lo más interesante

-Está bien-dijo Alec antes de dejarle sola, había algo que no cuadraba, la habitación estaba lleno de aroma a verbena

No era normal que una humana sea alérgica a verbena...

Investigaría sobre eso, y quizás muera en el intento

~~~•••~~~

Gracias por sus reviews, les envío un besote y una pregunta: hago un horario de actualizaciones?

Nel


End file.
